My Boss' Daughter
by Schick Merchandise
Summary: FINISHED! Fujitaka hires someone to look over his mischievous daughter. SAKURA doesn't like the idea so she mistreated SYAORAN a lot. She tries her best to be the meanest girl ever. Watch them fall in love!
1. Prologue ' Not Essential

**Author's Notes**

Hello there!

I'm really not that good in this.

Please bare with me…

I need reviews.

I'm sure glad if you could help me out..!

And this is my first time to be making a prologue too! Hihi!

And I'm not sure if I did it right..

Please help me out.

Thank you.

**Tammi**

**Prologue**

"Yes mother?" a male voice spoke up.

"You are now at the age of 17 my son." His mother told him.

"Yes, I believe that might be true." He replied.

"Yes, yes, definitely, well… Let's get on with it. I am sending you to Japan. You will be staying there for a long time."

"And my objectives?"

"You will live on your own. In order for you to survive, of course, you will need a job; also go to school if you need to." She stated.

"I see. Mother, is this really necessary?"

"As an heir of the Clan, you will need this kind of experience. This will shape up your manhood."

"I understand."

"Ok… I will tell the elders that you have agreed."

"When will I be off then?" he asked his mother.

"You'll be leaving China tomorrow. And another thing… It may be hard for you to look for a job since you are a foreigner in that land. So I'm referring you to one of my acquaintances in Japan."

"What could be my job there? Am I capable?"

"I'm not sure what he will give you but I'm pretty sure he'll give you a job that certainly you can handle."

"Like what, mother?"

"He has become rich since the former year. Still, he hasn't changed much due to wealth. He hasn't become a frivolous man rather he stayed simple. He hasn't many servants as we do. He reckons that it is unnecessary. So… I suppose…" The female woman chuckled with what she is going to tell him, "He might let you handle her mischievous daughter who is a year younger than you."

The male teen got an aback reaction, and then he uttered, "I understand."

"Excellent. I will refer you to Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto."

**(A/N: **Oh! I'm not sure if I got that right… It's my first time anyways… Oh well…

Chapter 1: Not Essential

"Wake up now! Breakfast is ready!" A man exclaimed thru a female's bedroom.

"Right!" The owner of the bedroom responded. "I'll be right there!"

The girl has an auburn hair that goes just a little below her shoulders. She took out her school shoes, and then inserted her feet in them. She exited her bedroom, which was renovated a year ago.

"Good morning!" She said to her dad as she sat down in their large dining table.

Her dad, who was seated across her, is reading the daily newspaper. His eyeglasses flashed as he lifted his head when he greeted her daughter, "Good morning Sakura!"

"What are we having for breakfast, daddy?" she asked out cutely.

"Your favorite!" he replied, and then he called out for the maid to serve them the breakfast.

"WOW!" the teen frisky girl gaped up to her old time favorite maki's and sushi's. "You made this, daddy?"

"Of course I did!" he chuckled.

"Dad..!" Sakura spoke up as she grabs her favorite, California Maki. "This may sound odd, but you've been busy lately and I'm sure you could use your time for working instead of cooking.. Right? Well… I could be wrong though. I mean, you can hire a chef if you want."

"That's thoughtful of you my dear. But I'm sure I'm fine with this arrangement."

"Oh.. I see! That's good to hear!"

"Of course! Oh by the way Sakura…"

"Yeah dad?" she responded with her mouth full.

"I have a surprise for you…" he earnestly told her daughter.

She swallowed all the food in her mouth then said, "Wow! Thanks dad! You're the best! Well… May I see it?"

Sakura was expecting something material and shiny coming out from her dad's pocket, but to her surprise, something bigger than that appeared, definitely bigger.

A man just near her age walked up from a distance. Sakura got aback with his sudden show up. She sweat dropped.

"Dad…?"

"Sakura! I have hired a personal bodyguard for you."

'_WHAT!_' Sakura shouted in her mind. '_This is ridiculous! I don't need a bodyguard!_' "But dad, I don't need a bodyguard. Sorry dad, but I reckon this is totally unnecessary."

"Oh C'mon Sakura… Give it a chance." Her dad heartily smiled at her.

Sakura's emerald eyes looked at the man who is about a year older than her. He has messy brown hair and fantasizing amber eyes. He is light tan and definitely tall. He has a body that is very appreciative.

Even though this is the case, Sakura didn't mind all that.

"Wow…" Sakura started with gritted teeth as she faced her dad, "T-thanks a lot." A vain popped out from her head.

…………………………………………………

"What's your name again?" Sakura asked with full of irritancy as she walked thru the school gates with his newfound bodyguard.

"Li." He said. "Syaoran Li."

"You're my bodyguard, right? Whydoyougotoschool?"

'_What? What did she just said? This girl is the oddest among the others I've met._' His phlegmatic face turned into a confused one and said, "Pardon?"

A vain popped out from Sakura's head, "Never mind I asked."

All the students ran off to their respective classrooms when the bell rang. Sakura was one of them. She was hurrying to her classroom when somebody grabbed her left arm.

"Excuse me Ms. Sakura, I am new here and you are certainly aware of that. I don't exactly know where to go. But I'm sure I partly know what to do." Syaoran politely told her. '_Dammit. I know she might not help me out… But darn, I don't know my way here!_'

"My bodyguard, my bodyguard…" she disconcerted, "A, do I care? B, of course I do NOT. C, why did I ever have a bodyguard like you? D, that's Ms. KINOMOTO to you and lastly, E, I AM GOING TO BE LATE!" she cried out then took off running.

Syaoran watched her moving body as she fades in the view. '_Ok… I knew she wouldn't help me out. But this isn't exactly what rejection I had in mind. Oh well… What's the difference?_' He noticed that she was sort of rude, but didn't really mind it at all. He is disturbed now on how he will get to class.

He roamed around the corridors, hoping to find a useful person. He never fails to hear a female squealing whenever he passes an open windowed classroom. One student even shouted, "Hey what a cutie!" and made the teacher go ballistic. But he didn't mind it. He was sort of used to these kinds of things; same thing happens wherever he goes. '_Haah… Girls… Wonder why they were ever invented.._'

Finally, the entire sore in his feet finally paid off when he saw a 'Principal's Office' sign hanging on one of the beige doors. He went in.

…………………………………………………

"I see. I see." The Principal muttered.

Syaoran was seated in front of the principal's table, "I can start tomorrow, right?"

"Certainly. Dismissed."

Syoaran stood, bowed for gratitude, and then exited the office.

Pretty soon, he found himself wandering near the school's gate, waiting for his client's dismissal.

…………………………………………………

'_Ok… Careful now…_' Sakura thought when her eyes wandered around. She was trying to escape from her bodyguard. '_Who said this bodyguard thingy is a good idea? Geez!_'

'_Oh gosh! There he is! Oh no! He mustn't see me! … Wait wait… Some girls are talking to him. Good work sluts! I never thought wastes like you would be coming handy! This is the perfect chance, I must escape!_' Sakura desperately ran off not accurately know where she is heading.

'BEEEEEEEEEEEP!' "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed when a humongous truck 30 times larger than her size came into view, aiming to bump her. She was clueless on what to do.

'_I'm gonna diiiieeee! … Ouch…_' She rolled to the sidewalk. After that, she rubbed her ass that hit the floor unwittingly. All her attention was on her sore ass that she didn't notice someone stood up behind her then took her arm around his shoulder.

"Oh c'mon! I can walk by my self!" She annoyingly exclaimed to a chestnut colored haired man.

'_Wow! I just saved your butt and this is how you repay me?_' "Sorry Ms. Kinomoto but I had to make sure of your safety."

"I AM SIXTEEN! I can walk on my own!" '_Haah! Some overprotective lame bodyguard I have!_'

They walked off. Sakura was on the dangerous part of the sidewalk (beside where the cars go by) "Fine!" He exclaimed then let go off her hand.

She shook off her sleeve to take the dust off as she looked at him with mean eyes.

"AAAH!" She screamed as Syaoran grabbed her arm to keep her away from the car that just vastly passed by.

Sakura stuck frozen beside him in his grip unsure of what just happened. As soon as she is back to reality, "get your hands off me!" and then she pushed him hard.

"..Clumsy little girl…" he whispered under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Sakura bellowed with her hands on her waists.

"Nothing Miss…" he replied to her.

"I heard you! Don't make me look stupid!" 'DONGK!' she bumped into a telephone booth as soon as she finished her statement.

'_Hahaha! Clumsy little girl! Serves you right!_' Syaoran tried to hide his laughter but she saw him.

"What's so funny!" she growled at him as she rubs her forehead. '_GREAT! JUST GREAT! One, I was almost Late! Two, I almost got hit by a truck then had a sore ass. Three, I almost got bumped by a fast car! And four, I hit my self on a telephone booth!_' "AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"What?" He innocently gazed up at her. Amber met Emerald. "I didn't do anything."

"DON'T TALK TO MEEEEEEEE!" she yelled then she ran off leaving him behind.

…………………………………………………

"HAHAHAHA!" Sakura laughed at her self when she reached the gate of her house. "I knew that dweeb couldn't keep up with my running skills! I sure showed him!" She said aloud.

"Yes, miss Sakura, you sure did!" a familiar manly voice spoke up and was visible on top of the lowest roof of their house.

"HEY! How did you get here?" she asked annoyingly and at the same time curiously at Syaoran.

"Uhhh… I walked?" he teased her.

"GRRRRRR!" she grunted then ran off to the front door; went inside; then locked it, leaving him outside.

"Hi Sakura!" Fujitaka Kinomoto greeted her daughter near the front door.

"Hi daddy!" she responded as she locked the door beside her. "Aren't you supposed to be at your office?"

**(A/N: **Fujitaka has an office away from their home and another one in his house.

"Yes, I was. I just had the feeling you are already home. I wanted to ask you how your day was." He replied.

"OH! It was fun daddy…!" Sakura exclaimed with gritted teeth.

"Excellent!" his dad affirmed, "Where's Xiao Lang?"

"X-Xiao Lang?" Sakura said confused. '_Wa? Who's Xiao Lang? NICE NAME! I really HAVE to meet him!_'

"I mean… Li! Where's Syaoran?"

'_WHAT? That dweeb is Xiao Lang? Xaio Lang, Syaoran! Oh yeah! Why didn't I see it there before? GRRR! Dumb Sakura!_' "Uhhh…" Sakura muttered, unsure of what alibi she'll tell.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Sakura, there's a knock on the door. Open it will you?" her father asked politely.

"Um… Is there? Y-you must be imagining things, daddy!" she stuttered.

"No. I'm sure I heard it."

'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK'

"See?" his father muttered.

Sakura can't make an excuse out of this one. The knock was loud and clear. With full of hesitation, she opened the door behind her. As expected, Syaoran appeared in the view.

"Li? What are you doing there?" Fujitaka asked in concern.

Sakura kept her fingers crossed that her dad won't get angry with her after he hears what Syaoran would say. '_Darn that Li! He'll get me into trouble for sure!_'

"I had to carry out a little errand for Ms. Sakura, Fujitaka-sama." He lied.

"Oh… you did?" Fujitaka was confused.

"I did?" Sakura said deranged while making her eyebrows form a peculiar angle.

"You didn't?" Fujitaka faced her.

"I did!" she snapped to him. "Ehe ehehe ehe? Of course I did!" she added as she slowly approached Syaoran and dragged him. "Will you excuse us, daddy."

"I'll be off to work now!"

"Sure daddy, good luck!"

Pretty soon, they found themselves in Sakura's room.

Sakura was sat on her four-poster bed with maroon sheets. "Take a seat…" she told him.

As expected, he sat on a chair near the bed. '_What is she up to now?_'

"Thanks for that…" she sheepishly said.

"About what, miss?" he normally asked.

"About what you said to my dad just a while ago…" the same sheepish tone in her voice.

'_Tss? I just saved her life twice and she totally ignored it. Now, with this little white lie I made to her dad bothered her. Maybe she has a soft spot for her father. She may not be that bad after all…_' "Oh… That. Not at all, miss."

"But don't think I'll be easy on you just because of that!" she snapped.

'_But then again… I may have spoken too soon._' "Yes miss, I'll keep that in mind."

"Good!" she affirmed, '_Now that I have mentioned him my sincere gratitude… Sincere my butt! Anyways… What do to with him now?_' "Dismissed."

He raised an eyebrow with what she ordered him.

"Didn't you hear? I said dismissed! Leave my room! Shoo!" she ejaculated.

Without thinking twice, he gave her a single nod then left the room. '_Bratty girl…_'

………………………………………………… **After 3 days**

"Wake up!" Syaoran bellowed at the sleeping princess on her four-poster bed. After for a few minutes, Sakura still didn't move. '_Haah! What a spoiled brat! Always wake up late! No wonder she's always tardy in school!_' He lowered his face down to hers then highly whispered, "Wake up!"

Syaoran just stared into her face.

For a few while, her eyes started to open revealing a pair of astounding emerald pools. She blinked. Emerald was adjusting to Amber's sudden appearance. Blink Blink.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Both screamed.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" Sakura bellowed at him gripping tight on her blanket.

Syaoran is now in a faraway distance from her attempted to run away, "My apologies, miss, if I startled you. I was asked to wake you up so that you won't be late."

"No! You didn't startle me! YOU FREAKED ME OUT!" she cried out jumping to her feet.

He bowed for apology. '_Spoiled bratty girl…_' "Breakfast will be served in a matter of seconds. Fujitaka-sama would be there to dine with you, miss."

"Right…" She sounded sarcastic. "I'll be there."

He nodded then exited her bedroom. '_She's going to get the both of us tardy!_'

…………………………………………………

After dressing up, Sakura exited her bedroom then started walking in the hallway. As she walked further, she saw a familiar figure leaning against the wall waiting for something. As soon as she recognized who it is, '_Sigh. What an annoying pest. I'll just ignore him, he'll go away._'

When she passed by him. He walked over to her; following her trail.

She rolled her eyes annoyed "Are you supposed to follow me around?" she said when she faced him.

He sensed that she is so irritated "Yep!"

"GRRRR!" she grunted then continued walking off to the dining table, '_I don't like this! I don't like this at all! If only my dad could've rejected him from the start! But noooo, he had to go all fuzzy and warm with this dweeb's story that he came all the way from China and other deceitful stuff like that! And if ever I'll have a bodyguard, why did I end up on this one? Why do I have to get the lame one, the doofus, the geek, THE DWEEB!_' "HI DADDY!"

**END**

**Author's Notes**

How was the first chap, everybody?

Please bare with me…

And in the mean time, I request, no flames please.

Thank you.

Save your flames for a little later.

And I'll save my curses too.

Hihi!

**Tammi**


	2. Emergence

**Author's Notes**

Oh my! Oh my! Ansaya saya ko! I really loved the reviews, guys! Thank you!

**Fantasy-chick13's sister- **Yeah! Sakura is so lucky, no? I would also give anything just to have Li!

**cristal-shian- **Hihihi! Please stay tuned!

**kawaiiseeker987- Oi! waves My fave reviewer of all time! Salamat kaibigan!**

I'm still in the matter of learning things.

Please no flames in the mean time.

Be nice.

Thank you.

Tammi Chapter 2: Emergence 

After having breakfast with Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura and Syaoran stepped in the limousine for a ride to school.

Sakura moved her shoulders out of annoyance with the man seated beside her, "Do you really have to sit beside me? Can't you just sit in the front?"

Syaoran, not looking at her, spoke up, "Keeves..!" Then the black window in front of the two slid down.

"Yes? Mastar Li Siyoron?" the driver responded.

"Can you fix a seat there in the front for me? I believe Miss Sakura here considers me as a disturbance in her car ride."

"Ah! You beliv soh? I am sorry I cannot asseverate yor request. Drivahr Keeves only sits in the front." He replied to Syaoran.

The black window began to slide up as Syaoran tells Sakura, "I am sorry miss, I do believe you heard Keeves."

She just rolled her eyes in response.

Pretty soon, they arrived in the school. Keeves first stepped off the limo then opened the car door for Syaoran. After that, Syaoran, from outside the car, opened the car door for Sakura.

**A/N: **Pretty shabby, huh?

As soon as they began walking…

'RRIIIIIIIINNGG!' the late bell goes.

"ARRGG!" Sakura grunted, "NOW WE ARE LATE BECAUSE OF YOOOUUUU!" she said as she points Syaoran. ? Blink Blink ? He wasn't there. Her eyes wandered around looking for her bodyguard. She saw him running up the marble stairs to the entrance of the school. "GRRR! That Li will pay for ditching me! I'll tell dad about this!" She grumpily walked, not bothering to run. She looked behind; Keeves's car isn't there anymore. "_Sigh. So much for going home early, real early! I suddenly grew tired of going to school today. Haah… Hey..? What are these guys doing here? There's three men that look like motorcycle gangsters doofus thingies…_

_WHAT THE? HEY!_'

………………………………………………… **Where Syaoran is**

Syaoran walked alone in the corridor realizing that it won't make much difference if he was 4 or 10 minutes late. He looked around… Looking for his client. '_Now where did that brat go to?_' He searched everywhere his feet would take him… '_I'm pretty sure she isn't in her class yet…_' Until his feet took him to the campus's entrance. '_Tss! There she is! I've been worried for nothing. Worried? Oh yeah! Not bout her, bout my job! Hehe? Anyways… There are three guys wearing black are behind Sakura. I don't like the look of this. I better go there now. Just in case things may get ugly._'

He hurried to her as fast as he can for he reckons that those guys are up to no good.

"Hey Giger! RaNsOm!" the thin guy called out to the fat guy while pointing Sakura.

"Yeah Bimbo! I like the sound of that!" the fat guy replied to the thin guy.

"No! You two yahoos! PlEaSuRe!" the not-so-thin guy spoke up.

Bimbo and Giger looked at each other then, "Yehehe..! Pleasure..! Yum..!"

Dumbly, Giger ran over to Sakura not noticing Syaoran following up close. He grabbed her arm then started dragging her. Fear and disgust plastered all over her face.

"Hahaha! You are mine now my little pleasure toy!" Giger laughed horrendously while dragging her.

"NOOOO! LET GO OF ME! YOU BIG FAT STUPID JERK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hahahaha!" He just laughed out evilly in response.

"NOOOooo..!" she bellowed. Tears started to form in her eyes as she tried her best to pull her self away from his disgusting grip. Her green beautiful emerald eyes were plastered in pain and horror.

"HEY GUYS! Help me out with this!" Giger called out to his mates. No one answered him. "Guys!" he repeated, his eyes still fixed with Sakura. No response. "GUYS!" he growled as he looked behind him to see where his mates are.

"I'm sorry, they're sick, they're not capable of helping you." Syaoran stammered with his hands crossed fixed on his abdomen.

Sakura looked to where the other two guys are. The both of them laid on the floor, unconscious and tongue out. '_..Wow_'

Not much aware of things, she fell down on the ground making a 'THUD!' sound and giving her another sore ass. Then Syaoran initiated with Giger.

"OW!" Giger's voice was heard.

"Owwww…" Sakura rubbed her ass.

'THUG!' a punch landed, "OWW!" Giger howled.

"Oh I'm sorry buttocks sweetie, didn't mean to bully you." She talked to her ass.

"Sorry." A handsome teen voice uttered.

"ARRGG! OW!" the fat guy grunted.

"Ohhhh… My butt hurts…" she whined.

"Come now, miss." A hand was held out for Sakura to take. She looked up to him. Emerald searched for Amber.

Speechless, she took it and then stood with him. She shook off her skirt to take off the dust. As soon as she lifted her head, he said,

"Let's go home."

She was speechless.

………………………………………………… **That night**

'DING DONG!' A girl with short auburn hair that goes a little below her shoulder kept on ringing the doorbell of her house. 'DING DONG!' Her hair swayed along as she puts an impact on pressing the doorbell.

'DING DONG!'

'DING DONG!'

'DING DONG!'

'DING DONG!'

'DING DONG!'

'DING DONG!'

'DING DONG!'

'DING DONG!'

"Where's everybody!" she bellowed. Irritated of the misfortune, she crossed her arms. "Well?" she gaped up to her bodyguard.

He gazed sideways, when he found no one was in sight, he walked over to one of the flowerbeds. He bent down to it then inserted his hand to something. After that, he walked back to the exasperated princess. He put his fingers just above her eye level motioning 'see!'; he swayed his fingers once making what he is holding jingle that obviously looks like a key. After that, he removed his look at her then approached the door. He inserted the keys into the keyhole. Perfect fit. As he turned the keys to unlock the door, she said,

"How come I didn't know that there was a spare key hidden in the front yard?"

While looking at the doorknob, he answered, "I dunno… Maybe your father thinks you're irresponsible."

"WHAT! I heard you!" she exclaimed.

"Nothing, miss. Come now, the door is open."

'(insert thunder noise here)'

"AAAH!" she screamed in fright.

"What? Don't tell me you're already sixteen and you're still afraid of the weather?" he teased her with a serious tone.

Sakura scowled at Syaoran, "I just got surprised. That's ALL!" She took a step forward then reached out her hand for the wall. She managed to guess where the switches are, and then she turned them on. Lights turned on.

"AAAH!" Lights turned out.

She let out another scream of fright when another thunder disturbed the silence. Automatically, there was a black out.

"Miss Sakura, do you have a generator here somewhere?" he asked out as he closes the front door. "Fujitaka-sama didn't mention to me any generators during black outs."

"Uhhh… I think so… But I don't know where they are…" she normally answered.

'_Wohow! That's new! I never thought I'd get a non-insulting reply from her. Maybe she was grateful with the fact that I saved her AGAIN._' He thought. '_But… I dunno… She never appreciates the services I do for her. That is only when her dad is included._' "I'll go look for it." He stated.

He began walking off leaving her in the big living room; in the dark; all alone.

"Syaoran WAIT!" she called up.

His eyes widened, he got surprised with what he heard. Neither screams nor thunder would surprise him, then how is this any different? It was the first time she called him by his first name. For the past 3 days, she had called him Li, dweeb, or sometimes just plain old bodyguard. '_Wow. She knew my name after all._' He smiled with the thought. "Yes, miss Sakura?"

"I… I-I'll be in my room, ok?"

"Certainly." Then the two went off.

………………………………………………… **In Sakura's Bedroom**

Sakura changed clothes. She was wearing her uniform a while ago, now she is dressed with her usual house clothes. She was just wearing a blue baby-T top and a pair of beige capris pants. She sighed to her self. '_A bad day… Isn't it?_' She walked over to her window. She faced the pink and maroon curtains that dressed the window making it as beautiful as ever. She didn't put much attention with what the beauty brought, she was more likely keen to what is outside. She gently and slightly pushed the curtains aside, taking a peek outside the window. '_It's raining._' She thought. She suddenly let go of her grasp when she placed her hands around her body. '_Brrrrr! It's pretty cold!_' She can feel her hair slightly rising up due to the heat loss of her body.

Without thinking twice and with much effort in moving, she walked over to the heater beside her bed. She couldn't move much because she was freezing. But she still managed to approach the heater without much trouble. She bent down to it. She looked for the switch at its left side. '_No! The switch isn't here!_' She gaped to its right side. '_No! Not here either! Where is it?_' As time passes by, the colder she feels. '_Stupid heater! Where's that idiot switch! I can't take the cold much longer!_' She looked again to the left, then to the right. Still, she can't find it. She felt weak. Weaker. Weaker.

"Having trouble with the heater?" a masculine handsome voice spoke up.

She weakly breathed as she turns around to face the man she expects to see. She couldn't hold on to her standing position any longer, "Syao-"

His eyes widened unsealing a pair of red amber astonishing concerned eyes, and then he hurried off to her. Just in time to catch her fall. She lay motionless on his thighs. He quickly stretched out his hand to open the heater. In a matter of seconds, it functioned.

The switch was at the upper left of the heater. Sakura didn't look at it. She always looks at the lower or middle left and right, but not at the top.

He sat down on the carpet, not leaving their spot. His legs rightly spread out just for her to slip in between his thighs then lay her head on his tummy. He lifted his right hand and caressed her arm it was unwittingly cold. '_Her whole body is cold!_' he shouted in his head. He touched her forehead looking for a sign of fever. '_Good! She doesn't have a fever! It would be virulently unfortunate if she does._'

As soon as she gained consciousness, her eyes began to open. Amber desperately waited for Emerald. He looked deeply into her eyes as she shows him off her astounding emerald pools that can hypnotize any sane guy that would look into its depths. Syaoran blinked trice, not knowing if he was in reality or fantasy. He started to move to shake off the reveries. He got up, carrying Sakura along with him. He placed him on her maroon bed.

As soon as her body met the glorious softness of the bed, she began to shift a little to find her comfortable position. He sat on the usual chair near the bed. She held on to her blankets then said, while looking at the ceiling,

"I passed out, didn't I?"

"Yes miss, you did." He replied interestingly at her.

Her normal expression on her face turned negative; she frowned, "I don't think I'll ever be cured."

'_Huh? Can she please make more sense!_' "Pardon? I'm sorry, miss. I don't seem to understand."

"Well… You see…" she muttered then looked down on her blanket, "I have this illness."

"Illness? What type?" he asked concerned.

"Honestly… I really dunno what it is. I was afraid to ask my dad or the doctor." She stated.

"Miss Sakura, please carry on."

"All I know that this is very rare. So rare that I am the only one I know who has it. The good thing about this… Is that this illness of mine isn't a severe one or a life-sucking one."

"And the bad news?"

"I always get weak whenever it is cold."

"Hmm?" he muttered. '_So that's why she was trying so hard to turn on the heater!_'

"The doctor said, whenever I feel this way, I should just be heated. And I'll regain my strength again…"

"Perhaps you should always bring a jacket, miss." He politely suggested.

"Jackets can't give me enough heat… It's not that type of heat. I dunno if there are variety of heats… but it's just not that." She replied.

"… But at least, it's a help to you, even just a little."

"That little help can't save me. It's like two percent to one."

"I see." He nodded.

"And besides, to me, jackets are sort of a fashion no no. But they seem fine on men."

His serious expression turned into a smile with what she said. In her condition, it does seem a bit funny.

"And oh yeah!" she exclaimed, seemingly she somewhat regained her strength.

"Hmm?" he muttered in response.

"There's a black out, right? How did you manage to turn on the heater?" she bellowed.

"Well… I found one generator and managed to make it work. But… it's all it can do. No lights, no TV, no air-conditioner or whatsoever… Just little electric machines."

"Oh… I do believe we have one of that." She smiled. "Anyways, where's everybody?"

"That, I do not know. Fujitaka-sama didn't give me any orders or requisitions about a sudden empty Kinomoto house." He stated feeling a bit upset. "Anyways… Do you have siblings?"

"Y-yeah.. I do." She answered.

"Hmm? Where?"

"He's in England. He works there." She told him. '_Ok? Ok! I have been lying here on my bed, talking to dweeb Syaoran for a long time now. Maybe he's not so irritating after all… Handsome dweeb._' Sakura suddenly smiled which made him raise one eyebrow.

'_What is she smiling for?_' "A-anyways… your mum?"

"Mmm…" she thought hard, "I really dunno where she is right now! Hehe! Last time I heard about her is that she's in Guam. She's a model you see. And her manager just loves to tour around the whole planet earth!"

"Oh… Interesting… Well… we've been talking for a long time now and it seems you have gained your energy Sakura… U-uh… I mean, miss Sakura. Just call me when you want something. I'll be off now, miss." He said then he stood then left the room.

Sakura watched his back disappear as he closes her bedroom door. '_Just call you when I want something? … Haah… I've been totally lonely since my best friend Tomoyo left for Belgium. I miss her so much. It's like I've lost something big and I know that I cannot have that something again as long as she, my best friend, is not back._

_Just call you when I want something? … I want you back here Syaoran. I want a friend._'

………………………………………………

Sakura slowly opened her eyes when she heard someone calling out her name.

"Sakura, sorry to bother your sleep but Li had told me that you haven't had supper yet." Her dad was visible in her view. The lights are back now. Her room has its usual brightness once again. The black out is over.

"Oh! That kind of reminded me, I was hungry!" She exclaimed, "What will I ever do without your cooking dad!" she added. Something caught the corner of her eye. It was something or someone. She glanced at it and saw a handsome face she has never noticed before. He has chocolate colored hair and astonishing amber eyes.

"Don't worry now! They're here! See! Dinner in bed!" Fujitaka smiled. After that, Syaoran approached carrying a tray of goodies for her.

"Thank you!" she cheerfully exclaimed, "please take a seat!"

"Thank you, miss.!" he replied as he took the usual chair beside her bed.

"You two seem to be getting along." Fujitaka noticed.

"Yeah! WE DO! Ehe ehehe ehe? We do, dad…" she responded.

"Excellent! That reminds me. Li here also mentioned that you have passed out a while ago. Saku-"

"Don't worry dad! I'm alright! I'm so used to it."

"Yes, Sakura, I believe you have so. But my concern is… Now that you have Li to watch over you, you can tell him the procedures he could do whenever you're unconscious."

"I… I-is that alright with you Syaoran?" she asked him as she faces him.

He smiled to her then said, "Certainly, miss."

After she heard him, she said "Alrighty! It's all up to me then! I mean… to us!" '_Ok? Why did I suddenly felt something peculiar with what I said? Alrighty! ..Nah… Up to me! …Nope. Ah! … … Us?_' her train of thoughts stopped for a while, '_So what if it's that word… What's up with that?_'

"Ok… I guess I'll be leaving now. Li, you take charge." Her father bellowed.

Syaoran stood then, "Yes sir."

As soon as her father left the room, he sat back down again. Feeling a bit bored; he stood then approached her bed.

"Yeah?" she said annoyed.

He just shook his head in response.

"C'mon! You can't just watch me eat!"

He smiled then turned around. He soon faced Sakura's dresser table and began examining it.

After a couple of minutes, "Hey Syao, have you eaten already?"

He turned around while clutching a photo in his hand showing it to her.

"WAAH! Where did you get that?" she cried, still not moving from her spot.

"It was just lying on the floor, miss." He answered as he approached her.

"Ohh… So that's why I haven't seen it for a while."

"Why? You miss it?"

"N-no… Not that…" she muttered as she glances the photo that is now in her hands.

"Not to be so nosy, may I ask who's in it?"

"I-it's Yukito."

"Yukito? I see… Is he your brother?"

"Nah… Actually, he's my brother's friend."

"Really…" he confirmed. '_I sense something with that guy on the photo considering her expressions._' "You're boyfriend?" the words just slipped out off his lips.

"NO! You nasty!" she exclaimed while chuckling. "He's way older than me! … And I only realized that 4 years ago…"

"Aha!" he snapped.

"Aha what?"

"Ahahahaha! Hehe?" he said embarrassed. He knows he's not just a friend of her big brother's. There's something more in it. But he is hesitating, not wanting to be nosy.

"You know Syaoran, for a strong tough guy, you act weird sometimes." She said.

'_Hey! She just complimented me, didn't she? Maybe, just maybe, I'm going to see the real Sakura._'

Then she told him, "Well… I guess it's ok to tell you this… It's not really a big deal to me anymore… Yukito was my crush when I was ten…"

"Ten?" He howled. "Miss Sakura, doesn't he seem to be too old for you?"

"I just said that! You weren't listening!" she cried out then looked meanly at him. '_Why is he so irritating, huh? He mocks me all the time. Even so, he still handsome; my handsome Syaoran._'

"Heh…" he was breathless thru his chuckle. '_Cute._'

END 

**Author's Notes**

AGAIN, I'm still in the matter of learning things.

Please no flames in the mean time.

Be nice.

Thank you.

Tammi 


	3. More Adjacent

Author's Notes 

I was so happy with the reviews everybody!

Thank you so much!

**Kawaiiseeker987, **hey! You read my mind! Pero di pa yun ngayun. Dadating din yun! Hihi!

I wanna thank the other reviewers, you guys are such a great help!

Tammi   
Chapter 3: More Adjacent 

After a week have passed. Things are starting to get less complicated. Sakura, a 16-year-old girl, is less mean than before towards Syaoran, a year older than her.

"HEEEEY!" Sakura yelled as she digs thru her closet. "WHERE ARE MY UNIFORMS!" '_Grrrr!_' She grunted in her head. '_Just when I woke up early and now it's gonna be my stupid uniforms that will keep my tardy record stable!_' "I'm going to be late again! WHERE ARE MY UNIFORMS!" she yelled louder.

'_Haah. What a spoiled brat._' Syaoran thought as he opened her bedroom door without knocking.

She yelled the third time when she turned around from the closet, "WHERE ARE MY UNIFORMS!"

"Here you go, miss." He simply responded. He was already wearing his uniform.

"Finally!" she exclaimed then took her clothes from his hands. "Why do you have these anyways?"

"The maids just got finished with the ironing just a while ago, miss." He answered.

"I see." She muttered. "Well… Of you go now, Syao. I have to dress up you know."

"Right away, miss." He snapped and then left the room.

She watched him leave as he closes her bedroom door.

…………………………………………………… **At lunch break**

"Hey Sakura…" a female voice was heard.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"When was the last time you have heard from Daidouji?"

"Well Rika… I'm sorry to say this but… The last phone call I've received from Tomoyo was 4 months ago."

"That's so sad to hear."

"Yeah… And you two were best friends since grade 4, right?" a girl with long hair and big round glasses told Sakura.

"Yes Naoko… We were." Sakura frowned. "Anyways… Why is Chiharu absent?"

"She called me yesterday, he said she has a flu." Rika answered.

"Really?" Sakura was a bit surprised.

"Yes, that is correct." A male voice butt in and sat with them in the girls' table.

"Wow Yamazaki! For once you said something that is true!" Naoko exclaimed.

"Hehehe! Yamazaki was always a bluffer since grade 4!" Rika chuckled.

"Really? Yamazaki was like that?" another male from behind Yamazaki spoke.

"Yup!" Sakura snapped at him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Say, you're name is Li, right?" Naoko looked at the man behind Yamazaki.

He nodded.

Rika smiled then asked him, "How are you related with our dearest Sakura here?"

Syaoran blushed a tiny bit then glanced at Sakura. He was afraid he could give them the wrong answer. He knew she doesn't want people to know that she has a bodyguard.

"Oh! We're cousins!" Sakura snapped.

"You are?" Rika asked.

"Ehe ehehe ehe? Second cousins.." Sakura lied.

"But… Is that possible? Li here is a pure Chinese and you, Sakura, is a pure Japanese, right?" Naoko was curious with twinkling eyes.

"Of course it is!" Yamazaki responded. "You know I've read something in one of the history books that Chinese people and Japanese people were at the same race long long time ago."

Naoko's smile faded, "TAKASHI! It's been 6 years! You can't fool us anymore! We're totally not that naïve like we had been when we were 10!"

"That's true, Yamazaki." Sakura simply said.

"But good thing Chiharu isn't here." Rika smiled at him.

"Or you'll be bullied again." Sakura began to chuckle. "Well guys… I'll be off for a minute, ok?"

"Right!" Rika and Naoko replied.

"C'mon Syaoran." She uttered then grasped his left elbow.

As soon as they have gotten far, Sakura started,

"We'll be second cousins, ok?"

"But, miss." Syaoran snapped, "I have told the principal that I'm here in this school to watch over you."

"Really? You told that to him?"

"Yes, miss. I did. He told me that he understands the arrangement and I'll be excused whenever you are in an emergency."

"Ohhhh… So what will it be then?"

"Miss Sakura, please don't mind me stating my opinion. I reckon, miss, that you just have to tell them the truth."

"Is that necessary?"

"Well, miss, I guess it's better that way than to hide the real identity."

"I guess…" she muttered. "O-ok… I'll tell them."

……………………………………………………

Sakura did tell her friends, including the teachers. To her surprise, the teachers already knew about the arrangement.

…………………………………………………… **After dismissal**

"SYAORAAAAAAAN!" Sakura yelled while running towards the school gate where her bodyguard had waited.

Confusion plastered in his face. '_What the?_'

"SYAORAAAAAN!" She jumped on to him almost making him topple.

"What's going on with you?" He exclaimed at her. '_I thought she hated me, didn't she?_'

"I just got a C+ in Math!" She grinned happily as she stretched out her right hand to show him her test paper, "See?"

"HAH!" He snapped as she puts her down, "a C?"

"Yeah! I passed! Am I not good?" She smiled all the way.

"Ahh… if a C+ appeared in my Math test, I should have been grieving by now, not celebrating." He teased.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" she bellowed with tight fists.

"Well Sakura…" he said when they began to walk and he took grasp of her right palm. They walked holding hands, "a C+ may be a passing grade… But c'mon? To a math test, and you got a C? That may be a big loss when you can EASILY get an A."

"It's not that easy!" she cried as she disjoined their hands.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed with her reaction. He was just teasing her all along.

After a lot of yelling, laughing and physical bullying made by Sakura, they finally arrived at their house.

"Daddyyyyyyyyy!" She yelled as soon as she entered the house.

'_Haha! Spoiled brat!_' He thought.

"Oh! You're in trouble now! I'm calling my dad! Daddyyyy!" she mocked.

He just smiled at her.

"GRRRR!" she grunted. "DADDYYYYY!"

"Sorry, miss, I believe your father is not home."

"Oh! Then your punishment will just have to wait until tonight, then. Celebrate while you still can!" she exclaimed.

"Why? Is spoiled little bratty girl telling her daddy?" he teased.

"YOU BET!"

"Hahaha! I can even accompany you to him!" he declared.

"Grrrr!" she grunted. "Get out of my face!"

'_It's fun just teasing her! Hahaha!_' He thought as he laughed all the way to his room.

………………………………………………… **After a week**

One late afternoon, Sakura friskily stomped down the stairs then entered the living room. The TV was turned on, but she ignored it. She just walked carelessly towards the front door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Syaoran was sitting on the couch and now standing up, glaring at Sakura.

"None of your business." She plainly answered.

"Is that so?" he sarcastically said to her.

"Yeah! And don't follow me!" she declared.

"Fine by me..!" he uttered then returned to his TV experience.

……………………………………………………

Sakura happily entered a computer shop. It was an air-conditioned room. But it isn't that cold, just cool. The place was sort of dark but you can still see the classiness of the big room. There were estimating 30 computers. The seats were large black couches. It is a 'class A' computer shop. She cheerfully walked thru the ways and looked at the PC's one by one. Half of them were playing Counterstrike.

"Hey? Isn't that game a bit old?" she mentioned to one of the players.

"Yeah… probably… But that doesn't mean it's not fun anymore." The player said while looking at his monitor. After that, he faced Sakura, "Right?"

"OH! IT'S YOU ERIOL!" She bellowed to her friend.

"Who else?" he smirked.

"Hey! I wanna play too!" she exclaimed then approached the counter. "Counterstrike." She uttered the name of the game.

"Hmm…" The lady mumbled. "PC number 17."

She looked over to the said PC. The whole table was available. There are 4 computers in each table and it was symmetrically cubed.

**(A/N: **I didn't know how to explain it. PC 16 and PC 17 are beside each other; and PC 18 and 19 are also beside each other- their counterparts are 16 and 17.

She sat on the empty black couch with green pillows on it. She started playing and joined Eriol- Terrorists.

After a long while, she was starting to win and began shouting in the room "You are no match for me! You're going down!" Eriol was happy with her being so energetic. He takes the lead while she comes in second.

Soon, Eriol grew sleepy with the easy game in his hands that made Sakura take the lead. She yelled simultaneously "Show me what you got!" "Stop hiding!" "Stop running away!" She was invincible and was totally sucked into the game.

After for another long while, a new player was added- Counter Terrorist.

'_Haha! Another victim to pulverize!_' She cried in her head. She was extremely energetic. She had been playing 2 and half hours now.

'AaAahh' her character made a funny noise and died.

"WHAT THE?" it was her first time to get killed since the last 2 hours. "How dare you break my simultaneous wins?" she muttered. "Anyways… It's just one kill. I'm sure he can't do it again. I'm the queen of Counterstrike!" she said to her self.

The next game…

'AaAahh' her character died again.

Frustration plastered on her face, '_No way! I'm sure he can't do it 3 times. Because I won't let him!_' She shouted in her mind.

'AaAahh' '_Hey! Who's doing this to me?_' She looked up to the upper left of the monitor; her killer's code name was 'S.I.A.S.B.' '_I'm positive that he was the one who gave me my first two losses._' She thought. Fear came running in her veins. '_I think I should just avoid him so that I won't get killed._'

She tried to avoid him whenever his character rose into view. She attempted to run away, but as time passed by, she realized, '_I shouldn't be running! I'll face him; show him what I'm made of! Watch out S.I.A.S.B.! Whatever your code name means, I'm sure it is as weepy as you!_'

She took a deep breath and held on to the keyboard tight. She won't let him win this time. She eagerly waited for the next game to start. As soon as it did, she controlled her character to run to the Counter Terrorist's base to gain the victory. After 10 seconds,

'AaAahh' her character got killed. '_By who? By who?_' she was curious. She quickly looked to see who it is. Then the code name appeared in her view, 'S.I.A.S.B.'

"I won't let you win again!" she cried out.

A frisky whispery chuckle was heard nearby but she ignored it. Her attention was all in the game. '_I'm trying my best!_' she thought and got really inclined to it. For a while,

'AaAahh' "Grrrr!" she grunted. She didn't even last 5 minutes in the field. She held on to her keyboard tight,

'AaAahh'

'AaAahh'

'AaAahh'

'AaAahh'

'AaAahh'

'AaAahh'

'AaAahh'

"NOOOO!" she cried out. After that, she suddenly got kicked out from the server.

**(A/N: **I made up a few stuff. It's my fic anyways. Teehee!

"Hey?" she exclaimed aback. She examined the screen to see what went wrong when suddenly, a black rectangular box appeared, almost taking up all the screen space.

It says 'HERE COMES A CHALLENGER. ACCEPT? DECLINE?'. Then she looked to see who is the creator, 'S.I.A.S.B.'

Her blood boiled when she read the peculiar code name. Without further ado, she clicked 'ACCEPT'

Then the game brought her to a new place. She was going to be playing one on one with the user of S.I.A.S.B.. The first round began… It took her a lot of effort to do all the stunts and techniques she knew just to survive in the game.

'AaAahh' a funny noise was made by the character killed- S.I.A.S.B..

"Woohoo!" She cheered. '_Finally! My crown is back!_' She thought to her self. She laughed all the way until…

'AaAahh' her character died. '_Don't worry. Just a scratch._' She thought. Then for the next hour,

'AaAahh'

'AaAahh'

'AaAahh'

'AaAahh'

'AaAahh'

'AaAahh'

'AaAahh' S.I.A.S.B. shot Queen Sakura

"Grrrr!" she grunted. She couldn't take it anymore. "WHO AMONG YOU IS S.I.A.S.B.?" she shouted in the room. She looked around, looking for a response. But no one did it. Nobody raised his or her hand. Then she heard someone laughing just nearby. She gaped up to the one seated in PC 19- her computer's counterpart. '_Oh that tremendous laughter…_'

"SYAORAN!" she shouted in his amber-eyed face.

He just laughed louder that made her angrier.

……………………………………………………

Pretty soon, the dark night sky was above the both of them while they walk side by side at the sidewalk. He was still laughing a bit while she just walked with a vain popped in hear head.

Before they knew it, they reached their house and they headed for her bedroom.

Syaoran was standing near the bed when Sakura approached him, she told him,

"I never knew you were there the whole time…"

He just smiled at her, still standing straight in front of her and behind him was her bed.

"Anyways… What does S.I.A.S.B. means?" she asked him.

An evil mocking smile grew in his handsome face as he answered, "Sakura Is A Spoiled Brat."

"WHAAAAAAT!" it made her go ballistic. She pushed him then knocked him over to the bed. He landed on it then she quickly jumped on top of him while smashing him with the pillow. She smashed him harder and harder until she noticed his face- his eyes were shut tight. She suddenly stopped bullying him; but she was still on top of him, staring at his face.

'_What's going on? Why is my heart beating so fast?_' she got confused. She didn't take her eyes off him, it's like they were stuck or really doesn't want to move.

Slowly, his eyes started to open. Emerald watched Amber. Soon, his eyes were totally unsealed revealing a pair of hypnotizing astonishing amber depths that made her feel shivers coming down her spine.

Syaoran just lay there, unable to move for she was on top of him or he really doesn't wanna move at all. He just savors the moment of seeing his reflection upon a pair of astounding Emerald pools that made him feel something he never felt before. Feeling all the awkwardness in the room, he raised one eyebrow.

Soon, it was followed by her sweet embarrassed giggle. "Sorry…" she whispered as she leaves her spot. She sat on the bed with him in front of her.

As soon as her weight leaves him, he also sat up. He really didn't know what to say or wanted to say, he smiled warmly at her.

She felt her body hairs raise up as she looked into his expression. '_So cute._' She noticed. She knew it was rude to stare but she just felt like doing it.

Soon, he leaned over to her that made their bodies got closer. Closer. Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

He caressed her auburn hair with his right hand fingers.

With his movement, she got shocked, but surely felt great. She dumbly lifted her left hand then placed it on his right cheek.

The moment was so intense. Neither of them knows what's accurately happening. But it made them feel different; got them closer.

Without much thinking, he leaned over to her right shoulder then kissed her neck. Her eyes widened with shock. "S-S-Syao-" was all she could utter. She was totally lost for words.

Syaoran was speechless too; all he could do is wonder what he's doing. '_I don't know why I'm kissing her neck. What the hell am I doing? No one could give me that answer right now, not even this spoiled bratty angel I've always looked over._

_Angel? Did I just call her that? It doesn't much suit her… but I know she is different. Different good._

_She is so mine._'

END Author's Notes 

I changed my name from **cardcaptor princess tammi **to **disturbed tammi**

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

**Tammi**


	4. When Feelings Arise

**Author's Notes**

Kawaiiseeker987 asked me if I could write something like this.. Actually, I already had that in mind. HEY! You read my mind! Hihi! So this chapter is for Kawaiiseeker987

I hope you enjoy!

Tammi Chapter 4: When Feelings Arise 

Two days have passed. That morning, Sakura woke up with a genuine smile on her face.

'Knock knock' then there was a knock on the door.

She stood then walked over to her bedroom door. She heartily opened it and a handsome face rose into view- Syaoran's face. "Yes?" she happily said.

'_What is she smiling for? Huh? What?_' "B-breakfast is ready, miss."

"Sure! I'll be right there!" she exclaimed. But before the door was closed, she called out to him, "Hey Syaoran..!"

"Yes, miss?" he asked her.

"Uhh… Nothing." She replied and grinned.

"Ok?" he uttered with a lot of confusion in his tone. '_Hmm? She seems happy today. I wonder what she ate. Or what happened._' He felt shivers coming down his spine as he thought of it. '_What happened?_' he repeated in his head. Then a flashback entered his mind,

Flashback 

Sakura dumbly lifted her left hand then placed it on his right cheek.

The moment was so intense. Neither of them knows what's accurately happening. But it made them feel different; got them closer.

Without much thinking, Syaoran leaned over to her right shoulder then kissed her neck. Her eyes widened with shock. "S-S-Syao-" was all she could utter. She was totally lost for words.

End of Flashback 

He furiously blushed with that thought. He nearly stumbled while walking down the stairs while thinking of it.

Pretty soon, he found himself eating breakfast on the dining table with a happy Sakura Kinomoto beside him.

……………………………………………………

"There's no school today…" Sakura mumbled as she sat on the couch beside a man who is currently watching TV.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Syaoran replied; his eyes still fixed on the TV.

"What's good about that? There's nothing to do!"

"At least you are not late like you usually are." His monotone voice annoyed her.

"Big meanie!" she exclaimed at him, "you are late too ya know?"

"I get late because of you." He teased her with a serious tone.

As months pass by, Syaoran got used to the living with a Sakura in his life. He still talks to her in a formal way often but when the two of them are alone, he wouldn't bother talking to her like he's not her bodyguard at all considering the fact that she is younger than him.

"NO! Of course not!" she bellowed.

He smiled with the fact that he knows what's gonna happen next. He replied, "Did too."

"Is not!" she fought back.

He liked the way in which he easily makes her react to what he expects, "did too."

She got angrier, "DID TOO! PERIOD! If anyone breaks the period, HE will be as stinky as a bus driver's armpit!"

His smile widened and tried to mock her, "Whoever believes it is a little spoiled bratty girl."

"SyaorAAAAN!" she screamed then she choked him.

He let her do what she wants at first. It wasn't really painful. "Weakling." He said.

She got surprised with what he said and continued to choke him.

"Sakura?" a manly voice spoke up.

'_Oh boy! You're in trouble now!_' Syaoran thought.

She quickly stopped choking her bodyguard then hid her hands behind her back. "Y-yes d-daddy?"

"What are you doing to Li?" he asked with a simple tone.

"N-nothing d-daddy! Ehe ehehe ehe?" she was nervous.

"Hmm…" her dad mumbled. "Li!" he turned to Syaoran.

"Yes sir?" he snapped while he stood.

"I believe you have noticed that Sakura here is sort of mischievous." He stated.

"Yes sir!" Syaoran agreed.

"What do you mean YES?" she exclaimed.

"You may teach her lessons about a thing or two. I know you can handle it well." Fujitaka said completely ignoring Sakura's reaction. He really trusts Syaoran.

"Daddy! Don't make me look like a spoiled brat." She whined.

'_Oh? Aren't you?_' Syaoran thought while smirking.

"Of course you're not…" her dad said sarcastically at her, and then he winked at Syoaran.

Syaoran smirked at this. '_I think I got spoiled bratty girl twisted around my finger! Hehe!_'

…………………………………………………… **After 3 days, in the school**

The two walked side by side when lunch break began.

"Syaoran" she mentioned his name when they passed by a group of women.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"I…" Before Sakura got the chance to finish her statement, a bunch of girls came hurrying in the scene.

"Oh! Hello!" a girl taller than Sakura walked up to Syaoran.

'_Ignore her. Ignore her. Ignore her._' Sakura wished.

"Hi!" he replied to the girl.

"Hi there!" another female entered.

Then a crowd of women surrounded Syaoran leaving Sakura in the back view. She got frustrated because she can't get her bodyguard then grumpily went away.

Of course, he noticed this, but he was too polite to reject or shoo away the girls surrounding him. He knows how to use his etiquettes on certain situations. He's the heir of Li Clan after all. He should always be in proper behavior- but not all the time with Sakura. That's what he noticed the past months he had stayed in their house. He was always respectful to her father, but can be his self in front of her. It soothed him a bit.

"Ladies, excuse me, but I have to go to Ms. Kinomoto now." He said politely.

"Awww… Do you have to?" a female said.

"Now that she's far away?" another mentioned.

"Always have to do Kinomoto tells you?"

He sighed with the annoyance he's getting and said, "No. Definitely not like that. I just need to go to her right now because I reckon she needs me, so ladies, WOULD YOU PLEASE?"

……………………………………………………

Syaoran managed to get out of the crowd then began looking for his spoiled bratty angel Sakura.

He passed by the cafeteria.

She wasn't there.

Passed by her classroom.

She wasn't there.

Passed by the track field.

She also wasn't there.

Passed by the gymnasium.

She also wasn't there.

Then after for a long tiring searching, he finally saw the figure he was looking for. He saw her looking over to the Library's Door.

'_Hahaha! She's probably afraid to enter the Library._' He laughed to him self. He just meekly watched her.

She had been standing there for a long while then finally stepped in. He followed her closely behind. She walked in between a faraway shelf. Still, he stalked.

"Cardiographs." She read one title.

'_Wow. She knew how to read! Hehehe!_' his sarcasm filled his head with a smile.

"Crane." She read again. "Crowns." "Clow Book." "Cerberus." "HEY!" she exclaimed because she felt somebody covered her eyes.

"Sssshhhh!" he hissed at her telling her not to shout.

"Ok…" she whispered, "Who is this?"

"I'm not telling you." He told her.

"Tell me!"

"No…"

"Tell me, who are you?"

"I'm not telling!"

"HHEEEEYY!" she yelled.

He quickly covered her mouth; removing his hands on her eyes.

'ting ting' a bell followed. It was the librarian telling that she was noisy.

She turned around and she came face to face with her bodyguard. She smiled at first at the site of him. With that, he smiled back. Then her smile evolved into a frown.

"Had fun with the girls?" she sarcastically asked.

"Mmm.." he childishly muttered then he saw a glint of jealousy in her eyes, "Maybe not, maybe yes!" he teased.

"Then what would it be?" she eyed him. "Hmm!"

An evil smirk appeared in his face, "Yes?"

Her eyebrows formed a negative angle then she pushed him then she walked out.

As soon as she got any further, he grabbed her left hand. Their palms touched.

She stopped then faced him.

"Just kidding!" he childishly apologized.

She turned around again; showing him her back then gaped up to the shelf, pretending to be looking at a book.

He eyed her, examining her every move. '_What is she up to now?_'

She didn't know what to do. '_Hmm? What to do? What to do! Oh! I'll grab a book!_' She took a book without even reading its title. She held it close to her abdomen and began turning the pages.

He watched. '_Weird._' He thought. He closely approached her. He is now standing behind her; her back is in front of him.

She sweat dropped, she had been flipping the pages absentmindedly.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and put his chin above her head for she is obviously shorter than him. Her height just reaches his lips.

She stuck frozen. Her handsome bodyguard who is only a year older than her is once again ever so near to her.

"Is it interesting?" he asked while looking at the book too.

"Uhhh…" she can't think of a good alibi, she quickly placed the book back to the shelf then took a step away from him.

"Syaoran, I…"

"Yeah?"

"Mmm… Well you see… I have music practice after dismissal and I won't be walking home with you." She stated.

"That's no problem…" he simply said like it was the most common thing in the world.

"Oh…" she responded.

"I'll just wait here in school until you get finished." He stated.

"R-really?" she was surprised with his devotion.

"Yeah. Something wrong?"

"N-no… Thanks."

"No sweat." He said then he grinned at her.

………………………………………………

Syaoran was on the rooftop. He lifted his left hand then looked at his wristwatch. '_It's nearly 8pm. Do I have to wait this long every single time she has music practice?_' he thought. '_Anyways, I guess I better pick her up._' He walked over to the door, and then the stairs that leads to the next lower floor is clearly visible in his view. He walked downstairs.

Before he knew it, he was outside the Music room. He slowly opened the door then a couple of students packing up could be seen. In a vast moment, he spotted Sakura. He entered the room then approached her.

"Sakura, are you sure?" a boy her age asked him.

"Yes!" she annoyingly replied.

"B-but-" the boy stopped in the middle of his line when he saw Syaoran meanly glaring at him from Sakura's back. "N-never mind. I'll be going now."

"Sure. Bye." She nonchalantly uttered. She turned around, ready to leave the room then,

'Bump' she bumped into her bodyguard.

"Oh good! You're here!" she exclaimed happily while she looks at his face.

He raised his eyebrow.

She tip toed leaning over to his shoulder then whispered, "…I'm starting to lose my strength."

"You're cold?" he asked her.

"Sort of… But not that much… I think I can hold on until we get home." She stated.

"Ok… let's go then." He declared.

The two of them were walking downstairs when she slightly slipped, she managed to grab on to him just in time. He held her tight.

"Are you ok, miss?" he asked her.

"I… I-I guess so…" she muttered.

They continued until they reached the school grounds. They continued walking across the wide area. She looked into her wristwatch. '_It's 8:17._' She thought. '_No wonder . . ! . . _'

"Miss Sakura…" he mentioned when she suddenly grasped her left hand tight.

"A-Are you ok?" he worriedly asked her.

She didn't reply, she just continued taking deep breaths. While the time passes, the colder the night becomes; and making her weaker.

He didn't know what to do. He tightened his grip on her hand while looking both ways. There was nobody there except for a security guard look out who is so far away. There was nothing, but a dark night sky and a lot of night-lights. It was quite bright there, but not much people. He glanced at her. She was getting weaker and weaker and her eyes are forcing her to close them but she tries to fight the illness. He looked around again, hoping this time there would be someone or something that might be a source of help… but to no avail.

'_I have no other choice. This is all I could do for her._' He said in his head.

With a sudden movement, he grabbed her shoulders then pulled them to his body. His head was bowed just to feel her hair. His arms were tightly wrapped around her back, pulling it to his figure. Her head was buried in his chest. It was definitely a good comforting embrace.

He hugged her long. He embraced her tight, giving his heat to her. She was breathing in his chest. He tightened the embrace like he was pulling her body to emerge in his. For that moment,

..they were one.

He moved his left hand away from her back then put it in his pocket. He picked up his cell phone. He used it to call but it didn't remove their embrace.

"Keeves!" he bellowed on his phone as soon as the driver answered.

"Yes mastar Syoron?" his voice was heard in his cellular phone.

"Where are you Keeves!" he hurried.

"I'm at hom." He answered.

"Good! Pick us up in the school, NOW! This is an emergency!" he shouted, "Hurry!"

After the phone call, he returned his left hand in her body to hug her tight once again.

"Hold on Sakura…" he whispered.

Pretty soon, a car arrived. But it isn't a limo. Syaoran quickly carried her bridal style then hurried off to the car. He placed her body at the back seat then he followed.

The car moved on. She is now sitting at the back seat with him beside her.

"Are you ok now?" he asked her.

She didn't reply. Her eyes look so sleepy and weak.

He locked his arms around her again, giving all his heat to her. Her head rested safely in his chest until they reached home.

He carried her again bridal style. He took her into her room. He placed her on her bed.

She lay unconscious on her bed for a while then her eyes started to open.

"S-Syaoran…" was the first word she uttered- his name.

"Yes miss?" he desperately asked trying his best to help her.

She looked to her right and saw him there. She lifted her right arm, wanting something.

"I still feel cold." She told him.

He blinked trice.

She held on to him; slightly hugging him but he was slightly far.

Without further ado, he slipped into the sheets then joined her on the bed.

He caught her legs in between his legs. They were so close that her tummy was in touch with his. His arms circled her figure while she did too. Her head was once again rested on his chest while his chin was above her hair.

He closed his eyes, savoring the moment.

After for a long while in that position, he noticed that it isn't hard for her to breath anymore. There were no more signs of weakness. He caressed her hair knowing that he had completed what he had to do- to keep her safe.

He disjoined their embrace and now finally off the bed. He took a glance at her and noticed that she was childishly grinning at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"It was fun!" she exclaimed.

"Y-you mean… You weren't unconscious?" he curiously asked.

She shook her head in response. "It feels good in your arms you know…"

He sighed in disbelief then said, "Please miss Sakura, my job isn't just a game."

She childishly frowned, "It was just my first time to fake it."

"Then don't bother doing it again." After that, he took a step away from her bed then began walking away towards the door.

Before he could leave, she uttered, "I said it feels good in you arms… Didn't you feel that way too?"

He stopped when she spoke. He didn't turn around; he didn't face her. After her words, he exited her bedroom.

The hallway outside her bedroom filled his view. He closed the door behind him. After that, he uttered to the wind, "Yes Sakura, it really does feel good."

**END**

**Author's Notes**

So?

How was it?

Reviews please!

Thank you.

**Kawaiiseeker987, **anu po name nio? You know mine and I don't know yours. Hehehe..

**Tammi**


	5. Prolonged

**Author's Notes**

Hey! I just watched Card Captor Sakura the Movie 2! Yes, I know what you are saying… How come I only watched it now when it was already available a long long time ago? Well… You guys might say it's so easy to get a copy of it… BUT IT WASN'T FOR ME! So back off! The ending was very disappointing… Yeah, Sakura did confess her feelings then Syaoran replied "Me too." WAH! Is that all? Is that all CLAMP could offer? NO! … Well I guess they couldn't include love scenes because after all, they're only 12… Don't you think?

Ok, I spoke too much about the movie… What about my fic?

**I wanna thank the following reviewers: (oh how I loved every review!)**

**Lil-Sakura-Angel**

**kaan** ( - thank you! I was so flattered!)

**kawaiiseeker987** ( - hinding hindi mawawala!)

**qwerty**

**EKoolcat369**

**Pinaygrrl**

**cristal-shian**

I really loved all the reviews! Thank you everyone! You guys never fail to give me a smile every time I check up on my reviews! Thank you so much!

Chapter 5: Prolonged

'Rrriiiiiinnnggg!' the school bell goes. It is lunch break and the person who appreciated it the most was none other than Sakura Kinomoto. She hurried outside the classroom then came running at the corridor and making sure she doesn't bump into anyone.

The straight corridor happens to split into two. Without thinking twice, she took a dashing right turn making her way to the stairs. She took the first step while holding on to the railings at her right. She continued to the next step, then to the next, and the next and simultaneously continued until she reached the next floor- 3rd floor.

For the past months, she had been hearing things; hearing about accurate news on what's happening with her property… well not really. News, sayings, signs, rumors, whatever they are… It mattered a lot whether it's true or not.

She kept on running, not noticing who's in the way. "Hi Sakura!" one yelled when she passed by him. She lifted her right hand to give him a faint wave in response. But he didn't seem contented with that. He followed her; he ran after her. "Why are you in a hurry?" he asked her trying to keep up. She didn't notice… not. She just ignored him totally.

As soon as she reached her destination, "huff puff…" she breathed in exhaustion. Her hand is holding on to the open door.

"Sakura? What's up? Why in a hurry?" the guy who followed her asked.

She raised her finger at Shokku motioning him to shut up and she isn't available for his stupid questions.

**A/N: **Shokku's here again! Haha! I didn't realize that… I thought I was writing 'New Horizons' bahahaha! Who wants Kenju around for the second fic? Please raise your hands! Lolz!

"Huff puff…" she continued taking deep breaths. She is recently by the open door and looking inside the classroom with glaring eyes.

'_Girls…_' she thought. '_Sluts…_' 'Gross' wasn't the exact word in her mind, but it was partly accurate though. '_Intruders._' She finalized.

Sluts, bitches, whores, or any other negative name for a girl; they are all visible in her eyes, in her emerald glaring eyes that are desperately looking for her amber ones. It was hers. Hers alone and she'll do anything to keep it that way. '_Syaoran's mine._'

She forced her self to walk… not much. She wanted to walk, wanted to move, wanted to take what is hers. She approached the crowd of females not knowing what's really in the middle.. not. She really knew what's in there. And whatever that thing is, it's hers. And she had come to retrieve it.

As soon as the squeals are so ever close to her, she shoved away the girls who are in the way. Congruent to her expectations, her Syaoran is there- the cause of the commotion. Her eye-catching irresistible one of a kind hottie Syaoran was there. And he was hers. And a lot are trying to steal him.

She had been hearing about rumors about these incidents that he was always approached by a lady… not! No, not a lady, it was an intruder, a thief. But there's no way she'll let him get stolen. No, not now. Not ever.

Syaoran was seated on his chair. She entered the scene then went closely beside him. In that scene, he didn't speak. She eyed the girls around them. They were whispering and saying side comments like 'Look, it's the Kinomoto girl.' 'Isn't she a little bit far out for a hot guy like him?'

She was furious. She was jealous. She was frustrated that he had ever entertained these intruders. She was his and he was hers. Can't he be a little more loyal? But then again, he is not her boyfriend.

She waited for him to talk, to make a move, to stand by her. She waited. But she waited for nothing. When she totally got upset, she left his side then left the crowd.

She reached the door when someone stood in front of her, halting her walk. "What do you want, Shokku?" she said annoyed.

"So… Like the others, you came for him." He stated.

"So what if I did?" she uttered in a sense of fighting.

"Tss… You are not different to the other girls." He commented in her face.

Fury plastered her beautiful face, "I am different!"

"Yeah you are! Because you are not enslaved by his charm; because you are enslaved by me!"

She got chaffed with his statement. '_The nerve!_' "HECK NO!"

He saw her talking to his classmate and didn't like the looks of it. He stood up.

"And where are you going?" a female asked.

Just like Sakura wishes, he ignored her. Too bad she didn't see it. He tried his best to control the crowd and with much avail. He shrugged them off then went by the door.

"Excuse me." He spoke up in between the two.

"You got a problem, man?" Shokku responded rudely.

Syaoran raised his eyebrow. Feeling that this guy is a pathetic loser, he didn't waste much time. He just grabbed her hand then dragged her to the corridor; away from him; away from the crowd of girls who were left with their jaws dropped in disbelief.

Shokku didn't look for a fight… not really. He was about to grab Syaoran's neck but he suddenly changed his mind for he saw the Principal happen to pass by. "Dammit!" he cried with tight fists.

Pretty soon, the two arrived at their place. It wasn't theirs. But it was somehow his and hers because no one else knew about the Sakura tree planted behind the gymnasium. It was their hang out place.

She was happy to be with him… not that much right now. "Why are you doing this!" she shouted at him.

He raised an eyebrow not understanding what she meant. "Pardon?"

"Why are you entertaining those sluts!" she bellowed looking straight in his face.

"_Jealousy._' He thought, '_how sweet._' He just warmly smiled at her in response.

She, who is eyeing his looks, blushed with the sudden sweet smile that appeared in his lips.

"There's nothing to be jealous of." He assured her.

She blushed more, "And what made you think I'm jealous?"

"Are you not?" he asked with a teasing tone.

"NOT!" she snapped.

"Ok then… I'll just be flirting with girls all day since you TOTALLY don't mind." He mocked.

"STOP IT!" she got galled.

"Jealous?"

"I…" she couldn't utter more words. She was speechless. He was right.

For the rest of the period, the two just hanged out in their lovely Cherry Blossom tree.

…………………………………………………

He opened the front door for they have arrived in their house.

She stepped in and said, "Syaoran…"

"Hmm?" he responded while closing the door behind him.

They continued walking heading for her room. "If ever anything happens to me…" she stopped.

He watched her shy expression while she sat on her bed.

"I want you to take care of me." She finished.

He smirked a bit, "I've always done that, haven't I?"

……………………………………………………

Fujitaka, Sakura's father, was walking in the hallway when he saw his daughter's bedroom door is opened ajar.

"I've always done that, haven't I?" he heard a male voice in his daughter's room. He stopped.

"I… I-I mean…" now he heard his daughter spoke, "if I pass out cold again, I want you to be by my side."

"That always happened… Why remind me?" he casually told her.

"N-no… What I meant was… I want you… and only you to be by my side to take care of me."

"Sakura, I don't seem to understand what you are trying to say."

"Syaoran! I don't want to wake up with someone else by my side! I want you and you alone!" she declared.

He kept silent for a while, shocked with her outburst, "Yeah… I will."

……………………………………………………

'Knock knock'

He looked behind and saw a familiar man peaking thru the door.

"Fujitaka-sama..." he whispered. He approached the door and let him enter.

"I won't stay long." He said.

He nodded in response.

"Li, I want you to be in my office after dinner, ok?" he stated.

"Yes sir, I'll be there."

……………………………………………………

Fujitaka just exited Sakura's bedroom but he didn't walk away. He stayed. He heard Syaoran and Sakura talking again.

'_Li._' He thought, '_He is so respectful and still addresses me in a formal way. He seems to be pretty close to my daughter for he speaks casual and more relaxed with her._' Thoughts like these kept swimming in his head. '_Interesting._'

……………………………………………………

'BANG!' the door slammed open with a big amount of force.

"Stop doing that…" he said in a monotone voice.

Syaoran was at his desk, examining his notes. "I have a test tomorrow." He uttered without lifting his head. His eyes are still fixed at his notes.

"I know." A small female voice coming from the door was heard.

He didn't speak. He kept on studying.

While he sits on his chair, minding his own business, an aroma entered his nose. With that, he looked up. Sakura was standing there carrying a tray of food.

He got aback, "What's that?"

She rolled her eyes with such stupid question, "Food! What does it look like?"

He stood up. He is now in front of her. "You made those?"

A big smile grew in her face, "YEAH!" she exclaimed proudly.

"Oh… you did?" he started. "No wonder why I didn't know what they were."

Shades of red conquered her face with fury. She stepped on his foot really hard like what she used to do when her brother Touya was still in Japan.

A vain popped in his head with pain; but he didn't shout. "Why did you bring that here? Showing off you know how to make animal food?" he mocked.

"NO! You big meanie! I brought them here for you!" she cried out.

A light shade of red appeared on his chicks; he blushed a bit. "Thank you."

Her anger suddenly disappeared with his gratitude, "Try one!"

"Uhhh…" he mumbled… "Sakura, what are those?"

"COOKIES!" she shouted. "What do you think?"

"Cookies? Oh… right right. I thought they were-"

"WERE WHAT?" she eyed him.

"N-nothing nothing!" he hesitated then he took one 'cookie' from the plate.

"Yey! Good! Good! Have a bite!" she cheered.

He sweat dropped. He slowly opened his mouth and put the cookie inside with much hesitation.

"Well?" she waited.

His face turned blue "G-good…" '_Yuck! What type of poop did she put into this?_'

"Really?" she lit up. "Have some more!" '_Wow! He liked it! I thought these were nasty!_'

"M-more?" he stuttered. "Y-you made these Saku, I think you should eat them. A treat for you self."

'_No way you're gonna make me eat these!_' "N-no Syao, I insist!"

…………………………………………………… **After for a couple of minutes**

"BrwaaAaAahh!" he vomited in his bathroom.

She stood outside the bathroom door thinking '_Ok. I know my cookies are bad but c'mon it's not that bad… Is it?_' A vain popped in her head. '_Damn that Syaoran, he is just probably overdoing it._'

After for a long time, he finally exited his bathroom and met up with a short girl with auburn hair. "The cookies were great." '_Yeah! Great my ass._'

Her face turned red with anger, and then she gaped up to him and started choking him.

"Li..!" a man called out from the open door. "Dinner is ready."

Sakura and Syaoran stuck froze with her father's sudden appearance. Her hand was still on his neck. He nodded.

"You too Sakura." Fujitaka said then left.

. . . Blink blink

………………………………………………… **After dinner**

Syaoran is in Fujitaka Kinomoto's office. They had been talking for some time now. They were talking about Syaoran's mum and his other objectives related with him being an heir of the Li Clan. Fujitaka appreciated him a lot. He observed that Syaoran had been pretty humble towards his daughter considering that he is one of the richest kids in Hong Kong. Well… This is a part of his training after all. And fortunately, Syaoran took this as a pleasure than a stressful training.

"I had told your mother that your performance here is excellent." Fujitaka remarked.

"Thank you for your kindness, sir. I am unworthy of your remark." He replied.

Fujitaka smiled, "your mother said that you can go back to Hong Kong this weekend and you can continue your work here in Japan after a month. It's sort of a rest."

He was aback with this, "Please send my mother my gratitude but I prefer to stay here, sir, and finish what I have started."

"Alright then." He agreed. "You may return to your room now."

He bowed with gratitude, "Thank you, Fujitaka-sama." He turned his back then walked straight to the door. As soon as he touched the doorknob, he heard,

"Don't mind me saying this Li… But if I knew better, I'd say you fancy my daughter."

He blushed a bit but completely hid it. He just stopped while Fujitaka was saying this. After it, he exited the room.

**END**

**Author's Notes **

Wah! Short chappie!

Gome minna.

I do hope you give me reviews.

Please?

**Tammi**


	6. Thoughts and Random Thoughts

**Author's Thanks**

Callista Miralni

kura52

kawaiiseeker987 (Eunice!)

cristal-shian

EKoolcat369

Lil-Sakura-Angel

Pinaygrrl

some anonymous person

**Tammi Devotee **(Inno!)

Chapter 6: Thoughts and Random Thoughts

'_Mother called last night._' Thoughts like these kept swimming in his head as he slumbered on his bed late at night. '_It kept me thinking about what she said the entire day. Now, that it's bedtime, I'm still on with it._

_Haah… Why did ever Mother have to know about that? That? That! It was **only **my all time alibi every time the elders in the clan arrange a marriage for me._

_Crap._

_I always tell them that I'm in love with someone else. Someone I honestly do not know. Of course, I knew her, but at this state, I wouldn't remember her. She was my childhood friend- that is all I know. But considering the fact that I only knew her when I was 7, I stick to my mind that it's a lie; that it never happened. I just use it to flee from the engagements. But I tell you this… it really did happen- there's a girl in my childhood I once knew. I don't remember much about her but all I know is that she is so pretty that made me think I was in love._

_Hahaha! What a piece of crap! I was 7! Why would I be in love? I was too young! Even after 10 years, I still dunno know how love works!_

_Or I do now._

_Sigh. Whatever._

_But it's true that she was my first crush. But what the heck? I was young! Is that a big deal?_

_But I made it a big deal- it's my alibi for the elders. But now that I have thought of it… I wonder where she is now?_

_AAH! Stop it Xiao Lang! It's not real!_

_I conditioned my mind that it's not real so that my mind won't wander about her whereabouts. It's just an excuse, an alibi, a lie._

_But Mama called last night; she told me she had news about that girl. She thought she was so great that she had finally found what I've been longing for. Longing for what? A lost girl?_

_Nah… No way! I have Sakura now. Sigh. My client._

_A month has already passed since that incident. The night when she faked that she was unconscious just to make me hold her. Hold her. I did hold her. I did._

_Anyways… I dunno what my mother is up to. But I know somehow… that girl she is talking about would be involved. My mother thinks that she is doing a big favor for me… but the truth is… she doesn't know that I don't care about her anymore._

_My mind have totally diverted to someone else…_' Syaroan kept on trying to fall asleep but to no avail. "I can't sleep!" he blurted at his self.

He walked to his balcony.

It was a starry night. The dark night sky was so wonderful that it made him stare into its endless horizon that made him forget all the things that were bothering him a while ago.

He was at peace until he heard something…

…………………………………………………

Sakura brushed her hair so many times while staring at her mirror. She was spaced out for a very long time now. She just kept on brushing and brushing with her emerald eyes phlegmatic and spaced out.

Until finally, she put the brush down. '_I feel so lucky yet so lonely…_' thoughts started to fill her head. '_I have him. Yes I have him here. But I still don't get if he feels the same way or not. He is sweet most of the times although he teases me often. I still can't see through him no matter how hard I try. He is sometimes ever so wonderful and sometimes like he was never there. I don't know._

_Are all guys like this?_' She asked her self.

She stood from her position; left her dressing table; then went to her balcony. She went there because she knew she'd have the stars to accompany her. She always dances under them whenever she feels alone and indecisive.

She rested her hands on the railings then looked up to the sky. '_I always do this when I was younger; back when I was inspired. Funny why when I grew up, the inspiration disappeared. I know I'm not that sad… But I'm just so curious about things that I want to go straight to them and open it with both hands with all my might. And the thing is… I can't do it. There are a lot of things you don't get with money. Even for a spoiled bratty girl like Syaoran used to call me, I don't get all the things I want. And the upsetting part is that I can't get what is free._'

She was so desperate, she chanted "Starlight, Star bright. First star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight. I wish that he feels the same way about me. I wish…"

**A/N: **Familiar? From 'New Horizons'? Familiar? Hihi! But it was Syaoran who chanted that, wasn't it? Hihi! **New readers, this is not a sequel!** It's a brand new fic.. Right?

She sighed into the cool evening air and continued, "There may be a lot of people wishing on you tonight, they may have wished the same. They may have wished that their loved ones would be feeling the same way for them." She slowly blinked and a tiny tear trickled down her right cheek.

'_No… I am not as desperate as you._' A chocolate haired boy watched to his left. There was another balcony near his. That's where he heard it all. That's where he had seen a spoiled brat asking for everything she wants on a faraway twinkling star.

At that, he knew she was his. Or for someone else? He doesn't know. Who's the 'he' in her chant? It could've been him, but also could've been someone else.

He smirked at the scene; he was surprised but calm. Then he walked out of his bedroom.

…………………………………………………

She stayed at the balcony not wanting to slip under the bed sheets just yet. She sighed and said, "Somehow, someway, I know there's someone out there feeling the same way…"

"Aren't you a little cold tonight?" someone have placed his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes slightly widened with surprise until she realized whom the voice belongs to. A smile grew in her face as she turned around to face him.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" she said in utter happiness.

A smirk drew in his lips, "I just happen to see you at the balcony…"

After she heard his words, she blushed, "Y-you h-heard me?"

'_Of course I did Sakura! And I'd totally kill that person you meant if it wasn't me!_' "No…" he lied. "What were you saying?"

'_Oh good! That would be totally embarrassing..!_' "Nothing! Hehe?" she replied.

His hands still slightly on her shoulders, he made a confused look, "Really?"

She smiled and nodded in response.

'_Damn she's cute_.' He blushed then removed his hands off her.

She tilted her head slightly to the right still keeping her glance at him then smiled wider at him.

'_Stop that!_' he commanded in his head, then blushed even more. He grabbed her right hand then dragged her into her bedroom.

She just followed while grinning all the way to her bedroom. Indeed, she was happy. Syaoran tucked her in. "Come on now, you have to rest… Or you'll get us tardy again tomorrow!" he joked.

A vain popped in her head as she looks at him as he sits on her bed while she lies down, "It's not always my fault! There's one time that you forgot to wake me up!"

"Oh..!" the same mocking smile was written on his handsome amber-eyed face, "So I have to wake you up each morning?"

She blushed with what she said, she felt horrible by treating him like a servant. He is though. But they both knew, even her dad, that he's really not like that; not even close. But he's her bodyguard. He was obliged to protect her. '_And not to serve me_.' She thought. "Well… It's still your fault. I was relying on you!" she bellowed.

"Ok… Let's say that that Monday morning was my fault… But the other tardy moments?"

"It was also your fault!"

"Really?" he teased. "Think of another time when I got the both of us tardy!"

"Well… Um… Err… I forgot!" she cried out. "But I know there are more!"

"Hahahaha!" he laughed at her. "Of course you won't remember because there aren't any!" he exclaimed as he stands up.

"Of course there is!" she said while lying on her bed; holding on to her blanket.

"No, there isn't!" he finalized then rubbed her head.

'Mwah!' Syaoran had kissed her on her forehead.

Both froze in surprise. Both eyes are widened.

Awkward.

Awkward. Awkward. Awkward indeed. He took a step back. "Get some shut eye. I'll wake you up in the morning." His oh so handsome voice was the only thing heard in her room. After that, he walked towards her bedroom door.

"Syaoran wait!" she called up. "I'll try to wake up by myself tomorrow, ok?"

He smiled, "Ok… Impress me Sakura." Then left her room.

**END**

**Author's Notes**

Wah! Short chappie! Very short!

But I just wanted to show the feelings rising.

Wihi! I think I'll write more if I have more reviews.

Stay tuned!

**Tammi**


	7. Surprise! Surprise!

**Author's Thanks**

cLaRiSsE

sakandliluver

Tite Diablesse

sakura12

cool aya

MCREADER

anonymous

kura52

Anna dh

Moonlight Bunny

yukyungtang

twilight-star1

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUES SUPPORT:**

**kawaiiseeker987**

**EKoolcat369**

**Lil-Sakura-Angel**

**crIstal-shian**

**Pinaygrrl**

Chapter 7: Surprise! Surprise!

After school, as usual, he waited at the main gate of the school to wait for her.

"Hey.." a small female voice entered Syaoran's ears.

'_That sounds a different type of hey… I know it's not much of a big deal but it's not everyday I get a polite greeting from her…even if it's just a little hey…_' "Hey..!" he replied.

"…Mmm" she mumbled. '_C'mon? Why am I so hesitant to tell him? It's not like it's a big favor!_'

"Yeah?"

"Syao… Can we…" she began.

"We what?"

"Can we drop by at some book shop, I really want to check out something." She stated.

He slightly chuckled, "Is that all?"

"Y-yeah… Well if you don't mind…"

"Haha! Of course I don't! … C'mon!" he bellowed then grabbed her left arm.

She followed him while blushing all the way to the store.

……………………………………………………

After their little shopping, the both of them went straight their house.

"Hey! I give you credit for waking up on your own this morning!" he said while sitting on a chair at her study table.

"Thanks!" she replied while sitting next to him while the magazine she just bought is clutched in her hand.

"… But… We still got tardy though." He told her. "You did wake up on your own but you woke up late…" he added.

"It wasn't easy ya know!" she cried out to him. "HEY!" she shouted because he grabbed her magazine.

"What's this? Some kind of a girly girl magazine? Eww!" he uttered.

She blushed a little, "No it's not!"

"Then what is this? Make up and stuff? How girlish can you get?" he teased.

"GIVE ME THAT!" she shouted then grabbed the magazine from his hands. "Who told you to read this anyways…"

'_Wow… I didn't know it would affect her that much…_' "Sorry…" he whispered.

She just rolled her eyes then started reading.

He leaned over to her then joined her in her reading moments.

"I didn't tell you to read." She eyed him.

He smiled with her childishness and silliness; he smiled at her warmly.

'_Darn._' She blushed in his handsome smile that was plastered in his face just for her. She couldn't take the awe moment so she just dived back into her reading material.

Pretty soon, the two of them are back in their good mood again; reading together the magazine Sakura bought. All of the things in it were new to him. He wasn't used to this girly stuff, but whatever she reads, he reads it too as well. Fortunately, Sakura is sensitive enough not to take so much time in all-so-girly stuff that only girls could appreciate.

Then there was a knock on the door. 'Knock knock.'

The knocker, whoever it may be, didn't wait for someone to open the door; he just opened it by himself for it wasn't locked.

"Sakura…" the voice beside the door howled in the room.

She turned around to face him but she was still seated on her chair beside Syaoran, "Yes Daddy?"

His eye glasses flashed "I have a surprise for you tomorrow..!"

'_Dad and his surprises… You know the first time when he said that he has a surprise for me… I found it really ridiculous… But come to think of it… It may not be that ridiculous and unnecessary after all. Look, I like what I have now._' "Thanks daddy! I can't wait!"

After all that, the former scene came into view again.

………………………………………………… **The next day**

"Are you excited?" he asked her.

"With what?" she asked confused.

"You forgot already?" he said while he turns their front door doorknob. They just arrived from school.

When he completely managed to open the door, the two stepped in- Sakura first.

'_WHAT THE?_' she cried in her head, "Hi Touya!" she exclaimed. "When did you get back?"

A tall black-haired man turned around to face his little sister. "Hey Sakura! …Just a while ago! Hey! You look a little better from the last time I saw you! Not that you have evolved from being a monster, you're still the same."

In a split moment, a vain popped in her head. And then an auburn-haired girl came hurrying off to her big brother.

"OUCH! Why you…" he squealed in pain. She had stepped on his foot really hard like the old times.

She was taking simultaneous deep breaths for she got angry at his mock.

"Hi Sakura..!" another male voice followed from behind her in-pain brother.

Her eyes widened when a slightly shorter man appeared behind Touya's back.

Although she may have outgrown her puppy love for him, he is still the same charming gentle Yukito. "H-hi Yukito..!" she slightly stuttered.

The both smiled in gratefulness of seeing each other again.

And then she noticed her big brother with a negative look on his face.

"…Gaki!" Touya muttered while looking meanly at Syaoran. '_Who's this bucko?_' Touya thought.

'_He doesn't look so tough to me… But still…_' Syaoran just returned the glare.

………………………………………………… **Dinner time**

Sakura arrived at the dining table finding the ever-charming Yukito already seated.

Touya eyed Syaoran who is following Sakura behind. "Why are you following my sister around?"

"AH!" Sakura snapped with Touya's words. "He stays with me!" then hugged Syaoran's left arm.

Then Syaoran stated. "I'm sorry sir. Even if you are her brother and this may irritate you, you can't stop me because this is a part of my job."

Fujitaka's eyeglasses flashed, "He's right Touya."

Feeling lost because his father sided with Syaoran, he just grunted. "Grrrr..!"

When all of them are ready, including Syaoran, they started eating. It's just like any other supper only that this time there were two more people on the table. After all of that…

"Ok… I have an announcement to make for the family." Fujitaka started.

'_Is this the surprise Dad told me? Can't wait to hear it!_' she smiled with glee.

Syaoran was silently seated beside his client and kept an emotionless look on his face. '_Sakura's surprise maybe._'

Everybody on the table was quiet until Mr. Kinomoto broke the silence.

"Sakura…" he mentioned Touya's sister's name.

Her eyes widened for response feeling that this is the moment she'll hear about her ever-exciting surprise.

Then her dad continued, "You still have a long way to go before you are in the proper age to get married."

She raised an eyebrow, "I know that."

"But…" Fujitaka said, "We believe that you are capable enough to be engaged."

She got shocked with what her dad said. '_Engaged? Me?_' she thought.

"I have arranged that Yukito shall be your fiancé." her father told her.

Sakura's jaw dropped. Touya smirked. Fujitaka looked relieved now that he said it. Syaoran just kept a phlegmatic face but for sure, his heart had wrung.

"B-but Dad…" She stuttered. "I'm sure that he doesn't wanna wed someone who is way way younger than him..!" she tried to stand up. '_I know Yukito is all that and all this… But c'mon? Marry him? Isn't that a little insane? Besides… I have someone else in mind…_' Then she looked at Yukito who is wearing a very charming smile.

"It's alright… As long as it's you Sakura." Yukito told her with a genuine smile in his lips.

She sweat dropped, she didn't know what to say, "Ehe ehehe ehe?" Then she suddenly passed out.

"SAKURA!" everyone chorused except for Syaoran who just quickly carried her bridal style.

At that scene, Touya's eyes flamed while glaring madly at him, "GAKI!"

Syaoran made sure of his grip on her, "I'm sorry but Sakura had requested me to take care of her whenever she passes out. And she also included that I'll be the only one by her side."

"Grrrr!" Touya just grunted; his eyes glaring angrily at him.

"It's a part of my job, sir." He responded.

"Please! Let me help!" Yukito spoke up.

Syaoran's heart slightly wrung with his sudden action. Knowing that this person is her fiancé and he has the right to help her whenever he wants to. But that's not what Syaoran's heart insists. "Sorry sir, I cannot carry out your request."

Yukito reasoned, "But I'm her fiancé! I'm sure it's alright."

He shook his head, "Sorry sir, I can't risk it. I go by Ms. Sakura's request."

Before he could take a step, Touya blurted, "Why are you taking this so seriously?"

Syaoran's head dropped into a bow hiding his eyes, "… It's my life."

"Please let me help!" Yukito spoke up again.

Syaoran shook his head again at Yukito, and then he faced Fujitaka, "Fujitaka-sama, I cannot waste another minute, please excuse us."

With much avail, he had managed to exit the scene and carried Sakura to her bed.

He sat on the chair that he usually sits on whenever he is inside her room.

"Haah…" He sighed while gazing at the cherry blossom lied on the bed. '_Strange. Confusing. Disappointment. Contentment. … I really dunno how I feel right now. I just don't know. I need to know. I need to._' He thought while standing up and walking over to her bed.

She was in her bed covers…slightly shivering. '_Do I have to do it?_' He asked him self. He kept on staring at her face. '_What's up with me?_'

He wants to go out of her room; wants to forget everything that had been said and done. But still, he wants to stay; stay with her. What to do? What to do? Syaoran is so indecisive.

He took a step back. '_I'm going… I wanna forget._' He said in his head. '_This just can't be._' He formed a fist with his fingers. He tightened it; tightened it while the random thoughts kept swimming in his head. '_I hate this awe moment. I hate it. Am I real?_'

He took a step forward. He lifted his leg, and slipped into her covers. '_We can fade into the night and we'll know._'

He embraced her.

She moved a little with the slight feeling something happened beside her.

He kept silent, eyes slightly opened not knowing if he should stay awake and be aware or close his eyes and savor the moment while he still can have her in his arms.

'_I don't think life is quite that simple._' He continued to hug her, eyes still opened; he was looking at her sleeping face. "Sakura…" he whispered.

'Blink blink' her astounding emerald eyes that are somehow suddenly forbidden to him opened slightly. "Syao…" she uttered. Noticing that he was so near to her, she blushed. But she wasn't embarrassed. She was sad and desperate like she wanted to cry. She held on to his shirt not looking at his face. She rested her head on his chest.

'_Things were going right until that Yukito guy showed up, including that exasperating Touya._' He thought.

. - . Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. . - .

. - . It's hard to let it go. . - .

She tightened her grip on her shirt. A tiny tear escaped her eye but he didn't see it but he knew, somehow, she wasn't feeling alright. He was contented that she didn't react negatively when she saw him hugging her on her bed. After all, she did tell him that she felt good on his arms.

But it doesn't feel that good when he's embracing someone else's fiancé.

. - . Hold me. . - .

. - . Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. . - .

. - . Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. . - .

. - . Nothing's like before. . - .

**END**

**Author's Notes**

Hahahaha! That was something, huh? Short chappie though…

But needless to worry minna, chapter 8 is up!

Are you guys familiar with the songs? I just thought it was sort of fitting to the situation. Although I know some do not fancy songs in between but I promise… they're short! BAHAHAHA! You thought I was gonna remove them huh? Hehe! I just like to insert songs that are related to the situation. Nothing special.

Reviews please.

**Tammi**


	8. Eyebrows Raised

**Author's Notes**

Oh! I'm so delighted when you guys hate me! Bahahaha! Just kiddin! I'm evil! Wahahaha!

**Author's Thanks**

**Rinoa Leonheartilly**

**MCREADER**

SS&ET

fireflower

**cristal-shian**

Rynx- Too- Genki

**kawaiiseeker987**

obitakuleht

**EKoolcat369**

yukyungtang

**Pinaygrrl**

**cool aya**

**kura52**

Chapter 8: Eyebrow Raised

He was there. He was with her. She was there with him. She was contented at that moment. She was happy, he was sad. He was so bothered by her father's sudden announcement. She was glad to be in his arms; she wasn't bothered by the engagement… not that much. She was bothered a little; but she just ignored it a lot.

'_I have someone else in mind._' She said to her self.

After a long silence, a movement made by him broke it. She was shocked. She didn't want him to disjoin their moment. He left the bed.

. - . You twist to fit the mold that I am in. . - .

'_I didn't wanna leave her side. But I just thought that I had to. I really have no authority to sleep with her, do I? And besides, partly, some other guy owns her now. I'm just her bodyguard._' He thought when he stood. He knew she didn't want him to leave; he saw it through her. But still…

. - . But things just get so crazy living life like it's hard to do. . - .

He's on his feet. He's on his ground. "I'm glad I'm of some help to you, **Ms. Sakura**."

She was sitting on her bed, she chuckled a little, "Oh c'mon Syao, don't call me miss."

He didn't smile to her tiny humor. He didn't smirk. He didn't put a positive look. He just stood there, emotionless. "Well… If you don't have anything else you need me to do, I'll be off now Ms. Sakura." And it affected her a lot. He turned around; then started walking towards the door.

. - . And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew. . - .

. - . That someday it would bring me back to you. . - .

He was hurt not knowing the exact reason… or maybe he does. Even though he somehow knew that she has a thing for him and her crush on this Yukito person has faded a long time ago, he knew that they, Syaoran and Sakura, can now never be…considering that Yukito is back- and engaged to her. It was upsetting. The negative feelings rising up to him makes him feel darker.

He doesn't knew why… But it affected him a lot. He's mad at the world. '_Why?_' And the grave that he refuses to leave; the refuge that he built to flee; the places he have come to fear the most.

He continued walking facing his destination. Then he heard her.

"Syaoran wait!" Sakura called to him.

With that, he stopped.

. - . From the heart of darkness . - .

. - . You call to me . - .

. - . Spirit raging on. - .

. - . There is nothing I can do . - .

He didn't look at her; his direction still fixed on the door. "It's about Yukito, is it?" she said.

After he had heard her, he continued walking.

She is looking at him. '_Why?_' she asked her self. She knew she wouldn't exactly figure out the answer even if she tried. '_No. No, don't leave._'

He is now closely at her bedroom door that signals his exit to this scene.

"XIAO LANG!" she shouted teary eyed.

He stopped. He sighed. It was the first time he had ever heard her shout his real Chinese name. And somehow, it removed him from his reverie. "Haah…" he sighed again. He turned around now facing her. Then he said, "Sakura, we can't continue out like this." while examining the fresh tears in her face. It slightly wrung his heart seeing her like this.

She blinked twice "Why not?" as he walks over to her.

He took the usual chair beside her bed then he sat on it facing her. "Well… For starters…" he began while running his hand thru her shiny auburn hair. "I don't date spoiled brats."

A big frown drew in her face along with fury and irritancy. She dived into her blanket disjoining his hand on her head. How could he tease her in a time like this?

Syaoran, for the first time since the dinner started, he smiled. He noticed the big lump on the bed slightly shaking. '_Sakura, you're such a spoiled brat. You always want to have things your way. And you cry each time they don't. Even now, the same observation applies to this… And I like that…_' He stepped off from the chair then kneeled on the floor closely to her bed. He removed the blanket that covered her figure.

She met up to the same amber eyes that hypnotize her every time she wanders in its depths. He lifted his left hand then wiped off the tears in her face, "I thought you liked him." He said with a positive tone. "He was your crush." He added.

Her eyebrows made a negative angle with what he said. She was furious that he insisted that she should be with Yukito and not him- and it's him she wants. But she knows that Syaoran is right- she should be with Yukito because he's her fiancé; even though she begs to disagree with that idea.

. - . Another truth that you can never believe has crippled you completely. . - .

"I WAS TEN!" she shouted. The tears have stopped flowing from her eyes.

Slightly and slowly, the darkness that he had encountered is going away. He warmly chuckled, "What are you now? Eleven?"

Fury plastered her blushed face "WHY YOU!" then started choking him.

"Hehehehe!" he laughed.

……………………………………………… **At school during lunch time**

She took a glance at his face while she walks beside him.

They are now in the corridor. They were just walking.

Walking.

She didn't mind where they are going; it didn't matter to her as long as she's with him. These past months, he didn't notice her admiring him from behind. Oh how she loved his tall figure beside her; and how she loved his masculine chocolate admirable messy brown hair.

Syaoran ran his right hand in his hair. '_His hair…_' she thought and blushed a lot. '_He's so cute; so handsome._' Oh and not to mention, his perfect masculine amber eyes. How could she miss that? The first time she saw them, she didn't know because she denied, but she loved them right there. They were really astonishing.

"Oh no…" he whispery muttered. She didn't notice the mad crowd hurrying at their direction. At that, she looked at the group of female coming. She flamed at them. '_Oh no you won't._'

She grasped Syaoran's left hand then quickly dragged him away.

"Sakura?" he exclaimed while he follows her lead.

She kept on running dragging him along, "Do you want those girls surround you again?"

"Huh?" he was dense. He stopped their running moments.

"SYAORAN! They'll be around you again and make a big big commotion and squeal and squeal AND SQUEAL! WAH!" she blurted. She didn't exactly know what to say and how to explain it.

His eyebrows rose, "Why didn't you say it earlier?" then he saw the girls hurryingly gaining on them. Without thinking much, he dragged her this time and ran as fast as they could to get away.

Fortunately, they were fast runners. "Huff puff…" they breathed while holding onto the Cherry Blossom tree behind the gymnasium.

"They couldn't find us here." He told her.

She smiled, "yeah…"

For the rest of the lunchtime, they stayed there.

…………………………………………………

They arrived home and things were the same as always. When the two had arrived in front of the front door, as usual Syaoran would open it for them. Before his hand had touched the doorknob, it opened and a "Welcome home Sakura!" by Yukito followed.

A vain popped in Syaoran's head with the sight of him.

"Hi Yukito!" she exclaimed.

Syaoran looked at her in disbelief. '_Err… Sakura?_'

"What are you waiting for? Come in!" Yukito stated at her.

As expected, she came in leaving Syaoran by the door.

"Would you close the door please? Thank you." Yukito mentioned to him.

Syaoran raised his eyebrow, '_The hell…_' and closed the door behind him.

…………………………………………………

She was in Syaoran's room, having fun.

"And Yamazaki said-" she was cut off with the sudden knock on the door.

'Knock knock'

"It's open!" the two chorused.

After that, the knocker opened the door and Yukito's head is visible by the door.

A vain popped in Syaoran's head. '_Not you again?_'

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Yukito simply asked.

He raised his eyebrow in his statement '_And what's that gotta do with you?_' Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"I was spending time with Syao…" Sakura answered.

'_Yeah! Go Sakura!_' Syaoran smiled. Then he turned to Yukito with a smirk '_She's mine, four-eyes!_'

But Yukito didn't seem to notice it, "I have some movies! Wanna watch?"

Syaoran raised his eyebrow again. '_Why would we want to watch those stinking videos?_'

"Sure!" she exclaimed.

'_SakurAAAA?_' he got disappointed.

She stood then went over to the door where Yukito is. "What are we watching?"

"Well… I have four.. Just choose what you like." He replied while showing her the selection.

"Wow!" she exclaimed as she pointed the 3rd one. "I like this!"

"Ok…" Yukito agreed, "White Chicks."

**A/N: **Any protests? I like that movie kasi e!

"C'mon..!" Yukito exclaimed then grasped Sakura's hand.

"Wait a minute…" she told him then turned to Syaoran who is still seated on his chair, "C'mon Syao! Let's watch!"

Syaoran raised his eyebrow when he saw Yukito's hand on hers. "Nah…"

"Oh c'mon!" she begged.

"You go ahead." He said.

"C'mon Sakura…" Yukito muttered.

'_C'mon Sakura my ass._' Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me Yukito." She told him then disjoined his grip on her then approached Syaoran. "C'mon… Please?"

"Haah…" he sighed. Then he said while standing up, "Such a spoiled brat. … I'm not going. You go ahead. I'm fine here. Besides I-"

She cut him off, "Oh c'mon… please?" she begged again as she puts her arms around his body and resting her head on his arm.

Yukito was slightly surprised with the scene. '_I never thought they were that close._' He thought.

"Tss…" Syraoan rolled his eyes.

She smiled sweetly at him making him blush. Then she now wrapped her arms on his shoulders around his neck. She was short and he was tall; that made him bend a little making him blush more.

'_Very close._' Yukito thought.

"Please please please!" she exclaimed.

"Oh ok…" he finally agreed.

"YEY!" she celebrated.

Yukito got slightly hurt with her happiness being with her bodyguard. But he just shrugged off the feeling.

"Let's go!" she cheerfully told Yukito while holding Syaoran's hand.

Pretty soon, Yukito and Sakura are now in the Living room watching the movie. She giggled when the guy's wife was scolding him making them a funny couple.

Then Syaoran entered the living room with the popcorn and lemonade. He placed the tray on the table in front of the couch where Sakura and her fiancé are seated. When he is finished with it, she jumped off from the couch then held onto Syaoran's hand.

"I'm not like that, am I?" she asked him while pointing the wife on the TV.

He smirked, "Of course not." Then he sat on the couch with her, "You're worse."

"WHAAAAT!" she cried out then started choking him.

Yukito was indifferent with their little moment and he just shrugged it off by grabbing some popcorn and offering some to Sakura.

With that, Sakura had stopped choking Syaoran, "Thank you!" she told Yukito.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, '_Stealing her attention, huh?_'

They continued watching. The three of them were in the same couch and Sakura was in the middle. Syaoran was at her left and Yukito at her right.

After for a couple of minutes, Yukito had put his hand on her left shoulder making her head automatically placed on his right shoulder.

Syaoran made a slight scowl with what he did. But none of the two seem to have noticed it. '_Grrrrr!_' he grunted in his head but kept his lips closed. After for a few seconds, Yukito and Sakura's position were still the same. '_Popcorn!_' he grabbed the bowl of popcorn on the table then started eating it. Eating. Eating. He was simultaneously putting the popcorns in his mouth to shrug off the jealousy.

Then rain started to fall.

"Is it raining?" Sakura spoke up while she lifts her head from Yukito's shoulder.

Syaoran stole a glance at her before he turns his head to the window. "Yeah, I think it is."

"Ohh… I guess that's alright as long as there's no thunder…" she said. "AAAH!" she screamed when a sudden thunder noise was heard.

"It's alright… Don't worry." Yukito comforted her as she returns her head on his shoulder.

Syaoran slightly scowled again. Then continued with his popcorns.

When he finished all the popcorns, there weren't many things to put his attention to. And at that, he can't stop his self from taking a few glances at Sakura and Yukito who is just so condemning nearby.

No one noticed his 1st glance; the second; the third; even the 6th. But at his 7th, he met up with eyes that are somehow similar to his hair color. Syaoran didn't take the stare too long. He removed his eyes from his then looked at Sakura's head that is on his shoulder then fixed his eyes on the TV. '_I had enough crap for the day, don't add up to it._' Syaoran thought.

This is just too much he could take. He just wants to take her from him and have her again and only to him. But the thing is… He cannot do it. Who is he to do it anyways? '_I hear the storm rumbling outside the door as if laughing at my unfortunate predicament._

_Damn it_'

**END**

**Author's Notes**

Sorry minna, if the chap was too lame…

Reviews please.

Thank you.

**Tammi**


	9. Savoring the Limited Moments

**Author's Thanks**

Rinoa Leonheartilly

Nikki

Fifi

cool aya

lisa

animelover2

Lil-Sakura-Angel

Shimela

sunflower-power24

sakuraakamichelle

EKoolcat369

Pinaygrrl

kura52

sparklingcrystal133

devilish angel 4eva

kawaiiseeker987

Rebecca

Chapter 9: Savoring the Limited Moments

'_Last week._

_It was full of shit!_

_Just shit!_

_That Yukito guy really had Sakura… And it wasn't right, ya know! It wasn't just any other Sakura… it was MY Sakura!_

_Curse those movies he had… Curse him… But what else can I do?_

_Darn it._'

Syaoran kept on grunting and scowling as things like these kept on swimming in his head. He can handle it… well not really. It was torture… well not that much. He knows things could get worse.

His right elbow was rested on his table and his chin was resting on his right palm. It was another boring remedial in the sunny afternoon about 4:40pm. He was in a classroom at the first floor. He was sitting beside the window. He looked to the left and a new scene was revealed in his eyes. He sees the garden outside and nothing could ever make it more beautiful than his pretty Sakura waiting for him outside.

He smiled.

'_It's awfully nice of her to wait for me. She could just go home right away. Haah… Why do I have to take these remedial classes again? …I dunno. I really wasn't paying that much attention when the teacher announced that our class would have remedial classes today. And another part is, Sakura have to wait for me. But… I think it's okay… She's pretty nice, don't you think?_' He smiled again as Sakura waved at him and he happily waved back. His eyes got dreamy while his pretty angel is frolicking outside.

While he savors the scenery in his eyes, the villain comes into view- Yukito. '_WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?_'

……………………………………………………

'_What the hell is he doing here?_'

"Hi Sakura!" he greeted her.

'_What the hell is he doing here?_' she repeated in her head. "H-hey Yukito!" She had stopped wandering around the Cherry Blossom trees.

"I just thought of picking you up…" he replied then flashed one of his warm smiles.

Those smiles were the ones that make Sakura feel fuzzy when she had a crush on him before. '_But that don't work on me anymore._' "Really? How'd you know I was here?"

He dived his hands in his pockets and said, "I happen to pass by Chiharu at the main gate. I asked her. Then she told me you were here waiting for your bodyguard."

"Syaoran." Sakura had made a negative angle with her eyebrows.

"Right…" he smirked. "C'mon! Let's go home! Your Dad just cooked something for us!"

"Really?" she exclaimed as she imagined the sweet aroma of the foods made by her Dad. Her eyes twinkled. "What did Dad make?"

After that, she had remembered why she was there in the school's garden- because she had to peak on someone. He looked at her wish-he-was-mine guy.

She smiled at Syaoran who was looking at her in a negative stare.

She grinned. He raised his eyebrow.

She waved. He jerked his head towards the teacher removing his gaze at her.

She sweat dropped. "I think I'll just stay here…" she told Yukito. "You go ahead. Tell Dad Syaoran and I will be home late."

Negatives plastered in his gentle face, "Why? You're not obliged to wait for him, are you?"

"Well…" she hid her hands behind her back. She looked down and swayed a little making imaginary circles with her right foot, "I just prefer to stay here."

"Oh…" Yukito lightened up. "Repaying all the things he did to you, huh? I understand." He smiled and said, "Oh Sakura… You're really a sweet girl."

'_NO! That's not it! Yes, I know I am sweet. Hihihi! But I'm staying here because I like to wait for my beloved!_' "Y-yeah… M-maybe…"

After all their talking, Yukito had left. Syaoran saw him leave and also noticed that she had stayed. He blushed. '_Nice…_' he thought.

………………………………………………… **Syaoran's room**

He lies on his bed while thinking, '_She had waited for me._

_That's nice._

_But I can't help my self from thinking that . . ._

_Things could really get worse._'

It wasn't very easy to clear his mind… But soon enough, he did, and finally drifted off to sleep.

……………………………………………… **After for a couple of days**

"HaaaAaAaAAah!" a long sigh from Sakura came, but no one seemed to mind it for everybody feels liking sighing or, more likely, yawning in the classroom. '_Haah! History…!_' she thought. She put down her pencil, and also her head, on the desk. '_Why do we ever have to take up this? They don't exist anymore… Why bother?_' she kept on wondering. '_If there's anything to be worrying about… It's your most important thing- your number one…_'

"Haah…" she sighed again. '_Syaoran._'

She lifted her head then rested her elbow on the desk then placed her chin on her palm, '_This class never fails to bore me._' Her eyelids are slightly closed, ever humdrum.

'DUG!' a noise was heard from her desk. Then a "Kinomoto?" from the teacher was followed. … Her head just lied there on the desk, unmoving.

"Sensei," Rika's voice was heard from the classroom, "Sakura looks terrible."

At that, the teacher's face got white and his eyes widened. "I-Is s-she that Kinomoto? That Sakura Kinomoto?" The teacher nervously asked the class.

"Yes, she is!" Rika responded.

"Oh dear!" The teacher exclaimed in nervousness, "I've heard something about Kinomoto in the faculty. … She has a companion in the higher level, right?"

Half of the class nodded in response.

His eyes are still wide, "Oh dear! Oh my! Call her bodyguard! Now! Please! Someone!"

Immediately, a girl with braided pigtails stood from her seat then quickly hurried off to Sakura's seat. Chiharu dived her hands in Sakura's bag. While she kept on looking for her cellular phone, the teacher kept on stating random phrases like, "It's just my first time to enter this class!" "I really don't have any news about these aspects in the faculty!" "I don't know what to do, I'm just new here!" "I've never heard of such things before!"

"HERE IT IS!" Chiharu bellowed in the classroom.

The teacher's wide eyes got a little relieved after he heard Chiharu. "Please! Do something! Call!"

"Yeeeeess…!" she teased the teacher for saying that real slow.

………………………………………………… **After for a few minutes**

THE DOOR SLAMMED OPEN. A chestnut colored haired guy appeared by the class door and is taking simultaneous deep breaths. He looked like he was running all the way to Sakura's classroom.

"Please hurry!" The teacher blurted.

He gave him a quick nod and he started walking towards her seat.

While he walks in the scene, a few side whispering and low squealing was heard. Squeals are more likely from female students.

'_What happened to her now?_' he lazily asked him self as he carries her bridal style. As soon as he managed his balance, he took a step then continued walking. "Please excuse us." He told the teacher who is half worried.

"Yes yes, please." He replied.

Then with another half minute, Syaoran and Sakura were out of the classroom.

…………………………………………………

'_Haah… Whatever happened to her now?_' He thought as he normally walks in the corridor carrying her.

"Hihihihi!"

He raised his eyebrow. '_What the?_'

"It was great!" she exclaimed as she moves her head closely to his chest.

"Haah… You've done it again…" he sighed to her as he continuously walks.

"I'm clever, am I not? ..AAAAAH!" she screamed when he suddenly dropped her off. "Owww…" she moaned as she rubs her ass. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" she yelled.

He ignored her then continued walking.

She pulled up to her feet then ran off to him. "Meanie…" she muttered as she caught up with his pace. He shook his head in disbelief, true, he didn't find Sakura's fake collapse funny.

"Well… Aren't you gonna say something?" she desperately asked looking up to him as they continued walking in the corridor.

He kept silent like there was no one beside him walking. Then finally, "… Spoiled kid."

Her eyes suddenly widened with his statement. She looked down to her feet and watched its continuous steps while she plays with her fingers. She was shocked with his sudden words, after all- "Well… Maybe I am a bit spoiled-"

"A lot!" he butt in.

"Ok… ok… A LOT! Well… Maybe what you said is true…" she stopped, her eyes still fixed on the ground, "I did it just to see you…"

Amber eyes widened, his expression came to be; from a nonchalant look, a readable look in his face was visible. "…Sorry." He whispered. He was a bit mean to her a while ago, he just felt like apologizing; but that doesn't mean that he agrees with her careless actions; but still, it was for him; just to see him. He somehow felt grateful.

"Huh? What did you just say?" she asked when she looked up to him.

He sweat dropped and felt a warm blush appeared in his face, "N-nothing."

"Huh?" she was confused, "I knew I heard I something. What? You were sorry?" a slight smile drew in her lips.

"S-sorry?" He stuttered, "O-of course not! W-why would I be sorry?" he added, his eyes fixed straight at the corridor.

"Oh…" the smile disappeared. She looked at the corridor too; where she was going "It was just my imagination, I guess. Hehe?"

He gulped. He somehow felt guilty. "Well… Princess spoiled brat, where do you wanna go now?" he asked trying to cheer her up.

"Well…" her sad face lightened up a bit, "Where else?"

"…Right!" he responded.

………………………………………………… **At the Cherry Blossom tree**

"Hihihi!" she giggled as she stretches out her hands in the air and laid her back at the bottom part of the tree trunk.

He was sitting beside her then gazed to her face, he smirked. "I knew it! Why'd you do it, Sakura?"

"Well?" she began as she tilts her head slightly to the left making a cute expression; "I just missed you, I guess!" then flashed a big grin at his face.

He blushed redder than red. For a few seconds, he shrugged it off then the red mark disappeared, "Spoiled bratty girl…"

Her eyes widened with shock, and then she quickly leaned to him; her palms on the grass; her face close to his, glaring meanly at him.

'_Well… There's nothing else to look at!_' He stared into her beautiful emerald eyes. Those eyes were angry with him, but still, it told her soul; and indeed, it did hypnotize him making him blush all over again. "Stop doing that!"

"What?" she got bewildered then backed off. "Huh?"

"Nothing… Nothing…" he muttered as he shakes his head.

"Syaoran, you're weird!" she commented raising her eyebrow.

His blush lessened a lot, but a bit was still visible, "Who says you're not?"

A vain popped in her head, "Why you!" then started choking him again.

Still, her chokes didn't affect him. He just laughed all the way until she got tired.

…………………………………………………… **After a week, in a hall room, in a formal ball**

'_Why am I in here again?_' "Dad!" she called up to her father, Fujitaka.

"Yes Sakura?" he replied.

"We've been here for a couple of hours now, the awarding is finished, the dinner is done, when do we get home?" she whined.

"In a while dear." He responded nonchalantly.

"But that's what you told me a while ago!" she exclaimed.

His glasses flashed, "That's because you ask every while."

"No, I don't!" she snapped then turned to the man beside her, "Do I?"

He made a very handsome smirk, "Yeah you do!" She frowned and pulled her tongue out to him.

He chuckled then took a sip of wine. She watched him drinking wine then felt a sudden envy. She gaped to her glass and found it empty. She looked at him.

"HEY!" he snapped when she tried to grab the glass from him. "If you don't mind."

She ignored what he said, "Gimme that!"

"No way… HEY!" he repeated when she tried another attempt but to no avail. "For starters, this isn't for kids."

"He's right." Fujitaka butt in. It is totally fine to him if Syaoran speaks casually to her.

"But I want it! Gimme that!" she whined.

"No!"

……………………………………………… **After for a couple of minutes**

"Dad!" she has a finalized tone. Her father faced her, "I wanna go home!"

He felt her daughter's tantrum then said, "Ok Sakura."

She blinked. '_Wow!_' "Yey! Syaoran and I will be off now."

"Sure..! I'll just tell Yukito you left." He mentioned. Touya and Yukito are at the buffet table; taking another plate of food.

'_Oh that's right… Yukito…_' she thought and said, "Oh ok Dad, tell him." He nodded then Sakura suddenly spoke up, "U-umm… Dad.."

He faced his daughter politely, "Hmm?"

"U-umm… A-am I r-really gonna b-be engaged t-to Yukito?" she asked.

She was earnest with her question. She watched her dad desperately waiting for the answer. It's a moment of suspense for her; as if her heart had skipped. … Only she didn't know that a little wolf was also waiting for the answer. … Until finally, the answer they were anxious of arrived.

"Yes."

Her jaw dropped; as if her heart suddenly hesitated to pump. He somehow felt the same way. … She kept quiet until she couldn't take the awe moment anymore. "BUT DAD!"

Her dad gave her a nod in response motioning her to continue.

Feeling of all hope is lost, "Nothing." She responded. She kept her frown as she began by taking a step.

"Sakura." Her dad suddenly spoke up. She kept silent as she turns her head to face her dad. "There's still a chance to fix this until the engagement party."

Her frown turned into a little genuine smile; as if her heart willed to pump again, she nodded. He slightly felt the heavy load lighten up. After that, they left.

Pretty soon, the two arrived outside. She crossed her arms then tapped her foot on the ground. 'Tik tik tik tik' her high heels made that sound. "Well?"

His eyebrow raised in confusion. "Well what?"

"WELL?" she deepened her tone, "Aren't you gonna get the car?"

"Oh!" he uttered then his eyebrow returned to its proper place, "We aren't gonna be riding a car."

Her eyes widened, "WHAT?"

"Your dad didn't give me any key, what am I supposed to do?"

"You mean… We're supposed to…"

"Yeah…" he smirked, "We're gonna walk."

She felt as if her heart hesitated to pump again, "Noooooooo!"

………………………………………………… **After a couple of minutes**

The dark night engulfed the sky only allowing tiny dots of light to appear. The streets are still willable with the help of the lampposts. The two have been walking for a couple of minutes now. 'Tik tik tik tik' were the sounds heard from her shoes.

"Wait." She muttered, "Let's stop for a while."

**A/N: **I just copied this idea; I know some of you may be familiarized with the upcoming scene. (winks)

He stopped then faced her; his right side. He watched her bend down and remove her shoes. "Aww…" she moaned, "These heels are killing me."

He smirked, "Why'd you wear them?"

"Because! Because because it's a formal ball!" she said with a hello-it's-the-most-common-thing-in-the-world tone.

He rolled his eyes, "Spoiled bratty girl…"

She gaped up to him, "…what whAT WHAT!" He didn't look at her. She took his eye contact then aimed her shoe at his face, "You, my bodyguard, WILL make me feel comfortable!"

His eyebrows made a negative peculiar angle, '_This ain't gonna be pretty, I'm sure._' "What?"

"…Trade shoes with me!"

His eyes widened, "WHAT THE HELL? NO WAY!"

"C'mon Syao… these shoes are killing me… My feet are so sore already…"

"No way! I WILL NOT wear those high heels!"

………………………………………………

"I can't believe I'm wearing your stinking high heels!" Syaoran bellowed with full of horror in his face. She laughed at him while skipping up and down with his very comfortable high-heel free shoes. "I swear you'll pay for this once we get home!"

She giggled and said, "Whatever Syaoran!"

'_Whatever huh?_' An evil smirk appeared in his amber-eyed handsome face,

"You're dead."

**END**

**Author's Notes**

Finally! A not-that-short chapter! Hahaha!

Please everyone, no flames, ok? Thank you.

Reviews please.

**Tammi**


	10. Savoring the Limited Moments Two

**Author's Thanks**

sakura12

**mirokusbabigurl – **thank you for that great review! Hihihi!

sakandliluver

sunflower-power24

**review lord – **oh… you think so? Sorry senpai, I don't see the difference…

VampireJazzy

Lil-Sakura-Angel

Khairiah

Rinoa Leonheartilly

**Pinaygrrl – **Oh thank you! Thank you!

Rushi Star

MCREADER

EKoolcat369

**anonymous – **hehehe! What's up with the roar? Hihihi!

Nikki

**Shimela – **BOOYA! You got that right! Right movie! But I was expecting that half of the reviewers will guess which movie it is… But it seems that only you knows it.. Ahehe?

cristal-shian

ikot-ikot

**kawaiiseeker987 – **Maraming salamat! Well… He's not gonna be totally jealous… Ah basta! Wihihi!

fireflower

**Rebecca – **Uhh… Of course not… Didn't you notice the other chappies? There were all 'END's' at the end of every chapter… Ahehehe?

cool aya

sparklingcrystal133

**kura52 - **…right (smiles)

Chapter 10: Savoring the Limited Moments Two

'_I'M SO EXASPERATED!_' he shouted in his head. '_WHEN WILL THIS BRAT STOP?_'

Syaoran walks arrogantly at the street; face boozed; eyebrows twitched; lips frowned; hands lamed; feet irritated. "Stop it Sakura…"

"Oh?" She teased, "Why would I go do that?" She said while running around him.

"I SAID STOP!" he shouted.

Sakura was running around him for 20 minutes now, teasing him because he can't walk well… Considering that he is wearing **her **high-heeled shoes.

**A/N: **Like I said in the past chapter, I just copied this idea in a movie.. But I ain't telling what movie it is. (smiles) But I didn't copy the whole set up…

Sakura grinned widely with his sudden yell. "Syaoran…" She stated then stopped in front of him, closing her face at his. … He blinked. … She opened her mouth to speak, "Syaoran are you ok?" … He looked up to her as he gazes upon her eyes and shook his head. … "No?" she said. "GOOD! NOW TRY TO CATCH ME!" Then she ran off.

His face got plastered with a big amount of fury, "Oh! I'm gonna get you!"

"Yeah you will!" she sarcastically chirped. She ran and ran until Syaoran, in a great difficulty, got near her. Funny, her run slowed. When he was about to grab her neck, her run gotten really fast.

This got on for about half an hour- when Syaoran is near her and almost gets his victory; she would run faster.

He breathed hard and shouted, "I'M GONNA GET YOU EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL DO!" He stretched out his hand then, "Aha!" he caught her.

"Hihihihi!" She giggled then opened a door.

He suddenly got aback "What?"

"We're home! Silly!" she made out a point.

He looked forward and noticed that Sakura had opened their house's front door, "Oh…"

………………………………………………… **In Sakura's bedroom**

Syaoran walked in finding Sakura lying on the bed and looking at him as he enters her room.

"Here." He said.

"HEY!" she shouted when he impolitely dropped her shoes on the floor. "My mum gave me those you know!" She said as she takes off from her bed then on the spot where he dropped the shoes.

"Like I care…" he mumbled. … She rolled her eyes. … After all that, he suddenly carried her bridal style.

"LET ME GO!" she shouted. … He ignored her yell then dropped her onto the bed.

"BED! NOW! SLEEP!" he uttered while pointing his finger at her face.

Her eyes are wide displaying astounding emerald orbs, "You can't tell me what to do!" she fought back. … He ignored her then walked away from the bed. … "STAY!" she blurted. … Still, he ignored her cries and continued walking towards the door. Soon, he reached her bedroom door and stretched his hand out to the wall. He found the lights then switched it off.

"SLEEP!" he commanded without looking at her. "Uh!" he let out a small cry when somebody grabbed his waist.

It's dark, it's late, and it's only the two of them in the room. "You're not going anywhere…" she told him while resting her head on his back.

All his fury suddenly disappeared, "What now Sakura?"

"Nothing…" she muttered then removed her hands from him feeling a bit offended.

"You go to rest," he mentioned as he turns the doorknob.

………………………………………………… **The next day**

She opened her eyes. She woke up on her usual bed on a usual morning only that there is no school today. She stretched out her hands welcoming the morning. "Haah…" she sighed noticing the actuality of the boring usual morning.

Humdrum.

She wore a slight frown as her eyes scanned around the bedroom… Until she found a brown thing beside her bed covered under the sheets beside her.

Her eyebrows made a confused angle and thought '_What's this?_'

Without further ado, she grasped the cloth then simply lifted it. Her eyes suddenly widened with the surprise presented to her- a handsome 17-year-old guy sleeping beside her on the bed. She opened her mouth to utter a word but to no avail. She can't help but wonder how or why did he sleep there.

……………………………………………… **Reality**

She opened her emerald eyes and sitting up. '_It was all a dream_.' She thought, '_I thought Syaoran was sleeping beside me… Ohh…_' She turned to her left half hoping that she'd find the same brown thing peeking under the blanket. She lifted the cloth like what she did in her dream. But… Nothing was there…Only the cushion that she slept on.

"Oh well…" she mentioned then stepped off from the bed then to her bathroom to do her morning routine.

She turned the knob then expectedly; water came flowing from the shower. She started taking a bath.

. . . After for a couple of minutes in the shower, "aitai na, aenai na, setsunai na, kono kimochi ienai no, iitai no" she started to sing.

**A/N: **Catch You Catch Me by Gumi, first opening theme in Card Captor Sakura series.

"CHANSU nogashite bakari." She continued while dancing a bit around the water. "datte (datte) datte (datte) tsubasa hiroge futari de, sora wo MARASON yume wo YUNIZON shitai!

hora Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me, matte. kotchi wo muite-"

"SHUT UP! YOU SING BAD!" she was cut of by a voice coming from outside her bathroom.

Fury plastered all over her face then glided outside the bathroom with her towel, "WHO SAID THAT?" she shouted once she opened the door. … After all that, all she saw was a tall chestnut haired man standing in front of her furiously blushing. … She blinked twice wondering why he was madly red.

. . . Then she noticed that she was just wearing a towel around her body, "HOEeeeeeEE!" she yelled while closing the door then shouted, "Go away, you pervert!"

When the door is obviously closed, he shook his head taking him back to reality, and then he shouted, "Wait!"

"WHAT?" She shouted from the bathroom.

"I just came here to tell you something. Your Dad and everyone already left the house… Remember the time when we got home and no one was here?

**A/N: **See chapter 2

They all went to some sort of place that your Dad needs a lot of helper, that's why everyone came with him, including the maids and Keeves." He explained.

She went out of the bathroom with a slight negative look on her face, "then we're stuck in the house! Only the two of us?" … He smirked then slightly nodded. … "Just great!" she sarcastically uttered.

…………………………………………………

"Why are you still standing there? Go!" he blurted while sitting on a chair and looking at Sakura. She was stunned in front of the stove, not moving. He smirked, "Are you afraid of the stove?"

She suddenly glared at him then shouted, "no I'm not! Why am I doing this anyway? You cook breakfast!"

"Hwa?" he opened his mouth in sarcasm, "You're the girl here, you should know how to cook!"

"I'm your client! You're my bodyguard! And when I say cook, COOK!"

He smiled, "I'm trained anyways… I don't need breakfast." … Her eyes slightly widened with shock. … "Well, Sakura, I'll just be off for a while." He told her while waving a hand.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" she bellowed.

"Somewhere there!" he replied.

She got afraid of being left alone in the house. "Wait!"

"Yeah?" he faced her.

"I'll cook… I'll cook… You just stay there." She told him. … He smiled in victory then sat on the living room couch.

………………………………………………… **After a couple of minutes**

He lifted his spoon then examined the objects in it… "Sakura…" he mentioned.

"Yeah?" she cheerfully smiled.

"W-what's this?" he asked her.

"It's the Sakura special! I thought I'd let you eat my specialty so that you won't have to go outside and look for breakfast! I serve satisfaction!" she proudly stated.

"…Right." He muttered then tried to eat some. '_Dammit! I knew I should've went outside!_'

"Well?" she eyed him waiting for a response that her cooking is good. "Is it good?"

"U-umm… Your Dad cooks good!"

"I know that. So? How's the food?"

"… Hey Sakura! What about a movie tonight, huh? I'll treat you out!"

"Well ok… What about my cooking? You like the food?"

"The food?"

"Yeah the food!" she exclaimed getting a bit irritated why he hasn't answered her question yet.

"Is popcorn alright?" he asked sheepishly. He saw her eyeing him angrily then he finally said, "I-I think your food is alright…"

Her face lightened up, "Really?"

"But you know… I'm really not that hungry."

"SYAORAN!" she shouted.

"What?" he innocently uttered.

…………………………………………………

"C'mon Sakura. You can't stay there forever!" he shouted thru the door while knocking on Sakura's bedroom door.

"I can and I will!" she shouted back.

"Open this door! NOW!" he commanded.

"NO!" '_That Syaoran is so mean..!_' Thoughts started lingering in her head. '_I tried my best cooking that, you know! Grrrr! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!_' "AAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed when she saw someone else in her room. "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "I went in thru the window. Duh." Like it was the most common thing to do.

"What?" she asked aback, "you can't climb all the way up here!" she said while looking outside the window. Her room is on the 2nd floor.

'_Of course I can! I'm an expert!_' he thought but decided to keep quiet. He is just there, standing behind her while she looks outside.

"I guess it may be possible…" she stated while turning around. . . . Then she came face to face with him considering that he was just nearby. She got a bit surprised as he suddenly grabbed her shoulders. Her eyes were stunned as she looked deeply into his astonishing amber ones. Then he got closer. Closer. Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Cliffy!

**END**

**Author's Notes**

How evil of me! Bahahaha! Don't worry… Chapter 11 is up! Big time!

Thank you everyone for your continues reviews! You'll always be cherished! Hihihihi!


	11. Nighttime Breeze

**Author's Notes**

**Chai Chai-chan**

**tsubame – **oh how I love your name! Grabe I miss Cyber Team in Akihabara… Si Tsubame rin favorite ko ya know? Haay… Black kasi uniform niya! Haay… Kaya nga gustong gusto ko si Sakura kapag itim ang costume niya… Haay… Grabe… Cyber Team… Huhuhuhu…

**Nikki**

**browniemaiden – **Wuy bagong reader!

**Lil-Sakura-Angel**

**PinkEvilSmile303**

**VampireJazzy – **You're cool, my friend! I salute you!

**cristal-shian – **Oh I know.. Hihihi!

**Sirenic Griffin – **A fact to ignore maybe… Just think that Syaoran really had a hard time walking with the high heels! Wihihi!

**Sefadora Firewood**

**cool aya**

**yukyungtang – **My Sassy Girl?

**rinoah8ter**

**Ekoolcat369: dude you suck! argh i hate you! YOU BETTER UPDATE SOON! **– Dude you suck! I love you! Ahahaha!

**MCREADER**

**mirokusbabigurl**

**Rushi Star**

**Rinoa Leonheartilly**

**anonymouse: roar - **I think mice squeak… Don't you think?

**Pinaygrrl – **Bwahahahahaha! (evil laugh)

**lil wolf lover**

**devilish angel 4eva: YOU SUCK YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT? – **Ahihihihihihi!

**kura52**

**sunflower-power24**

**kawaiiseeker987**

**sakandliluver**

**Anna dh**

**x-Samara-x**

**Shimela – **Konnichiwa! Watashi no tomodachi! (my friend) Hihihi!

Everyone, thank you for the reviews. I loved every review I got from you guys. I also thank those who say that I suck… Thank you so much. A mean word comes from you draws a smile in my heart because I love making people angry. Ehehehe! Thank you!

Chapter 11: Nighttime Breeze

Syaoran held Sakura's shoulders tightly looking at her eyes. '_I'll never get to hold her once he gets her…_' He leaned closer to her. Closer. Closer. Then he stopped. '_It doesn't feel good to be holding somebody else's fiancé…_' He got closer and closer then he landed a kiss on her right chick then he let go of her. Her eyes are opened wide with utter surprise.

She turned around, showing him her back as tears started to form in her eyes. She hid it from him. '_The engagement is tomorrow…_' She thought.

………………………………………………… **That night**

A girl sits on a swing using her both hands to hold the ropes attached to the swing and to the bar. Her feet move lazily depending on the movement of the swing. Her head is bowed- looking at the grass underneath her. Her auburn hair that covers her emerald eyes sways along the breeze. She's in a not-so-large garden full of beautiful tulips, roses, daffodils and cherry blossoms that resembles her own.

She sighed "haah…" and kept her position. '_Me? Engaged?_' she thought. '_Why? … It's just not fair… But who says life is fair?_'

At the terrace, a tall grayish haired man with glasses walked while holding a tray of food. He was planning to give it to his fiancé who is now alone in the garden. Yukito saw her and was about to approach her when he saw Sakura's bodyguard walking over to her. He placed first the tray on a nearby table then watched the scene in the garden.

A tall chocolate colored haired man walked in the garden. He is definitely handsome but his facial expression doesn't suit him at the moment. He is wearing a frown. An actual frown. Anyone could tell he's not feeling alright. But these entire things he hide under his phlegmatic astonishing amber-eyed face. "You should be in your room, miss." He told her as soon as he reaches the spot in front of her.

She didn't respond. She didn't budge like she heard nothing. "It's late, considering it's a cold night…" he added.

Finally, she moved. She lifted her head looking at him, "How can you be so calm when the engagement is tomorrow?"

He kept his unemotional face then answered, "Miss, I have saved you multiple times already- from accidents and kidnappers, but I cannot save you from this one. I know you don't wanna be engaged yet… But there's nothing I can do."

Her heart wrung with the words he said. Sure there is no bad thing in it… But it wasn't much of comforting words to her. She wanted to be saved from the torment she's going thru and all she wanted was comfort from the man she loves- him.

She thought of the first days they were together and up until tonight- the last night where she could still hold him. All the days seem to be rolling in her mind like movies. As she thought about the past, things started to form in her mind and she wanted to speak them out. "You were always warm to me!" she started. … He wasn't sure what she was talking about. Although they fought a lot, they both know that those weren't big deals. They were obviously kid stuff and she knew that he didn't mean any harm. "Since the day I first met you, no matter how bad I mistreated you, you were always warm." Then she stopped.

She held tight to the ropes attached to the swing. Tears started to form in her eyes. "Now I'm shedding tears for you, you've become so terribly cold!" Then a tear escaped her eye then rolled down to her right cheek, "I'M GETTING MARRIED TO SOMEONE ELSE! You're okay with THAT!" she kept her stare at his eyes not minding the tears flowing.

He sighed. He now let go of the phlegmatic look on his face and showed the real feelings he's been hiding. His amber eyes that always seemed to be so strong have lost its reputation. They turned into delicate and fragile ones. "Even if it is painful for me," he started, "I don't have the authority to change that." He didn't wanna say it. And anyone could tell he's lying… not really. It's true. It's definitely true.

He couldn't think of anything comforting to say, so he just said, "come now, miss, you should be in your room." He forced to draw a smile; "I'll take you there."

She wore a big frown in her face and shouted, "NO! I PREFER TO STAY HERE!"

His heart wrung, "You always do what you prefer!" Now, it's his turn to get teary but he hid it and with much avail. "Even if it's not good for you! You have an illness, considering it's a cold night..!" he paused then, "your father knows what's best for you… You should be wedded with that Yukito. Besides," he paused again and looked at her eyes deeply. She is certainly beautiful but sad, and her emerald eyes told everything. She was still crying. "I am nothing to him, I'm just somebody your father hired to be your bodyguard."

She blinked trice, '_I'm nothing to him… That's what he said, right? Could it mean that he's been comparing his self to Yukito? Yukito- the person I'm gonna be engaged to._' "…You? My groom?" she suddenly blurted.

He got surprised with her sudden words, "…Uh…"

The tears have stopped flowing from her eyes now; "I'm gonna be your wife!" she smiled. "That's great!"

Even at the most difficult moment, that thought would be worthy of a smile. But still, there are bad signs, "but Sakura, you have a fi-"

"NO! NOT THAT FIANCE THING AGAIN!" she cut him off before he could utter the word. "I want YOU!" she finally told to him. But the feelings aren't wholly expressed yet; "I like you! I need you! …" she paused, then whispered but sure enough he could hear it, "I love you Syaoran. … I love you so much…"

Then she threw her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. Of course, he hugged back. He closed his eyes savoring the moment in the night. Once he opened them again, he turned his eyes at the left but kept his head still. He saw Yukito.

"Come Sakura, before somebody sees us." He told her.

She shook her head rubbing her nose at his chest. "I DON'T CARE IF SOMEBODY SEES ME. And if somebody did, I wish he'd do something and free me!" she exclaimed. She looked up to Syaoran and a familiar figure caught her eye. "Hey isn't that Yu-"

Before she could finish, Syaoran had kissed her lips. It was a vast moment. His eyes were shut tight trying to get all the felicity there is. Her eyes were wide open with utter shock then eventually; she had closed them, also savoring the moment. It definitely felt great.

As soon as they parted, she immediately whispered, "I love you Syaoran." … His smile in his lips didn't say much, bet definitely, his eyes did. He kept silent. … "Hey?" she made a negative angle with her eyebrows, "Don't you love me?"

He smirked at her. "If I say that, that would automatically result of me being your boyfriend." He stated.

She blinked, "You don't want that?"

He smiled, and a handsome happy smile it was, "Of course I do!"

He watched her cute confused expression then said, "Come on now… Before you get cold."

………………………………………………… **Bedroom**

Sakura was lying on her bed, resting her head on the pillow. And at the end of her bed, Syaoran was also resting there at her feet.

She held to her blanket then peeked at him. "Hihihihi." She whispery giggled. This night was definitely an amazing night for her. It didn't free her though… But it still felt great. She sat up then crawled towards the end of the bed. She neared her head on top of his. Her head is facing his, upside down.

**A/N: **Man, how do I explain this? Well… Sakura's forehead is on top of Syaoran's lips and Syaoran's forehead is underneath Sakura's lips… Got it?

Her hair, that are hanging from her head, touched his chicks. He slowly opened his astonishing amber eyes that are ever so hypnotizing once you set your eyes upon it. He looked at her eyes that told her soul. '_She has beautiful eyes…_' he thought.

She got closer to his face and whispered, "I love you."

He smiled, and the more he smiled, the more handsome he grew. "I love you too."

She got closer again then gave him a quick kiss on his lips. Their eyes were closed at the moment.

………………………………………………… **The next morning**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she came running in the hallway still wearing her pajamas. She stopped in front of his bedroom door and quickly opened it.

As soon as she opened it and took notice of him, she announced, "YUKITO CALLED OFF THE ENGAGEMENT!"

He was standing in front of his bed then he turned around to face her.

She noticed the stuff on his bed and it looks like he just got finished with what he was doing. "Hey? Why are you packing?"

He approached her while carrying his luggage, as soon as he is face to face with her, he said, "Mother called up last night. She said my time here is done and she wants me back…"

"W-what?" she weakly replied. He quickly threw his arms around her pushing her to his figure. He embraced her tighter than tight. His eyes were also shut tight while her eyes were lamely opened and looked like she just lost her soul. There was no life in her eyes. He hugged her tighter. This embrace was the tightest compared to the past hugs they had. This is totally different. Unsure if special…but different.

After for a long time, he finally let her go, trying his best to keep the tears inside. She fell to the floor losing all will to stand up. Her palms were rested on the floor and tiny drops of water came dropping on the floor between her hands. She was sobbing.

He knew she was, and he felt like nothing better to do. He…just…walked…out…of…the…bedroom…

**END**

**Author's Tears**

I know you guys hate me now… And I hate my self too.

BUT I HAVE MORE IDEAS! Stay tuned!

Reviews.

**Tammi**


	12. Distant Towns

**Author's Thanks**

**mysticmoon18**

**Chai Chai-chan**

**sakura12**

**thisstoryisgood**

**kura52**

**mirokusbabigurl – **wah! Scary! Here here! Here's the next chap! Wah! Ahehehe!

**kawaiiseeker987 – **testi ko? Ahehe? Luma na nga mga yun e.. Gawa mo ko! Gagawan din kita ng testi! Promise!

**sunflower-power24**

**yukyungtang – **ohh! I see! I see!

**Different Girl**

**EKoolcat369 – **Ahihi? Thank you!

**PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2**

**cool aya – **Ahehe? Just stay tuned! Don't worry! (smiles)

**Tsubame**

**BriAnna – **hi! Hello!

**coca24cola**

**VampireJazzy**

**anonymous – **Teeheehee! That's ok! I'm mean too! (good game)

**Nikki – **Ehehe! What a sweet reader I have! Thank you! (smiles)

**Pinaygrrl – **The second story? Ehehe! Will you please recommend me that story – yung first mong iniyakan… I think I wanna read it. Hihihi!

**Rushi Star**

**Anna dh**

**Sakandliluver – **Hihihihihihi! (good game)

**Shimela**

Chapter 12: Distant Towns

Fujitaka walked in a girl's bedroom.

Messy.

Filthy.

Stuff all over the place.

"Haah…" Fujitaka sighed with Sakura's messed up bedroom. He shook his head in disparagement. "Love…" he whispered. "Maybe it was a little too big for my daughter…" Of course, he noticed what was going on. He doesn't know everything… But he knew the main point.

He clutched tighter the letter in his hand while glancing around the bedroom looking for his daughter. After for a few minutes, he abjured realizing that Sakura is not in her room. He walked out of the room then wandered around the house.

Yukito is in England. He reasoned that he has an important work that he may not be able to manage the engagement. But Fujitaka knew what really was the reason and he admired him for that. He knew Yukito was determined to wed his daughter but still set her free.

Touya is still in Japan and soon be following Yukito abroad. What about him? He wasn't affected much. But he has his own reasons why he should just keep his mouth shut. But he can't approve that his sister would be dying around for a gaki like Li Xiao Lang.

Fujitaka passed by the room that Syaoran used before. It's been 3 weeks since he left and Fujitaka can't help but wonder why his daughter is still not over it- even a bit. He touched the doorknob and attempted to turn it. He still remembers that whenever he opens it, before, he would find a happy Sakura laughing with her bodyguard. Now that he had opened it once again, he still saw the same girl but now crying on bed…alone.

"Sakura…" he mentioned as he neared her. Her face was buried on the white pillow.

"Go away..!" she responded with her mouth covered by the pillow.

He sat on the bed, noticing his daughter's body beside him, he said, "Sakura…"

"I said go away!" she exclaimed still not lifting her head.

"I have something for you." He muttered.

"Oh Dad!" she lifted her head and added, "Not your surprises again! I had enough, ok?"

Her dad smirked and lifted the letter, "Even this?"

She still wore her frown and tried to read the address written on the envelope. "T-Tomoyo Daidouji." Her eyes widened with her best friend's name written on the envelope. That's the next best thing, right? She grasped the letter from her dad's hand. "Thanks Dad."

That night Sakura opened the envelope. She found tickets in it. She took the letter then read:

_Dearest Sakura,_

_Hi there! How are you? I've missed you so much. I'm sorry if I couldn't reply to your e-mails fast because I had work to do. Wow! I'm still undergraduate and I already have a work! Well, my mum and dad have been helping me a lot. Full support! Oh yeah… About the e-mails, I'm terribly sorry for that. That is why I wrote you a letter to make it up to you. But that's not the whole reason._

_Ok, the tickets included in this letter are plane tickets. I want you, and please show up, to join me in my first Cherry Tunnel ball. You might ask what it is all about. Well Sakura, of course you know about Cherry Tunnel; it's the signature of my design, remember? I sort of named it after you! Well actually, the ball isn't just for my design and me. Other designers are also there, models and special guests too. And I want you to be included in it._

_Well… I reckon I have to end this letter now; I'll save the chitchat when you're here. I hope to see you I WILL SEE YOU in the H.K.I.A. this weekend, ok? I'll pick you up!_

_Love Lots,_

_Tomoyo_

**A/N: **Ok, H.K.I.A., I made that up. (grins)

………………………………………………… **Where Syaoran is**

A boy we all girls love is currently settled at one of the outdoor tables in a coffee shop in Hong Kong, Victoria.

He sipped his coffee then glanced at the right. With that glance, a lot of girls squealed from afar. "Please ladies…" a man in a black tuxedo said to the girls. "Pipe down…" another man in tuxedo said. Those were Syaoran's bodyguards trying their best to make their master live a normal life. He's the heir of the famous Li Clan. Almost everybody knows him.

At that scene, he sighed, "Haah…" and lifted his left hand. He was clutching a photo in his hand. About the photo? There's a girl in it and I'd steal a cookie from you if you dunno who it is. She has beautiful emerald eyes and shiny auburn hair. She's certainly cute.

He just stared into the photo as if he was drowned in it not minding the girls squealing over him.

"Hi there young man, wonderful photo you have there." A woman with a long curly grayish hair said. … At that, Syaoran stood in front of her and gave her a polite bow. … The woman giggled and said, "You're such a polite and humble young man, considering you have a rich family."

As soon as his head is lifted again, he thought, '_Hmm… This woman is familiar… But I couldn't remember who she is or where I saw her._' He smiled at her.

…………………………………………………

"Ah… Xiao Lang." A womanly voice was heard when Syaoran entered the Li mansion. … He nodded accepting his mum's presence. … "Where have you been? I disagree with your actions, considering that you are the heir of this clan."

He bowed for apology and said, "I'm sorry Mother. I'll be more careful next time."

"Anyhow…" Yelan, his mother, uttered, "That's ok. I want you to take your mind in this…"

**A/N: **I'm sorry if I'm not in good in their conversations… Spare me from your flames! ONEGAI! (hides)

"Certainly." He replied.

Then a girl from his mother's back appeared and curtsied at him. His eyes suddenly widened knowing what this is gonna be all about. It happened before. He is no stranger to it. Funny, he just regretted what he replied to his mother.

"Xiao Lang… This is Kioku."

He bowed at her as if hating everything at the moment. "Pleased to meet you." He said with greeted teeth.

She curtsied again. She has elbow length navy blue hair, unlike Sakura's who has below shoulder length auburn hair. She is also short but a bit taller than Sakura. She has maroon eyes. Just one look at her, you'll know her beauty is different. "Charmed."

Then Syaoran's mother uttered, "Xiao Lang.." then glided her hand at the back of her son's neck, "don't you recognize her?"

His eyebrow suddenly raised, "Hmm?"

"It's her… You're childhood friend. I know you must've missed her."

He looked at Kioku then to his mother, "Mother… She looks different."

At that, Yelan took a glance at Kioku, "It breaks my heart to hear from you that you don't remember me. But no apology is needed, I have been away from Hong Kong for too long that my looks have adapted from the foreign lands I've been to."

Syaoran still has this doubtful look on his face, but to be polite, he just said, "Oh… Ok?"

"Wonderful." Yelan mentioned. "The two of you have finally met once again."

"Certainly is, madam." Kioku uttered.

Syaoran didn't budge as if he heard nothing.

…………………………………………………… **That night**

"Darn it!" Syaoran kicked hard his bedroom door as he enters his room. Different shades of green became visible in the scene; his carpet is green, also his walls and bed. He walked over to his bed. He laid on it then covered his forehead and eyes with his arms. "My childhood friend is my fiancé."

He didn't notice Sakura's picture falling from his pocket. "What excuse can I make now?"

…………………………………………………… **Where Sakura is**

She lays onto her own bed and she is still holding Tomoyo's letter. She examined the letter and the envelope. '_H.K.I.A._'

"Hong Kong International Airport."

**END**

**Author's Notes**

Sorry. Sorry. Short chapter.

Reviews please.


	13. Familiarity

**Author's Thanks**

**Lil-Sakura-Angel**

**Different Girl**

**coca24cola**

**review lord- **Wow, nice idea you have there… But our minds are sort of different! Ahehe?

**Doggie-Love 3) Pretend that your Sakura just so he will like you (even though he isn't real)– **We're the same at this one..! ..Yep, you are obsessed!

**animelover2**

**soojan- **Wow! That's great news! I think I'm gonna cry huhuhuhu! Hehe! I'm just so happy that your friend Emily told you about my fic. Thank you!

**MCR rocks!- **Hey? Are you MCREADER?

**Vampire Jazzy**

**Gemini Wind this has to be one of the best Sakura Syaoran fics ever.- **Oh my! Thank you ever so much! Thank you! Thank you!

**cristal-shian**

**Illusion Dragon WOW! This is such an AMAZING fic! It rocks! It has all ther teasing, the problems and love that's perfect SxS!- **Oh wow! Thank you for that my beloved reader!

**Anna dh**

**Kawaii bunny Poor Sakura...and that Kioku girl...I don't even like her...heehehehehe- **Ehehehe! Cute review!

**Tsubame**

**sunflower-power24**

**Professional Toilet Flusher- **Hihihi! Nice pen name!

**Sanoske, Duo & Hiro- **(sweat drops)

**cool aya**

**yukyungtang**

**EKoolcat369- **Ahihihi? You're so funny, my friend!

**PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2**

**Mirokusbabigurl**

**BriAnna**

**lil wolf lover**

**Pinaygrrl**

**Rushi Star**

**kawaiiseeker987**

**kura52- **Wah! Add mo ko! Add mo ko! Others, add me rin ahahaha! 13: Familiarity

"Sakuraaaaa!" A girl with long purplish black hair came running over to an auburn-haired girl. She quickly threw her arms around her best friend when she gained on her. They are now at Hong Kong International Airport. "Ooooh! How I've missed you!"

"I missed you too, Tomoyo!" Sakura replied to her friend who is 2 inches taller than her.

"I'm soooo happy to see you!" Tomoyo exclaimed at her.

Sakura was grinning all the way when she noticed few people behind her best friend. She blinked twice, "Your bodyguards?" she pointed the three tall girls wearing dark shades in black outfits.

Tomoyo, still wearing her charming smile, nodded, "Yep! … Say Sakura… You mentioned in your last e-mail that you have a bodyguard too! Is he here? Are you with him?"

The two of them started to walk over to Tomoyo's limousine when she answered, "He's not here."

"Oh?" she replied while one of her bodyguards gently closed the door beside her. "How come?" She suddenly chuckled, "I bet you don't want him here! Hehehe! You stated that he was a lot annoying, wasn't he?"

It was a very very long time ago when they last exchanged e-mails. "Well… Let's say I was wrong. Ahehe?" she told her best friend.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo had a worried tone, "are you ok? You don't sound so good."

Sakura was just sitting and nonchalantly looking at the ground. She quickly lifted her head then said, "me? Of course I'm ok!"

Tomoyo's eyebrows twitched with doubt. Although they have been separated for a long time, she still knows her best friend quite well, "really?"

"Yeah…" she nodded. "Well ANYWAYS.., I haven't seen you for a long time Tomoyo! You look prettier!" she complemented.

Tomoyo's hair didn't change much- still the same length and the certain curls, but her bangs are now a bit more stylish than before.

"Thank you! I can say the same for you! You look splendid, Sakura!"

"Ahihi?" she sweat dropped.

………………………………………………… **After 2 days; Where Syaoran is**

Syaoran lazily opened his eyes. It's morning and he doesn't feel like getting out of bed. He is fully awake now for he had slept for 13 hours. His eyes, that are somehow red and brown, are fixed on the ceiling. His eyes. Those amber eyes of his, they totally fit a handsome guy like him and it made the ladies just scream and want to be its apple. But no, none of them seem to be the right one for him. The one he chose was the one he didn't expect to like from the start, or did he?

He blinked. He thought of the days that had gone by. Most of them were wasted on shit. Like Sakura, he let his chances pass by.

He still lay lazily on his bed, not willing to move a muscle. He sighed. "Mother…"

…………………………………………………… **Flashback**

'Knock knock' there was a knock on the door and it was followed by a "Come in!" by the owner of the bedroom- Syaoran.

After for a few seconds, Yelan walked in. As soon as he caught sight of his mum, he stood.

"Sit down." His mother said without any formal tone. She sat next to his son on his bed. "Xiao Lang, we both know that in the past, you have cancelled a LOT of engagements…And it pissed off the elders. They commented that they were indifferent about you because you keep on reasoning that you have already fallen for another.

**A/N: **If you prefer, see chapter 6

And that another is your childhood friend… And now that Kioku's here-"

"Is she really my childhood friend?" Syaoran suddenly butt in.

"Y-you don't recognize her? You be the judge."

"Well… Actually… Mother… I really don't think that Kioku was the girl in my past." Syaoran still has his doubts in him and he wouldn't let him self be bluffed.

"Don't worry. She is. …As I was saying…Now that Kioku's here, I expect you to be on a positive side this time."

"But…"

"Xiao Lang… We have long waited for the heir to be finally engaged and settled. Don't fail us this time, please."

Syaoran blinked and had a confused surprised look plastered on his face. His mother's word really struck him. She rarely says 'please' to him. Even though it isn't much of a plead, but still… It is unusual. And it just had to make him all so warm inside.

"Ok Mother," he smiled and added, "I also have been waiting for my female childhood friend's return."

……………………………………………… **End of flashback**

Syaoran still lies on his bed. "I also have been waiting for my female childhood friend's return." He repeated.

Thoughts swam in his head. '_I feel sorry for my mum...And a little for the elders too. All I thought then was that they only think of themselves. And I still do think about that right now. But I guess, this time, they made an effort for me. I give them credit for putting up guts and making Kioku be my fiancé._

_Kioku. Kioku. I don't really feel anything familiar with her name. I've asked her why I don't feel a thing. She told me that maybe time had melted the bond between us._

_Really? Is that the reason? … Even if she is my childhood friend, still, I didn't feel much about her then. It was just an excuse. A lie._

_But not totally a lie. Damn, I'm messed up! Well anyways… I'll put my mind in order. … Not totally a lie…Why? I had this tiny bit crush on her when I was 7… Like I noticed before, she was very pretty. But I don't really feel anything whenever I see Kioku. She is pretty though; different beauty. But still, I am not attracted to her. But vibes came electrocuting me whenever I remember her…Even just her name._

_Sakura._

_Just a slight thought of her makes me feel chills coming down my spine. Sakura, she is also pretty. My pretty angel. It's funny isn't it? I came to like someone who acts way younger than her age._

_But… What am I gonna do? I can't be all so in love with Sakura when Kioku is my fiancé. To think I was crazy over the issue Yukito being Sakura's fiancé… What am I gonna tell Sakura now? Dammit. She was happy when Yukito called off their engagement. And now…I'm the one who's engaged._

_Will I ever be free to wed the one I truly love?_'

Syaoran blinked, "now where did that come from? Will I ever be free to wed the one I truly love? I didn't think I had something like that in me. Ahahaha!" He smiled at that thought. "It's good to smile once in a while." Then the smile faded.

'_I can't let Sakura know that! Besides, she's in Japan and I'm in Hong Kong… I can't let her know that… But… What about the wedding? When I finally wed Kioku?_

… _I'm sure Sakura has somebody else by that time._' His heart wrung.

Knowing that as a fact or just a mere possible thing, he put his mind in a new view. '_I guess I have to move on too._

_To where? Haah… Mother… I will not fail you. Well… I'll try._

_I don't wanna wed someone I don't love. That's a fact. So… I have to have feelings for Kioku._'

He finally left his bed and stood. He went to his bathroom and took his morning routine.

………………………………………………… **Where Sakura is**

"Tomoyo!" she cried out at her cell phone. She's alone in her hotel room.

"Yes Sakura?" her best friend is on the other line.

"Tomoyo! Waaaah! I'm so bored! Can I come over?"

"Oh Sakura… I'm terribly sorry… I'm busy. I have work to do."

"Can I come and help?" she said as she sits on the couch.

"Hehe… Thanks Sakura, but there's nothing in here you could help me out with… You know..?"

"Oh… I understand. Oh well… I'll just wander around a bit!"

"No Sakura! You might get lost!"

"Don't worry Tomoyo! I'm not new here!"

"Oh yeah… I'll keep that in mind. Ahehe? Take care, ok? Promise me you'll be fine."

"I'll be fine! Promise!"

"Ok..! See you then!"

"Yeah, see you!" Then Sakura hanged up the phone. She threw her cell phone at the other couch. She told her self, "Well… No other place to go..! I'll just go to the place where I always hanged out…"

………………………………………………… **Syaoran**

After his breakfast, he went to their terrace.

'_What do I know about her? About Kioku? What do I know?_

_My childhood friend?_

_Is that all? Well… I reckon that's what I have now…_'

He decided to go to the place where he usually meets his childhood friend- the playground.

He walked thru the streets. The playground isn't that far from their mansion. As he continued his walking trip, memories came swimming in his mind. He recalled the times when he was walking in the streets with Sakura. He sighed. '_…It was fun._'

The amber-eyed guy seems to be walking for quite a while now. '_I…can't…help…it…_' he thought. He had been thinking of Sakura all the way. All the things he passes by seem to be making him remember her- even the telephone booths or the sidewalk itself.

Until finally, he noticed the plants near him and he reckons that behind it is the playground.

"Sand sand sand..! Sand in the sandbox..! Sand in my pants..! Oh sand sand sand..!"

Syaoran heard a female voice chirping and it's coming from the playground. He smiled a little, "Maybe it's Kioku..!" he whispered to himself. "That chant sounds so familiar. I'm sure it's the song I was supposed to sing when I was very young."

The thought of Kioku in the playground made him feel something different. '_Sakura… Where are you now? What are you doing? If only you were here… So that I have someone to tease and play with… I'm in the playground… Where are you?_'

He used his left hand to shove off the leaves that are in his way. He wasn't very happy at that time. And he was actually wearing a slight frown. He misses her.

As expected, he saw the one singing. He saw a female girl sitting at the edge of the sandbox. Her eyes were fixed on the sand so she didn't notice Syaoran coming. She looks like that her age is nearly the same as his. She was slightly playing with the sand; feeling it's roughness.

She once again chanted, "Sand sand sand..! Sand in the sandbox..! Sand in my pants..! Oh sand sand sand..!"

Syaoran's eyes widened. He was wondering why this girl, who is not Kioku, in his view knows this chant. As far as he remembers, he and his female childhood friend made that chant; and only the two of them know it. '_Maybe Kioku have taught that to someone else… Well… Good timing! There's someone here who is a friend of Kioku! I could ask some things about her..!_'

He kept his ground. His feet haven't taken another step. He is still standing there, watching the girl play alone.

"Sand in my pants..! Oh sand sand sand..! Sand monster come take me awaaaayyyy..!"

Shock plastered his handsome face when she yelled that latest line. The voice sounds so familiar. Everything came so familiar. Her voice. Her hands. Her smile. Her hair. Her eyes.

Small and childlike.

Light complexion and dainty.

Sweet and gentle.

Auburn.

Emerald.

"Sakura!" he suddenly screamed.

The girl suddenly stopped then lifted her head. She looked to see who just screamed. As soon as their eyes met, Syaoran noticed the same astounding emerald eyes that he wished it would only twinkle just for him.

Her eyes widened with surprise and glee. "Syaoraaaaaan!" she screamed in delight and quickly took of running towards him.

While he watches his missed angel running over to him, quick thoughts came entering his mind like '_No… This isn't Kioku's friend! I-it's Sakura!_'

She embraced him tightly as soon as she reached him. She buried her head between his neck and right shoulder. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him. "How I've missed you…" she whispered.

His eyes were closed, also savoring their unexpected meeting. He was also holding onto her tightly.

After their embrace, Sakura kept her gaze at her beloved. She was so happy she got a little teary. She grinned at him. "Sniff." She sniffed as she wipes a tear from her left eye with her finger. She kept her grin at him, "How are you?"

"Fine! Fine! Just fine! How about you?" he was extremely happy and also can't help himself from grinning.

"I'm soooo happy!" She exclaimed then she spread out her arms. "I'm so happy I got to see you again!" then she wrapped her arms around his body again; resting her head on his chest. "I missed you!"

"I missed you toooooo!" he cried out and then he quickly gave her a peck on her cheek.

"Hihihihi!" she giggled at that.

He blushed a lot, so did she. They kept their eyes gazed at one another.

"Excuse me." A female voice came in and it had to make Sakura let go of Syaoran.

Sakura blinked trice unsure whom the hell the girl is and why she butt in. Sakura wore a confused childish frown and her eyebrows formed a negative angle. "Who's she?" she asked Syaoran.

The other girl put her left hand at her left hip and spoke up before Syoaran could answer, "I'm Syaoran's fiancé!"

Sakura's eyebrows still have this negative angle and her childish frown turned into a serious frown. She blinked and then faced him, "Is that true?"

Syaoran ran his right hand thru his brown messy hair. "W-well…"

"Of course it's true!" Kioku snapped. "Tell her Syaoran!"

"Is it?" Sakura eyed him with a pleading look on her face. She looked like she wanted to hear that it isn't true. … He took a deep sigh and with much hesitation, he slightly nodded. … Water came flooding in her eyes like an overflowing dam. Then she ran away. … He rolled his fingers making a fist; he gave Kioku a quick angry glare then ran after Sakura.

. - . I had come too close to happiness and have it swept away . - .

"Sakura, wait!" he caught up to her then grabbed her left arm.

"WHAT?" she cried out to him.

"Let me explain!" he exclaimed.

She glared at him with serious fury. "Explain." she uttered with greeted teeth.

"It was all my mum's idea, I promise!"

"And?" she muttered to him as if looking for more explanation.

"HEY! What's this all about!" Kioku butt in again.

Sakura eyed her angrily as she pulls away from Syaoran's grasp and then she ran away.

**END**

**Author's Notes**

Wah! Why does everything turn out negative lately? Ehehehe? Oh well…

Please stay tuned.

Neat reviews please. Thank you! Hihihi!


	14. Rain and Fury

**Author's Notes**

Hey, I'm back! Ahihi!

Thanks to the following reviewers:

monito

Sanoske, Duo & Hiro

review lord

sakura12

cristal-shian

Kitty Meow-Mix23

animekid5423

Pinaygrrl

phoenix.tearx

Different Girl

Shimela

EKoolcat369

lil wolf lover

Rebecca

thisstoryisgood

anonymous

coca24cola

Rushi Star

kawaii-bunny

kura52- ahh tlga? Ok.. I'll check it out mamaya! Thank you!

sakandliluver

Illusion Dragon

Chapter 14: Rain and Fury

'_Why was I surprised in the first place, anyways?_'

Sakura was walking alone in a town a little bit afar from the playground that night. '_I knew he lived in Hong Kong._' Thoughts were swimming in her head nonstop. No, she really doesn't know what to think about. It really doesn't matter what pops in her mind. '_Yeah… So maybe I wasn't the only one who noticed he has good looks… And accurately, a lot of girls in my school have a crush on him… But…_' She kept a big frown the whole time she was walking and she doesn't recognize what time it is. Actually, it's about 10:20pm in the evening. She hasn't taken lunch and dinner yet. Poor Sakura. '_He? Having a fiancé? It's only been a little less than a month since we got separated and he already has a fiancé?_

I totally don't dig that… 

_No way…_'

She kept her hands in her pocket. She kept her glance at the ground, not really minding where she is heading or who she bumps into.

Then unfortunately, it started to rain…

"Great." She mumbled sarcastically in her walk. "Just great."

…………………………………………………… **Where Syaoran is**

"Sakuraaaa!" he yelled in the night. It was raining hard and he really is a lot worried about her. He ran and ran wherever his feet take him to.

"SakuraaAA!" he yelled again. He gripped tighter on his umbrella. His amber eyes serious and wide; searching for its precious emerald ones. He's been into a lot of places for way leads to way and at this state, he's in a place who knows where..?

"SAKURAAAA!" he yelled louder. He tried at the top of his lungs. Who knows where she is? No one could help him now. He's been running for quite a while now and he gotten a lot worried. He let go of the umbrella that's been keeping him dry.

Now, he runs under the unfortunate rain in a place where he doesn't familiarize much. Who knows what could happen to him there? But that doesn't matter. Where is she? That's the only thing in his head.

"SAKURAAAA!" he called again for her like for so many times already. After a couple of minutes of running under the rain, he's totally soaked now. "Huff puff" he breathed hard. He's been tired for all that running until he saw a short girl walking alone. She was looking at the ground as if she doesn't know it was raining.

He ran off to her. "Sakura..!" he placed his right hand on her left shoulder. The auburn-haired girl looked up to him. She was wearing a very sad frown and her tears aren't obvious because her face is wet because of the rain. But he knows she's been crying… Why? Is it because she was always a crybaby? Nah… Her eyes are slightly red.

"C'mon, let's go home." He told her.

She opened her mouth to speak and a tiny sweet voice came out, "we don't live together anymore."

After a tiring run, he finally smiled, "of course I know that."

"Then… Then goodbye!" she bellowed. "I'm going home!"

"Just don't be a spoiled brat now!" he exclaimed at her.

In a funny way, she brightened a bit by hearing him call her 'spoiled brat'. Being teased by him was irritating…but also fun. She didn't speak up anymore. She just watched him yap thru his cell phone.

And after for a couple of minutes, a black car stopped beside them and Syaoran opened its door and let Sakura in.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked after the car started to drive off.

"Home." He simply said.

She felt that she doesn't wanna be taken in just like that. But she felt very weak and somehow unable to speak and argue. She just kept her mouth shut while her eyes are starting to get droopy.

Pretty soon, Sakura found her self standing next to Syaoran in a green room – his bedroom. "Syaoran!" she screamed in fury. She really doesn't know why she felt like wringing his neck, but probably because he has a fiancé and she doesn't really approve that.

"What?" he simply asked her as he comes out of his bathroom. "Your bath is ready." … Before she could give him her yells, she suddenly felt comfy with him giving her a bath.

"Come this way." He told her as he slightly waves his hand at her. … She walked over to him like she forgot all her fury. … He held her hand; "I'll just get some dry clothes for you." … She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She felt dizzy and her eyes got obviously droopy. She lost balance and fell to him.

His eyes widened, how could he forget? "Sakura..!" he whispered to her ear. He really doesn't wanna scream or yell at the moment. It's late and only a few people in his mansion know that he had brought a girl in his room. What if his mother finds that out? But that doesn't matter much at the moment. She passed out again, what would he do now? Lay her on the bed? '_No, not now! She is soaked in rain, she'll just get sick if she goes to sleep wearing her wet clothes._'

He carried her bridal style. He walked over to the filled bathtub. He let her sit at the edge of the tub. He dipped his fingers in the tub. "Warm enough…" he whispered. He made secure that her sitting position is safe enough so she won't fall. The bathroom wall rests her back. He took off her shoes.

He gulped. '_I'm her boyfriend… Am I right?_' he asked him self. '_She told me she loved me and I answered her that I also love her… So… I'm her boyfriend._' Then he paused. '_But I'm engaged to somebody else…_' He shook his head and told himself, "I love her, that's all there is."

He gulped again and took off her clothes. He blushed all the way but he didn't remove her undies. "I'm sure she'll get mad if I do that, ehehehehe…" He placed her whole body in the tub filled with warm water.

He didn't know what to think or what to do. He just watched her.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. "Syao?" she weakly uttered.

"I'm here..!" he whispery snapped and took hold of her hand.

She frowned again. "Wah…" she mumbled. "I passed out again."

He worriedly smirked, "of course. It's a cold rainy night, you'll surely pass out."

"…I know." She looked down. "I really need someone to look out for me…"

"I will!" he snapped. … She looked at him with sad eyes then looked down again.

At that, the both of them knew what she meant- he can't look after her…He is engaged to some other girl.

"W-well… Let's just t-talk about that s-some other time…" he said while slightly stuttering. "I'll just take a bath at another bathroom."

…………………………………………………… **After 20 minutes**

The both of them are now in Syaoran's room and with tummies full. The lights were out, except for the lamp beside the bed. They are both seated on the bed, wearing fresh clothes.

"I'm exhausted!" he blurted and laid his back on the bed while turning off the lamp.

She was still on a sitting position, "Syaoran…" she uttered.

"Yep?" he asked with his eyes closed.

She finally laid beside him while saying, "you took off my clothes, didn't you..?"

He suddenly opened his eyes. He blushed a lot. "Y-yeah… W-why?"

"N-nothing…" she uttered. "I just got a little embarrassed." Then she buried her head in his chest.

He put the blanket on them. "Don't be." He said. "I'm your boyfriend, right?" he added.

She lifted her head, "you are?"

"I answered 'I love you, too.' Right?"

"Y-yeah… Y-you did." She slightly smiled. But both of them couldn't see their facial expressions for it is dark in there.

"W-well Sakura… I guess you should rest now. I'll wake you up at 4am." He told her while rubbing her back.

"Why so early?" she asked him with a confused tone.

"Well… I really don't want my mum to know that I brought a girl in my room… So I guess, it would be better if we get out of the house before everybody wakes up." He explained.

"Oh… I see… But what about the maids?"

"Don't worry about them… They won't put me into trouble…" he smiled.

She got a bit happier having him by her side. She rested her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep. It was a comfy sleep and good thing Syaoran doesn't snore.

**A/N: **(wink wink)

…………………………………………………

"Sakura.." he whispered. "Sakura..!" he whispered louder.

"H-huh?" she slowly opened her eyes. She came to meet a pair of amber ones. "Syao?"

"C'mon! We have to go..!"

"R-right..!" she mumbled and put up a lot of effort to get up.

Before they knew it, they found themselves walking at the Li Mansion's front garden. "…Thanks." She whispered to him.

He raised his eyebrow then turned to her. "Huh? What for?"

"For looking after me…" she said.

"Oh..? Ehehe? That's nothing… You really need someone to look after you. And you need me!" he exclaimed while pointing a finger at himself.

The both of them were smiling all the way until they reached the sidewalk in front of the Li Mansion.

"What the hell's going on here?" a female boast voice was heard beside them.

The both of them, at the same time, looked to see who was the speaker. "What are you doing here?" Syaoran told her with a polite irritated voice.

"Well! My fiancé!" she cried out. "I came by early to your house to wake you up and serve your breakfast!" she added in ejaculation.

"Is that necessary?" Syaoran replied in sarcasm but he kept his tone low.

"Whatever!" she rolled her eyes. She neared the couple and quickly grabbed Sakura's right wrist. "What the heck is your business here?"

"HEY! Let go off me!" came out a tiny cry.

"What? Gonna tell your mommy?" she gripped tighter on her wrist.

"Let go of her, Kioku!" he shouted then pulled out her grip on Sakura.

Kioku's eyes widened and said, "You're my fiancé! You should be with me! Not her!" … Syaoran sighed as he looked to the ground. … Then she had a sobbing tone, "and I find you walking around holding hands with another woman!"

He felt sort of guilty for having two women in his life at the moment. He told his mum that he won't fail her, and now he walks around the street so early in the morning having another girl with him. He is a player… not really. He's just lost in a messy situation.

"Well? What are you gonna say for your self?" Kioku eyed him.

"…" He kept silent first then said, "I'm just gonna take Sakura home…"

"No! I don't allow you!" she snapped. "If you do, Li Yelan will know about this!"

His eyebrows made a negative angle, he sighed hard, thinking of what to do. He looked at Sakura's face. At that, Sakura whispered to him, "I hate you." Then she ran away.

Uh oh.

Poor Syaoran.

**END**

**Author's Notes**

Damn! Lame chappie! Ehehehe?

Stay tuned, minna! Chapter 15 is up! The Ball!

**Sakura: **The ball? What am I gonna wear?

Well minna, please give me ideas on what design our pretty Sakura shall wear. Just state them along with your review. Thank you! Arigato! Jamattene!


	15. Drunk

**Author's Notes**

Sanoske,Kiri,Duo,Jaro,Tesume, Hiro & Shar

Little-kokeshi-doll

VampireJazzy

Nikki

Lil-Sakura-Angel

Monito

babiriceball

lionessmama

reviewlord

sweetkitty9691

sakura12

A.Lupin

Sakandliluver

Kawaiiseeker987

**animeadict** – I loved your review! Sige, sulat ka! I'll look forward to it!

Silentwhimpers

twilight-star1

Chai Chai-chan

Lemonangel

**coca24cola – **Thanks for the idea!

Shimela

Yukyungtang

Different Girl

Pinaygrrl

Kitty Meow-Mix23

Rushi Star

Kawaii-bunny

XSweEtPanDaBOOx

EKoolcat369

Lil wolf lover

cristal-shian

bookworm908

sunflower-power24

Illusion Dragon

**I would like to thank the following reviewers who have shared their ideas. I'm sorry though for the ones who liked pink… I considered the ideas of the first reviewers… Sorry… They liked green. (grins)**

Chapter 15: Drunk

It was nighttime. A man with navy bluish black hair came in a noisy bar.

"Wait up, man!" another man called out to him. "What if we get late!"

The first man's eye glasses flashed, "No, we won't. I just have to check him out."

"Sheesh! Is this necessary? Baby sitting a 17 year old drunkard!" he replied then followed the man.

The two of them entered the bar. It was dark in there and multi colored lights are visible in the middle of the big room. At one side of the place, there's a bar table and a few a males are there. There's a chubby bartender offering them drinks.

**A/N: **Geez minna, do I have to elaborate? You know how bars look!

The man with bluish black hair and glasses walked over to the bar table. He sat next to another man who seem to be seated there for a long time now- this man was wearing a black coat. And inside his coat was a tan turtle neck top.

"C'mon, that's enough!" he exclaimed to him. This man is wearing a usual coat and tie formal outfit. Black coat and navy blue tie that matches his eyes.

"Arghh! Go away Eriol!" he blurted to him. … Disbelief and disgust plastered Eriol's face. … The man tapped hard his hand on the table and another drink was offered to him.

"No, you won't!" Eriol grabbed the glass before he could get it.

"What's the matter with you!" he exclaimed at him. "Can't you just mind your own business!"

"Hahahaha!" the man who came with Eriol let out a laugh. "Rich guy, heir of the Li Clan, Syaoran Li, is a drunkard in a shabby bar!" He paused and then he said with a low insulting tone, "bastard.."

Syaoran was glaring at this guy the whole time he was laughing and he disliked what he saw. "SAY THAT AGAIN!" he burst to him grabbing his polo inside his black coat.

"Syaoran!" Eriol uttered in gritted teeth as he locked his elbows at Syaoran's armpits.

"Let go off me, Eriol!" Syaoran commanded to Eriol who was behind him. "SAY THAT AGAIN!" he repeated to the guy.

"Bastard!"

His face grew red because of fury and he put a lot of strength to strike him a punch on the face. Eriol had managed to stop Syaoran from beating up his friend. "Syaoran, take a hold of your self!"

Syaoran shook his arms hard to shove away Eriol's arms. He adjusted his coat and again sat to his chair. "Just go…" he muttered.

"Tch!" Eriol uttered. He looked at his wristwatch. After that, he faced Syaoran, "don't be late!"

"…Like I care." Syaoran said after he gulped his drink.

Eriol shook his head in disbelief with an unsatisfied smirk. "C'mon Trance." He told his friend then they were off.

……………………………………………………

"Hey girls..!" a manly sweet voice was heard in Eriol's car.

"Hey Trance!" two chorused.

Eriol was driving them to the ball. Trance was also in the front seat and there were two girls at the back, namely Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura was wearing a simple forest green dress. It's a tube top cocktail dress that goes a little below her knee. Its lively skirt was flattering along her movements. Her best friend, Tomoyo, was wearing a black spaghetti strapped top straight dress with few sparkly bids sewn on it.

Trance was still looking at them and gave them an appreciating smile. Sakura smiled back for he was obviously staring at her.

"Ok, we're here!" Eriol chirped as he pulls over by the side. The valet walked over to their car and opened the door for the ladies. After Eriol stepped out, he gave his car keys to the man. After that, a familiar car caught his eye.

'Skreeeeeeek!' the car violently stopped just behind Eriol's car. "Uhh guys…" he said, but kept his stare at the reckless driver's car. "You guys go ahead. … Trance, escort them, will you?"

"Sure! No prob!" Trance responded. Trance has navy blue hair, just like Eriol's but Eriol's hair is darker. He has forest green eyes and his complexion his darker than Eriol and Syaoran's. He's as tall as Eriol.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Tomoyo approached Eriol.

"Uhh… Nothing. Just go ahead. I'll catch up, ok?" then he flashed a polite smile at her.

Feeling a bit unsatisfied, she just let her boyfriend do what he gotta do. "Ok.." Then walked off to Sakura and Trance.

When they're slightly out of sight. Eriol walked over to the reckless driver for he reckons whom it is. He saw him throw his keys to the valet.

"Are you ok?" Eriol asked Syaoran who was leaning against his car.

"What does it look like?" he replied in a sarcastic tone as he stands straight and shows him his smile.

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just don't go crazy in the ball."

After that, Syaoran was still leaning on his car while he watches Eriol's back disappear in the scene. He glared at the lights inside the hotel as he drinks the last drops of his bottle.

"Excuse me, sir. We have to park your car now."

Syaoran looked at the valet with mean droopy eyes but didn't say anything. He lamely threw away the bottle beside him and grumpily walked off to the entrance of the hotel.

Pretty soon, Syaoran found himself seated at his chair. He was all alone in his reserved table. His table was near the buffet table. And across the big room, there was Eriol's table at the corner.

The humongous room was filled with tables covered in white cloth. The lights were yellowish and extravagant paintings and pictures of models were hanged on the wall. Syaoran was just seated there and eyed the pictures one by one. Everything looked so languid to him except for one picture that he is now staring at.

It was a picture of a female model. It was just an ordinary picture but he had his eyes set on her eyes. '_They're beautiful._' He thought. The girl with long curly gray hair on the picture had the same familiar emerald eyes. He blinked twice. '_It's familiar… Isn't it? Have I met this girl before?_'

A tall girl who was wearing a pure white dress approached his table. "Good evening. … Hi there!" she greeted him. … His vision was a bit blurry but he knew that this girl was talking to him. He nodded in response for he doesn't feel like speaking up. … "Why don't you get some punch at the buffet table?"

"It's ok… I'm all set." He replied. Good thing he managed to speak politely even though he's drunk.

She smiled and nodded to him. He watched her leave. Her hair swayed along the movement of her body. Come to see it, she had the same long curly gray hair like the one in the picture. "Now I remember…" he whispered to himself. '_She was the one I met in the coffee shop. But I didn't get her name…_'

**A/N: **If you prefer, see Chapter 12.

Pretty soon, a waiter walked over to Syaoran. "Sir, your wine." He nodded then the waiter left.

The lights went out and everything was dark except for the lights at the entrance and the lights on the stage. The speaker had been telling a lot of stuff about fashion and designs. He also mentioned special guests; one of them was the heir of the Li Clan, Li Syaoran. But he was too drunk or too busy with his wine that he didn't recognize to hear it.

This had been going on for quite a while now and Syaoran couldn't care less of what's happening in the ball.

"The creator behind Cherry Tunnel design, Daidouji Tomoyo." The speaker said and the spotlight went to Tomoyo. She stood and curtsied.

"Oh?" Syaroan lazily raised an eyebrow. "So Tomoyo is her name… Eriol's girlfriend…" Then drank more of his wine in his glass. After he drank it all up, he grabbed the bottle and found it empty. Not thinking much, he took his silver lighter in his pocket. It's top turned and fire flicked from it. It's a sign to call the waiters.

**A/N: **Are they allowed to do that in balls? Well whatever it is, Syaoran did it anyways…

Before he knew it, Syaoran is at the middle of his second bottle. Then the lights went on again. After for a couple of minutes, the people started to chat and the room had gotten a bit noisy. He was so bored that he just set his eyes on his glass and not noticing Kioku walking over to him.

"I didn't know you were here!" she mentioned at him as she takes the seat beside Syaoran. He didn't budge as if he heard nothing. "I just heard your name announced by the speaker so I came to look for you." Still, he kept silent.

A waiter happened to pass by and Syaoran motioned him to come over. "Yes, sir?" the waiter asked while bringing a tray on his palm. Syaoran raised his pointing finger. The waiter nodded and gave him another glass.

Syaoran slowly shoved the glass over to Kioku, giving it to her. "Thank you!" she responded as the waiter walks off. Syaoran grasped the bottle and poured some to Kioku's glass.

"Have you eaten already?" she asked him. Syaoran wasn't paying attention to her question; he was looking at a faraway place- over to Eriol's table's direction.

………………………………………………

"You look splendid tonight, my lady." Trance complemented Sakura.

She flashed a polite smile, "thank you. … But you only met me tonight."

"Ahh… Yes." He neared his face to Sakura's.

She got tensed with his action. She sighed in worry. "Well?"

"Well what?" Trance uttered as he takes hold of Sakura's hand.

Tomoyo was slightly giggling at the scene. It was her first time to see Sakura get nervous because of a guy who is obviously flirting with her.

………………………………………………

Kioku sipped the wine, "Syaoran!" she got surprised with his sudden movement. He vastly stood and walked over to crowd.

………………………………………………

Trance stood and offered a hand to Sakura. She looked up to him. "Dance?" he asked. She got surprised then looked at Tomoyo who was nodding, and then she looked at Eriol who was giving her a 'your-choice' look. She glanced at Tomoyo again who is now nodding like crazy. Finally, Sakura took Trance's hand and also stood.

Trance made a sudden odd movement that made Sakura quickly look at him. "What do you think you're up to?" a man with messy brown hair gripped tight on Trance's right wrist. His eyes were angrily fixed at him as if it was his death glare.

"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Syaoran!" Kioku entered the scene. Sakura quickly looked at Kioku who returned her stare.

"Gonna steal my girl, huh?" Syaoran was eyeing him angrily.

Sakura gawked at the scene, "Syaoran! You're drunk!" she could smell the liquor scent under the manly perfume.

"Your girl?" Trance sarcastically uttered.

"I'm his girl!" Kioku spoke up.

Syaoran had enough crap for one day. "Shut up! Bitch!" he ejaculated at Kioku. Her eyes widened in shock and she definitely got mad at him.

"Syaoran, stop this insanity…" Eriol approached them. Few people have already noticed the oddity in that corner.

Trance smirked, "bastard."

'BAG!' a heavy punch hit Trance's face.

"Trance!" Tomoyo and Eriol chorused. Trance had fallen to the floor and seemingly out of conscious.

"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed angrily at him.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo snapped when Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her away.

**A/N: **Now, you won't forget their names. Ahehehe?

Tomoyo and Eriol were looking at Sakura worriedly. She mouthed them, 'I'll be fine!' while she was being dragged by Syaoran. Kioku was still there, she saw everything, and she didn't like it. She was left there, jaw dropped.

Before she knew it, Sakura found her self standing by the wall in a flower field. That place was a bit far from the hotel.

"What are you doing!" she yelled at him as soon as his face got near hers.

"I should ask you that question!" he yelled back. "What the hell are you doing?"

"WHAT? You're not making any sense!"

His facial expression was really negative. He was definitely angry. "DON'T FLIRT WITH HIM!"

Her eyes widened. "I AM NOT!" she replied to his handsome face. Even at his lowest aura, he is still handsome. Definitely handsome. And he became better looking with his coat and turtle neck top.

"I SAW YOU HOLDING HANDS WITH HIM!" he shouted. He couldn't control his anger because he was drunk.

"… He was asking me to dance." Came out a tiny voice.

'BAG!' Syaoran's punch hit the wall near Sakura's head. He was breathing hard. He turned his head to look at her face. She returned his stare then she looked down. After a few seconds, he removed his fist from the wall.

"You know…" she started with a low tone, "I really don't like that Kioku person." … He blinked twice. Why did she say that in all of a sudden? … She added, "And YOU are HER fiancé."

"But I don't have feelings for her..!" he muttered to her when she attempted to run.

She took a step for she really wanted to run away, "you're gonna get married to her!" Then she finally had the chance to escape.

……………………………………………… **After 2 days**

A girl with auburn hair was walking at one familiar street alone. She looked at her right, there's a black car there. While looking at it, she smiled a little then continued her walk. She passed by a familiar gate and there was a big beautiful garden visible behind it. There was a brown French bench that can be seen from the gate. Sakura peeked and saw her beloved lying on the bench.

He was just looking at the sky, nonchalantly. She lifted her head to look at the huge mansion. She noticed a window- it's curtain was open. She glanced eagerly at it, Kioku was there and she was talking to a gorgeous woman who is a lot older than her. The woman has long black hair and was tied into an elegant ponytail.

Sakura was still looking at the window, she noticed Kioku- she was crying. '_Why? What's the matter?_' she thought. Then after a while, she shrugged off her thoughts then finally called to her beloved. "Syaoran!"

Without further ado, the man lying on the bench beyond the gate lifted his head. He turned his head to the direction where the voice came from. At that, he saw Sakura. Automatically, his face lightened up.

He ran over to the gate and opened it. "Come in!" he snapped.

"No, no…" she muttered, "I won't take long." … He raised his eyebrows; confusion plastered his amber-eyed face. … Then she told him, "I just came by to say goodbye."

At that, he frowned. He didn't like it. "Why?" he asked.

Sakura got a bit a teary then she suddenly gave him an embrace with a hop. While her arms are locked around him, she whispered. "I'm going back to Japan." … His eyes widened. He expected this but he didn't think that it was gonna be this soon. … She parted from him then asked, "why is Kioku crying?"

"Huh?" he had an aback look on his face. "Is she crying?" his tone was like he doesn't know a thing.

"Oh well… Nevermind!" she snapped then giggled. She felt her heart wrung because of Syaoran's fiancé.

"Sakura…" he muttered.

"Don't worry!" she exclaimed as she wipes a small tear from her eye, "I'm ok!" She took a deep sigh then added, "Enjoy your time with your fiancé, bye!" She took a step then continued it with a run, heading towards the black car.

"Sakura!" he screamed for her. But she acted like she heard nothing. He saw her enter the car and recognized whose car it is- Eriol's.

He was left there, dismayed. He didn't know that from the window Sakura was looking at a while ago, a woman was looking at them. And she was Yelan Li.

**END**

**Author's Notes**

What? You didn't like my chapter?

I didn't like it, too.

Thank you everyone for your reviews… I still can't believe I had more than 200!

All thanks to you!


	16. Revealed

**Author's Thanks**

review lord

coca24cola

sunflower-power24

Lil-Sakura-Angel

Orlandosangel

**Dreamteam- **Oh! Thanks for that! Bout NH.., uhh… I dunno… It's hard to get inspiration these days… SNAP! Ehe ehehe ehe!

Connie

**DidiHoney- **Oh wow! Even I can't read my entire story in one reading! Ahahaha!

Bookworm

Rinoah8ter

Nikki

Ekoolcat369

Kawaii-bunny

Cherryblossomrox

Sanoske,Kiri,Duo,Jaro,Tesume, Hiro & Shar

Kawaiiseeker987

Kura52

Pinaygrrl

Rushi Star

Thisstoryisgood

Kitty Meow-Mix23

Monito

Sakandliluver

**Lil wolf lover- **Don't worry, we'll soon get there!

**Tammy- **Nicest name ever! (lolz)

A. Lupin

Yukyungtang

**Shimela- **Don't worry! I'll still try to write! …Kaw nga, La Salle e! Amf! Naiinis ako kapag naaalala ko bf ko! Grrrrr!

Chapter 16: Revealed

"WHAT'S THIS!" a womanly voice thundered in a green bedroom. … A teenage boy got up from his bed and adjusted his eyes to the light. It looks like he just woke up.

"Mother?" he asked in the sudden noise.

"XIAO LANG! WHAT IS THIS!" she shouted while handing the newspaper to her son. … Syaoran can see clearly now. He saw his face in a picture printed on the paper. He looks like he was strangling two persons.

Then he read, "Li Causes Scandal During Ball" … "Mother!" he cried out, "it wasn't my fault! The guy here in this picture was strangling Sakura!" he half lied.

His mother shook her head in disbelief then said, "a picture says a thousand words… Whatever really happened…it can't be accurately repaired." After that, she turned her back on him leaving him with the newspaper as she starts to walk out of his green bedroom.

"But Mama!" he called out to her attempted to chase his mother. … His mum just raised her hand motioning him to be silent. "You have partially lost your dignity there…and lucky for you, you also lost your fiancé."

He got bewildered and just let his mother leave his bedroom. '_Now what?_' he asked himself.

That noon, Syaoran was eating his lunch all by himself in his house. No one was there to dine with him, not even his sisters or cousins. It was a boring lunchtime when a tall lady stepped up to him. Syaoran is a 17-year-old guy and this woman near him now looks older than him but obviously shorter. (men's height, sweat drops)

"Xiao Lang…" the girl said.

Syaoran finished eating then stood in front his sister, "Fuutie.."

"It must have been hard to have a scandal…" she simply muttered.

Syaoran walked out of his sister's front then said, "you guys can't be possibly troubled about that…" he was a bit far away from her now then continued speaking, "the only thing that would matter is that we have the same surname."

"Fuutie was just concerned about you, ya know..!" another girl with a different female voice walked in.

He smirked, "and what's that gotta do with you, Shiefa?" he looked at his sister. … She kinda got annoyed with his rude response.

Fuutie and Shiefa were about to follow Syaoran when another girl stopped them. She shook her head motioning them not to bother Syaoran any more. "But Fanren!" Shiefa exclaimed.

Fanren watched Syaoran leave the scene, "No Shiefa, I think he feels bad about it already…considering that Mother bolted in his room this morning… And I think there's something else troubling his mind…" she stated.

"She's right!" Feimei walked in. "Look here!" she showed them the newspaper. "Look at Xiao Lang here!" she pointed him in the picture. "He wouldn't just barge in a scene without a reason!"

"That's right!" Fanren agreed. "Looks like he was out of control because of something… I may not be sure what this means… but I think it has to do something with this girl…" she pointed Sakura who was trying to stop Syaoran.

"Kinomoto?" Fuutie said.

"…Probably…" Fanren responded.

………………………………………………… **Where Syaoran is**

Syaoran was sitting on the bench in his garden. It was the same bench he was sitting on when Sakura called out to him. It was the last scene he had with her before she returned to Japan. "Haah…" he sighed and looked at the gate. He could imagine her standing there waiting for him to approach her. He recalled his last vision of her. "Why is Kioku crying?" he repeated her words. '_Was Kioku crying the other day? I dunno… I never bothered…_"

He just sat there. After a couple of minutes, a girl walked in. "Hey brother!" Fuutie called out to him. "Did you say hi to Touya for me?"

Syaoran got surprised and raised his eyebrow. "Touya?"

"Yeah! Touya!" she ejaculated.

"Why on earth do you know that guy?" he asked his sister.

She sighed in sarcasm. "Duh! We used to talk a lot when he was hanging out here before!"

"Touya? Hanged out here?" he was definitely confused.

"Yep! But… it was a long time ago though…" she looked at the sky then sat next to him, "I wonder if he still remembers me…"

Syaoran looked at his sister indifferently, "I didn't like him…"

She smirked at his statement then handed him a photo. … "It's Touya!" Syaoran blurted as soon as he took hold of the picture.

"Yeah! It was the last photo we took before he returned to Japan! And look!" she pointed something behind Touya, "you were also there! You were also taken in the picture!"

"Yeah… looks like I'm here too… …in the background."

"I think you were about seven that time… Hehehe! You were already seven and still loved to play in the sandbox! Hahaha! You were always there with your playmate!"

**A/N: **Sounds like Love Hina, eh?

"Yeah Fuutie…" he stated, "I know THAT!" he looked at her then asked, "how come I don't remember Touya?"

"I just… I just didn't want him to meet you…" she replied.

"How come?"

"Because…he was overprotective of his sister… You wouldn't want him killing you just because you were playing a lot with his very childish sister."

"Sister? …His sister? You mean… Sakura?" he was surprised.

"Hahahaha! No dummy! It was Kioku!" she exclaimed.

Syaoran's eyebrows formed a negative angle, "so… You knew all along that Sakura was really my childhood friend!"

"Fanren knew too! …But we just kept silent… You know… Don't wanna oppose Mama…" she explained.

Then all came clear to him like a finally-finished-exasperating-jigsaw-puzzle. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!" he exclaimed at his sister.

"I told you! I don't wanna oppose Mama!" she answered.

"…Mama tricked me?"

"No! She didn't mean that!" Fuutie waved her hands trying to shrug the thought off her brother.

"She has her own reasons…" Fanren butt in.

"But she didn't have to lie to me! Did she?" Syoaran turned to Fanren.

"Don't worry Xiao…" Fanren talked to him in a serious tone, "it's all over now… Kioku called it off…"

"She did? How come I didn't know that!" Syaoran was heating up.

"You don't?" Fuutie spoke up.

"I think Mama really has her own reasons… Don't judge her right away…" Fanren stated.

"I'm not judging her… So… That's why Sakura asked me why Kioku was crying… Did Kioku called it off the other day?" Syoaran asked his sisters.

"Yeah… I guess…" Fanren said.

Syaoran's temper suddenly loosened, "so that's why Mama told me a while ago that I just lost a fiancé..!"

"That's probably it!" Fuutie spoke as she takes her hand on his shoulder.

"You like her, don't you?" Fanren asked Syaoran.

"Who? Kioku?" he snapped.

"No… her!" she took Touya and Fuutie's photo from Syaoran's hands then showed him the other girl in the background.

You guessed it! She has auburn hair and green emerald eyes.

Syaoran eyed closely the other girl in the background who was obviously playing with him in the sandbox. He blushed a lot finding out that it was Sakura. "Who told you that? Of course not!" he denied.

"Oh boy! I had to take away Touya after the photo was taken! Hahaha! It was so crazy! Trying hard not to make him see you playing with his sister!" Fuutie blurted.

"You don't, huh?" Fanren teased him.

"Of course not! She was just my client!" he bellowed then walked out of the garden.

When he had finally disappeared in the garden, the two girls giggled for Syaoran was so obvious.

…………………………………………………

After finding out everything, he had been trying to live life as normally as possible. Trying not to charge his mother about all the lies.

.-. Leave it well enough alone .-.

.-. And don't remember .-.

"Meilin! Stop bothering me!" he exasperatedly said when his cousin came disturbing him in his afternoon TV.

"I just wanted to ask the scoop on what happened in the ball!" she excitedly exclaimed.

"It's none of your business…" he muttered.

"Oh? I just took a vacation for 6 months and you're rude to me now?"

"I'm always like this!"

"Yeah… To me!" she blurted then walked out.

"Haaaaaah… Girls… Why were they ever invented…" he whispered under his breath. '_But… I do miss her… Sakura I mean…_'

……………………………………………… **After 1 month**

"Hey! Xiao Lang!" Meilin busted in his bedroom.

Syaoran shot up from his chair then faced her, "don't do that again! Respect my privacy, will you!"

She rolled her eyes then tremendously laughed. Syaroan rolled his eyes. "Kinomoto!" she shouted.

He looked at her with indifferent eyes, "…and?"

"Kinomoto… Marry…" she mentioned only two words.

"What? Can you please make sense!" Syaoran bellowed acting to be irritated but he was really desperate for information.

The two went down the stairs then went to the living room and found Fanren and Feimei there. "I can't tell him exactly what you told me a while ago…" Meilin stated.

"What is it?" Syaoran looked at his older sisters.

"Kinomoto… Marry…" Feimei uttered.

His eyebrows made a negative angle. "…Fanren?" he turned to his other sister that he hoped would make sense.

It was a matter of minutes when Fanren had finished explaining. "All those words," Syaoran started, "only meaning to tell me that Kinomoto's getting married…"

"Yeah! Worried, huh?" Feimei teased.

"Worried over my client?" he responded trying to act calm.

"Yeah right..!" Meilin added.

Syaoran rolled his eyes then exited the scene. He went to his bedroom. It was already nighttime and he didn't bother to turn on the lights. He just went straight to his window. He shoved the curtain to the side then the image of the moon was revealed. Then he thought,

'_I'm going to Japan._'

**END**

**Author's Notes**

Ok! I know it was lame! I know! I know!

Waaaaaaaah!

Reviews…

**Tammi**


	17. The Wedding

**Author's Notes**

Sorry for the long awaited update. Di kasi ako masyado makapag-online e… due to certain problems… Haah, love sucks pare! But I write romance! Wahaha! Oh well…

**Kawaii-bunny**

**Ryu-faiya**

**Sabishiikage**

**Lilxcutexmonstah**

**Tammy**

**Tamy-chan**

**twilight-star1**

**review lord**

**BlueSakuramon**

**Christina**

**bookworm908**

**kura52**

**Dreamz-of-Hope**

**Lionessmama**

**Baby penguin**

**aznanimegrl30**

**somedayiwillwrite**

**-olivine-**

**coca24cola**

**monito**

**Kitty Meow-Mix23**

**EKoolcat369**

**Rushi Star**

**Sanoske,Kiri,Duo,Jaro,Tesume, Hiro & Shar**

**Lil-Sakura-Angel**

**lil wolf lover**

**shadow glider**

**SS & ET**

**A.Lupin**

**Shimela**

**Isy**

**Pinaygrrl**

**Yukyungtang**

Chapter 17: The Wedding

'_Can't believe she's finally leaving me!_' he thought as he turns his car to the left in the streets of Japan. '_No way I'm gonna let that happen!_' He pressed harder to the gas and his car went faster. '_I almost lost her once, not gonna let it happen again!_' He looked to the sides hoping to find the right temple.. '_No, not this time._'

"Dammit!" he exclaimed to himself as he watches a teenage girl dressed in white. He stopped the car.

**A/N: **Ok! I really don't know how Japanese people are married and I don't know if they also dress in white gowns or in kimonos! Damn, I'm dumb… So… I'm just gonna make this a temple-like church and they also wear white gowns… Oki? I hope nobody minds…

"There…she…is…" he whispered to himself. "…going inside the temple…with a happy face…" he drove over to the nearest parking space. Everyone is now inside the temple and no one was outside except for him and his car. As soon as the parking is good enough, he stepped out of his car then hurried. "She's not gonna be happy with someone else!" he exclaimed to himself. "She's gonna be happy with me!"

He hurried off to the entrance of the temple. The temple was decorated in white and orange and the people watching the wedding is visible in his eyes. He placed his self at the side of the opened entrance door, watching. He noticed the couple in the end of the isle so far away from him.

The guy was wearing a white tuxedo and the girl was wearing the usual white gown with the long veil covering her face.

"Do you take this man to be your wedded husband?" Asked the priest.

"NOOOO!" Syaoran screamed in shock before the bride could answer! "Sakura! Don't do it! I'm not going to get married to Kioku! I'm not gonna get married to someone else!" he was at the middle of the long isle now. "I'm here now! Don't do it Sakura!" He is on his knees now, screaming at the top of his lungs. "I love you so, SAKURA! JUST DON'T MARRY THE GUY!"

Everybody was staring at him. He was down to his knees breathing for air and pleading for reconsideration. His handsome face was sympathizing and his astonishing amber eyes were begging. His usual brown hair was still messy. And every inch of him was beautifully handsome.

Then the bride in the white gown turned around. '_Wah?_' he was surprised.

Then also, the groom in white tuxedo turned around muttering "Gaki..!"

.-. Hora .-.

.-. Catch you, catch you, catch me, catch me, matte .-.

With that, Syaoran quickly stood up then watched the groom yap his grudges to the chocolate colored haired boy, "You're gonna pay for interrupting my wedding! GAKI!" Then Touya suddenly piped down, "but then again.. You had a lot of guts to do that… I give you credit for that, boy." Then he ran his fingers in his black hair.

.-. Kotchi wo muite, suki da to itte .-.

.-. Sou, nice to meet you good to see you, kitto .-.

.-. Atashi no omoi anata no ha-to ni .-.

"SYAORAAAANNNN!" a scream was heard in the room. Sakura, in a white dress, was running over to him. She ended her run with a jump on Syaoran's body welcoming her embrace. … He was still stunned by the sudden scold of Touya. His eyes were still widened with shock and it looks like he still hasn't snapped out of it yet. He was still holding Sakura with her embrace when he noticed the crowd gaping at them with mixed confusion and happiness drew in their faces. … And as for Touya, he was smirking all the way with his sister making a scene with this gaki. In some way, he kinda accepted him at that. Fujitaka was on his usual cheerful face as he glances on his son's positively sabotaged wedding and his daughter's found love.

.-. Tonde tonde tonde yuke .-.

.-. Ma - yo - wa - na – i .-.

Syaoran found how awkward the moment was so he finally let go of Sakura and let her stand on the ground beside him. "Ehe ehehe ehe?" his left hand was behind his head. "Sorry everyone… Sorry Touya." Then he bowed in apology. Sakura followed him with the bow.

"I'll see you guys later, ok!" Sakura cheerfully exclaimed. Then she took Syaoran's hand then led him out the temple.

"Ok, people! Show's over!" was Touya's last words before the two finally exited the temple.

Pretty soon, Sakura found her self sitting on Syaoran's roofless car seat. They were driving in an empty road near the farm. She felt the breeze in her hair. "My Syaoran… That was gutsy!"

"Yeah…" he kept his eyes on the road while smirking, "and pretty embarrassing too."

It was an afternoon and the sun had started to set. They found themselves parked on an over-looking cliff. The both of them were sitting at the back seat. "You know Syao…" Sakura cuddled over to his chest, "you remind me of someone."

"I bet he's very handsome!" he exclaimed.

"Dream on!" Sakura replied in vociferation as she lifts her head slapping Syaoran's shoulder with her hand. "Well… Actually… I think he was pretty handsome too…" she said in a low tone.

"Yeah? Where did you meet him?" he asked her half knowing what she would say.

"I think I met him in Hong Kong. I think I was about six that time. Come to think of it… I never asked for his name…" she sighed on his chest. "If I knew his name, I'd ask you if you know him… But I couldn't remember… Or I didn't know at all…"

"Why didn't you ask him?"

"I guess… I was pretty shy…" she answered.

"Shy?" he ejaculated. "You? Shy! No way!"

"Of course I was! I'm pretty sheepish too, ya know!" she smiled at the sunset considering that she has her beloved beside her. "All I could remember was his eyes…" Then she lifted her head again taking a glance at Syaoran's amber ones. "His eyes were just like yours…" She raised her eyebrow then turned away from him. She was thinking hard. "How's that possible?"

"Here! Look at this!" he handed her the same Touya and Fuutie photo.

She took it then examined it, "i-it was y-you?"

He grabbed her right arm then pulled her over to his body, "yep…"

"H-how did you know?" she asked in confusion.

"My sisters knew all along..! They just told me a few days ago." Then he told her everything she has to know.

"Ohh… That makes sense…" she said then noticed the sun had finally disappeared.

The nighttime blanket covered the sky and it was time for them to go back. "C'mon! You have to be in the wedding reception!" Sakura uttered to him.

"B-but…" he started the car, "I'm not invited, am I?"

"Of course you are!" she cried out. "Why would my fiancé not be in my brother's reception?" He smiled in her statement then they were off.

**END**

**Author's Notes**

Short one. Chapter 18 is up!

Reviews!


	18. Another WeddingLike Celebration

**Author's Notes**

I would like to thank everyone who submitted a review. Even the simplest review counts.

Thank you so much.

I'm really sorry for the long awaited update.. I was not having a good mood these days...- - due to the past heart break and other shits turning up... I'm sorry...

**Sakura: **Yeah! You kept us going!

**Syaoran: **Uhh… No comment. Everyone was saying that I am poor…and all thanks to that bratty girl.

**Sakura: **Me? Hey! I didn't do anything to you! Why you!

**Syaoran: **No! Not you! It's her! (points the author)

**Tammi: **Me?

**Syaoran: **(grinds teeth)

**Tammi: **Don't worry! You'll be happy in this chapter! So grab a ring, a pillow, and a white tux! (walks out)

**Syaoran: **Waaaah? What's this all about! Hey Tammi! Hey! … Ohhh… Here goes!

Chapter 18: Another Wedding-Like Celebration

After a few weeks Syaoran had returned to Japan, everything started to get settled. Touya was living on his own in a distant house with his wife, Mizuki, Sakura's grade 4 teacher. Sakura was again happy and Syaoran had occupied again his room in the Kinomoto house, but he's not a bodyguard anymore. And sometimes, he would sneak in the middle of the night just to go to Sakura's bedroom- Sakura's orders of course. Fujitaka was still the same although a few paper works had added- Sakura and Syaoran's engagement.

The sound of a door gently closed was heard in a dark bedroom. "Are you excited about tomorrow?" a girl in the dark shot up from her bed.

"Of course I am." A manly handsome voice was heard near the door. The man's footsteps can also be heard. It looks like he's walking over to the bed.

A hand rose, reaching for the man's hand and making him lay on the bed forcedly. "I'm so excited too…" Sakura whispered in Syaoran's ear as soon as he rested his head on her pillow.

She cuddled over to his side and let him wrap his arms around her. "You need to get a good night sleep…" he told her.

She could feel his warm breath touch her cheeks. She smiled at that. "Only if you sleep with me tonight..!"

His eyes widened, "what? You wanna touch me?"

"Touch you?" she responded innocently. "I just wanted you to sleep beside me tonight, you know? Snooze?"

"Just kidding..!" then he kissed her left chick. After that, he grasped the blanket laid on their feet. He pulled it over to them and covered their bodies with it. "Do I have to this every night?"

"Of course you have to!" she exclaimed. "Last night, you weren't here!"

"Sorry…" he whispered. "I was fast asleep."

"I know that!" she childishly frowned. "That's why you have to make up for it! You have to be here every night!"

"But Sakura…!" he muttered. "You were keeping me up all night. I couldn't get any sleep! … Now I'm thinking twice if I want to be wedded to you…"

"SYAORAN!" she screamed.

"Just kidding!" he snapped, and then kissed her cheek again. "But you do keep me up all night…" he added in a low tone.

"This time, I won't!"

"Nah… I don't believe that anymore… You've said that three times already…"

She held tight to the blanket, "this time is for real! … Ok… Let's sleep now!" Then she closed her eyes tight showing him that she has no other intentions but to sleep.

After a matter of seconds, she slightly opened her left eye and got surprised that made her open both of her eyes.

She felt warmth all over her body. His strong arms were comfortably embracing her and her face was centimeters away from his. He neared her with his eyes closed.

Closer.

Then their lips met. This was the second time he had kissed her on her lips. She felt good in what he did. Her knees got weak and her touch smoothened. Her eyes were closed and felt like she doesn't wanna move her other muscles- just her lips who were making out with his.

His hands crawled over to her back, and so was hers. She ran her fingers in his brown hair then down to his neck and shoulder. His hand on her hip made its way to her lower back, rubbing it gently and smoothly. She moved her legs on top of his thighs, embracing him more.

After for a while, their lips parted. "Good night Sakura… Sweet dreams!" he whispered to her.

"Same to you Syao… Sleep tight." She smiled and landed a final kiss on his chick. They hugged for the rest of the night, drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

………………………………………………… **The next day**

A girl with shiny auburn hair and beautiful emerald eyes came walking decently on an isle covered with red carpet. She was wearing a white tube top dress and a pair of white lady's shoes. She walked and walked until she had reached the end of the isle. At that, a man with not-so-messy brown hair and astonishing amber eyes now accompanied her. He was wearing a white tuxedo.

They walked hand in hand until they reached the low-carpeted staircase. They climbed it and settled themselves at the table covered in white cloth with flowers arranged on it.

Syaoran stood and everybody watching went silent. He dived his right hand in his pocket. He brought out a velvet box. "Sakura.." he lifted the velvet box and opened it in front of Sakura.

**A/N: **Darn, I'm really not good at this kind of stuff.

"Will you accept me to be your fiancé?" he asked her.

She was gazing at the ring inside the box and then to his eyes. She got a little bit teary but still didn't manage to say a word. Everyone was waiting for her answer, especially Syaoran. A matter of minutes has already passed and everyone felt sorry for the young lad waiting for an answer. Sakura bit her lip for a while then finally answered, "yes..!"

Everybody got relieved, especially Fujitaka. For a second, he thought the whole celebration was just a waste.

After that, Syaoran took out the ring in the velvet box and slipped it in Sakura's finger. Then, it was Sakura's turn to offer him the ring she has.

**A/N: **I'm really not good at this!

All went well. Before everyone began to eat, Syaoran stood from his chair and raised a glass of wine for everyone to see. "Lets make a toast, everybody." Everyone had a glass of wine too and also lifted them up. "Sakura Kinomoto, to be the wife of the heir of the Li Clan; and soon to be Sakura Li." Then as expected, everybody joined in the toast.

After all that, dinner had begun; Syaoran and Sakura both on the top table. Meanwhile, everybody was allowed to ask the couple.

"Umm… Excuse me." Said a man on the microphone. He looks like a photographer for he was wearing camera around his neck. "Is it true that you have worked for the Kinomotos not so long ago?"

"Certainly." Syaoran answered. "I met her there. But to tell everyone the truth, we both thought that it was our first time to meet, but actually…we were really childhood friends in Hong Kong."

Then random whispers and side comments were heard in the room like "interesting," "really? What a coincidence?" "That's awfully sweet."

Then another came up, "where will you stay when you are finally married? Here in Japan or in Hong Kong, where the Li Clan is?"

"Good question!" Syaoran snapped. "Actually, I really don't know yet. Ehe ehehe ehe?" then the same noise of the whispers and side comments filled the large room once again. "I reckon, it's for my sweet Sakura to decide."

"Will the elders of the Clan approve if Miss Sakura decide to stay in Japan?"

Then Sakura tried to answer, "we reckon that we'll be having a meeting with the elders before we get married."

Then simultaneously, a lot were approaching the microphone and asking them questions.

…………………………………………………… **After all that, outside the reception**

Sakura was talking to a tall woman with long curly gray hair when someone had covered her eyes with a pair of hands. "Who is this?" Sakura asked as she touches the hands that covered her eyes.

"Guess who!" said the one that covered her eyes.

Sakura realized that voice. It was small and very feminine. "TOMOYO!" she cried out. Then as expected, she removed her hands from her face. "Oh! You came to my Engagement Party! How nice! I'm so happy!"

"Of course! I could never miss this event!" Tomoyo replied then giggled. "I also got them all on tape!"

"Sakura…" came a handsome male voice. She looked behind to see who called her. After that, she reached for the man's hand and pulled him beside her.

"Tomoyo! This is Syaoran. You remember him?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hmm…" she place her hand on her chin. "Yeah! He was the same guy in the ball! I recognize him!"

"Oh… About that… Sorry for that…" Syaoran said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Not at all!" she responded.

"And this Syaoran..!" Sakura vociferated as she turns to the woman she was talking to a while ago. "Syaoran, meet my mum!"

"Syaoran Li." He mentioned as he shakes hands with Sakura's mother.

"Nadeshiko Kinomoto." She replied sweetly.

"Charmed to meet you madam." He responded.

"Oh… I believe we have met a couple of times before." Nadeshiko gently said.

"Really, mum!" Sakura was so amazed.

"Uh huh! In the coffee shop and the ball, remember?" she said.

Syaoran blinked twice then warmly smiled, "it was you… No wonder why I see Sakura in you."

"Mum! You were there in the ball! Why didn't you tell me!" Sakura childishly frowned.

"I just had the feeling to surprise you, dear." Her mum replied.

"Yeah… You did!"

Pretty soon, Syaoran had found himself walking near the flowerbeds and happen to see Yukito.

"Yukito.." he mentioned as soon as he got near him.

"Ahh… Li!" he smiled at him.

"Well mm…" Syaoran scratched the back of his head. "About your engagement with Sakura… Well… mm…"

"That's ok!" he slapped him on his shoulder.

"Well… I meant to say was… Thanks…" he told him.

Yukito's eyeglasses flashed, "not at all! Congratulations Li..! Make her happy!"

He grinned, "I sure will!"

**A/N: **I would like to thank everyone for giving me the support I needed for this fic. Thank you my reviewers.

"Syaorrrrraaaan!" Sakura came rushing to him under the nighttime sky.

"No! Let's wait until everyone's gone!" Syaoran responded with a worried face.

"I don't want to!" she cried out then jumped over to him. "I love yoooouuuu!" and made him fall on the flowerbed.

.-. Carry my voice to him .-.

.-. Tell him right away .-.

**A/N: **Special thanks to Fanfiction . Net, for letting me write this fic, it really freed my soul.

Days and days have passed and Syaoran and Sakura were always traveling around Japan and Hong Kong. All expenses paid by Syaoran Li, of course.

.-. Hurry, come here .-.

.-. Feel the unseen power .-.

.-. I want you to believe in it .-.

"Kawaii!" screamed four girls.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked leaning over to Syaoran while grasping his sleeve.

"…My sisters…"

Sakura sweat dropped when the four reached her and nonstop pinched her cheeks.

.-. The continuation of the dream .-.

"Hey! I can do that too!" said a girl with black hair.

"Hehe? Sure you can…" answered Sakura.

Meilin did a back flip. "See?"

"Hehe? Bravo Meilin!" she clapped her hands.

.-. Singing .-.

"Syaoran! HUNEY!"

"..What?"

"You're not wearing your ring today!"

"..Right ..I'm sorry! ..No Sakura, NO! HAVE MERCY! Don't strangle me, DON'T!"

"Mwah!"

.-. A melody to tomorrow .-.

**.. The End ..**


	19. Thanks to the following c2s

I'm so sorry for being so late in telling you this. … I just checked this out earlier.

You have my sincere gratitude. … Thank you for including my story **'My Boss' Daughter' (March 2005 – June 2005)**

**Thank you:**

**The Best of the BEST CCS fanfics. YAY! **

**ThE SyAoRaNSaKuRa RoMaNcE cHrOnIcLeS**

**Complete.Done.Finished**

Thanks for having me here! Thank you so much!

**- Tammi Super Girl (a.ka. Disturbed Tammi)**


End file.
